The Other End of My Tether
by gleeloved
Summary: Her life was perfect until the accident. Wiping out her past, Rachel Berry needed to rebuild herself. Finn Hudson was the charmer who made everything better again. But when the memories start to submerge, she finds herself wishing for her previous life.
1. Ch 1: Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>He was driving with her in the front passenger seat. When they came to the red light, he caressed her face tenderly.<p>

"This is it babe. You finally got your own opening night. You excited?"

Her palms were sweaty with anxiety and excitement. She didn't know what she could do to calm her nerves but he always managed to soothe her effortlessly. He wasn't supposed to be with her, so hearing his voice was all she asked for. Instead, he quit his job just so that he could be present. He said that it wasn't about supporting her through a phone call. It was about being with her, in that front row seat and giving her a standing ovation even before she began.

_"Because when you love something, you got to go for it. And well, I love you Rach. I care more about you than some stupid job, which wouldn't even allow me to attend my fiancé's opening night. So I left my job, for you."_ He had said.

"A little." She replied timidly at his question.

"You'll be amazing. I've seen you practiced that scene a thousand times. You were meant for this baby."

"This has been my dream; to be performing on a Broadway stage in New York. I can't believe it's happening. What if I mess this up?"

"You wouldn't because you're perfect for this. But even if you do, I'd still be proud of you because you're going to be excellent. This is not a dream. A dream is something that fills up the emptiness inside. The one thing that you know if it came true, all the hurt would go away. You singing in front of a sold-out crowd is not a fantasy. It's an inevitability."

"But you haven't even seen the musical yet."

"I wouldn't need to know if it's going to be good. It's you. You're going to kill it."

"Thanks honey. You know, if it's going to be a huge success like how you're convinced it would be, do you think that maybe it's time to let them know? I mean, we have been keeping it –"

She hadn't had time to finish her sentence. A yellow light had flashed before their eyes. It all happened so fast; she didn't know what to do. She couldn't even form the words in her mouth. And right to the very last second before she passed out, all she heard was his voice screaming her name.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson nodded at the last of his customers before pulling the metal rollers down. Burt had left his stepson in charge of the garage and Finn felt a sense of pride every time he did so. It mattered to him that his stepfather invested a significant amount of trust in tending the garage. Finn thought about the possibility of taking over the place one day and every time he did, it made him feel good about himself.<p>

Tonight was going to be a big night. Kurt was arriving home from New York with an, 'important announcement'. Finn guessed it might have something to do with his partner Blaine Anderson. They had been together for a while now, and things had been getting serious. He made a bet with his mom that it was toss between marriage and adopting a baby.

He took the shortcut from the back of the garage and headed northwest towards his home. He had waited a little later after sunset before closing the shop. He loved walking home in the early evening sky. The sun had just disappeared behind the houses of Lima, Ohio and the smell of the crisp autumn leaves was exquisite, just the way he liked it.

Digging his fingers into the pockets of his old high school varsity letterman jacket, Finn Hudson slowed down in his steps. He was comfortable with his life in Ohio because he had everything he asked for, a stable job and a loving family. And when Burt could finally see that he was ready to take up the role as manager of Burt's Mechanics, he'd do his utmost best in making his parents proud.

He turned the keys to his house after walking up to the front door. The second he stepped inside, Kurt had dove for him.

"Finn!" His high-pitched voice was somewhat squeaky.

Blaine Anderson, the partner of his stepbrother came up behind Kurt. He placed his hand on the porcelain-faced man's shoulders just as Kurt released his older brother.

"Hi Finn." Blaine Anderson greeted solemnly, always countering the actions of Kurt Hummel. Extending his hand, Finn shook it with a welcome-back nod.

"How have you been?" Blaine had started to ask. However, before the giant in the room had the chance to reply, Kurt began hopping. He caught hold of Finn's elbow and pulled him into the living room where their parents were settled on the couch. Unable to regain his composure, Kurt was bouncing everywhere. Pushing him, Finn sunk into cushions of the couch beside his mom.

"Okay Kurt, now that you've gotten all of us together in one place, maybe you could tell us what was so important that you had to rush back to Lima for?" Burt Hummel asked impatiently.

"Honey, don't rush the kid." Carole Hudson-Hummel said gently. "They're getting to it."

"Mom, Dad, Finn." With every word, Finn had to cringe from the volume. It was definitely getting too high and squeaky for his comfort. At this rate, he'd just hope that Kurt was able to deliver his announcement without hyperventilating too much before passing out.

"Kurt, maybe I should tell them. You look too excited to talk." Blaine spoke up.

"YES!" Finn agreed whole-heartedly, earning a glare from his stepbrother.

"Carole, Burt, Finn. As you all know, the bill for same sex marriages was passed in New York a couple of months back. When the grant was passed, we'd –"

"HE PROPOSED!" Kurt Hummel shrieked and had gotten back into his Tigger-like bounce.

Blaine smiled at shook his head. "No honey, you proposed and didn't give me any choice."

"Blaine! We said that it's going to be you who proposed! It's more romantic that way!" Kurt's whisper to his partner was much louder than intended, causing Finn's uproar of laughter. He had to applaud Blaine for putting up with his overly dramatic stepbrother. He still remembered the lecture Kurt had given him for missing out on a word in his speech at their parents' wedding.

"Oh honey that's wonderful! Isn't it wonderful Burt?" Carole clapped her hands together in delight as she got to her feet. She opened her arms to give Kurt a tight embrace before welcoming her new son-in-law.

Burt remained in his seat and smiled. He didn't say anything, with the smile disappearing after a minute. He turned away and muttered something to the family who were all so busy celebrating the good news.

Finn didn't want to probe. Burt was always a private man that way. Before he left, he was certain there was a twinkle in the old man's eye. And as Finn was watching his stepfather take in the news of the new addition to their family by the dining table, he saw that Burt had taken out his dingy old leather wallet. Finn knew what was in there. It was the baby picture of Kurt and him.

He walked towards the stepfather, away from the celebratory trio.

"Burt?" He said softly.

Wiping his eyes with his sleeves, Burt looked up at the man who had just entered the room. He motioned for Finn to take a seat beside him.

"What is it Finn?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm fine."

"It was just that, you know, you didn't celebrate with the rest of them. I thought maybe –"

Burt looked into Finn's eyes. "Listen. Your brother didn't have it easy. Whether it was dealing with the loss of his mom or coming to terms with his sexuality. The first time, the first time that I had been truly proud of him was when he came up to tell me about who he was."

Finn heard the slight quiver in his voice and remained silent. He gave Burt a few moments to compose himself before speaking up again.

"I just, I just have never been happier for him. And for Blaine too."

Finn nodded in understanding.

Burt Hummel swallowed hard, hoping that it would take his emotions away. His only born was together with a man who loved him, and their relationship was finally recognized by people. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were finally recognized because love, like theirs, mattered. This was a moment that he had never been happier.

* * *

><p>"Jeez Finn, get a move on will you?" Kurt yelled at him at the entrance of their hotel. Finn chose to dawdle and take his time. If Kurt were bent on rushing him, then he'd do the exact opposite, just to spite the little fellow.<p>

"Kurt, come on, give me a break will you? I've been moving all the damn boxes from the truck for the past hour. Why in God's name do you need that much stuff for a wedding is beyond me. Couldn't you have planned for this party in your own apartment? I mean that's why you moved out here didn't you?"

"Because." Kurt tried to stay patient in his explanation. "Like I've said for the millionth time, it would be much easier for me to plan this wedding with everything and everyone I need in the same building."

"You mean easier for US to plan this wedding honey." Blaine said as he stuck his head from the back of the vehicle.

"That's right Blaine." Kurt smiled sweetly at his partner before looking back at his clipboard. Muttering the words, "If only you'd be able to agree with what I want, can it be said that we're planning this wedding together." Finn had to laugh at the sassiness of Kurt.

The giant man headed for the back of the truck to unload the rest of the boxes. "You've got yourself a real keeper Blaine." He commented, earning a light laugh from the man.

"Hey I love your brother. And when you love someone, these little controlling habits isn't that bad."

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, look at him." The pair sneaked a look at the porcelain-faced man barking orders into his phone. His face was turning red with rage because of some problem with the menu. Laughing at the scene, they leaned back into their original positions and stacked the boxes neatly.

"I'll be okay."

"I heard that!" Kurt screamed the minute he hung up from his call.

Finn titled again to look at him. "Well, at least I wasn't talking behind your back."

Blaine laughed at the countless Hudson-Hummel squabble. Over the years, it was the only thing that filled their house in Ohio every time he and Kurt took a trip down. Sometimes, he even found himself to be the subject of their little arguments, unsure even to this day of how anything they talk about could be related to him. Blaine loved every second of it though. He had never felt more welcomed by any other family than he did with the Hudson-Hummel's. There was nothing measurable to the warmth and love he had experienced ever since Kurt introduced him to each family member.

"Finn, why don't you carry all of these boxes while I round up the remaining ones. I think that's the last of it." He spoke up, breaking the brothers from their mindless bickering.

"I highly doubt that I'd be permitted to take a break anyway, with Mr. Bossy Pants on my neck."

"I heard that too!"

"I wasn't whispering for a reason!"

Shaking his head, Blaine laughed without any other response.

* * *

><p>Finn wiped his face with the towel hanging on the hook. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His head wasn't hurting like how it was before he went down for a nap. In the midst of the fury, whilst moving the boxes into the hotel room of the grooms, Finn had knocked his head on a lamp. Kurt freaked at the impact, only realizing then, that he should give his brother a rest.<p>

Rubbing his eyes, he wasn't even sure of the time. Moving had been a tiresome job and the nap was exactly what he needed. His stomach rumbled with hunger and he left the bathroom.

Walking out to his room, he still couldn't believe the size of his temporary stay.

He had a king sized bed, backed up against the wall. It was facing a flat screen television, mounted above a fireplace. There was a couch and two armchairs on its ends to complete the full living room set towards northeast of his bed. Behind the furniture was floor to ceiling glass doors that led to a balcony with a view of Central Park.

Kurt wanted a spring wedding, but was currently waiting for the cold winter to dissolve completely before anything could happen. In the meantime, while standing by for the perfect season to set in, Finn's view from his hotel still had evidences from the early February around the city. It was a little chilly, although not as cold as how it was in March. It was now mid-April and in one month's time would be the perfect season. Or at least, a Kurt Hummel approved season.

Blaine and Kurt sure took no care for expense when it came to the wedding. With the amount of money they had spent on everything Finn knew about, he wouldn't be surprised if it was going to be the wedding of the year. Then again, who was he to kid? One of the main leads was none other than Kurt Hummel.

Checking the time on his phone, it was nearly midnight. Thankfully, he was in the city that never seemed to sleep. If he hurried, he might be able to get a bite and have a stroll in Central Park just like how he always loved.

He adored New York City. However, being cooped up in Ohio, he had been exceptionally busy with Burt's garage over the past year. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been here. But as the cold wind hit his face, he took a breath of the air around him. A pang of familiarity hit him hard and he smiled. New York was just as he remembered it to be. It was wonderful.

Walking down his street, he tried to take in every sight he saw. As much as he loved the quietness of Ohio, he also worshipped The Big Apple. He understood why Kurt chose to live here, because well, New York City is breathtaking. Finn wouldn't admit to anyone else in his family, but he had dreamed about living here. Ohio was good and he was content. However, there was also this possibility of living in New York City.

Recently, more often than usual, he found himself having this same dream. Like as though he was meant to live in New York his entire life. Or perhaps he was a New Yorker his past life. He brushed it off every morning when he woke up to reality. Because he knew that there was no way he could leave his family behind. Maybe, it was the excitement of Kurt's wedding that got him craving for this idea. Now that he had one month here, it should be enough to satisfy this crazy thought.

His eye caught sight of pizza. Smirking at his jackpot, he went straight for his treasure. _Food, come to papa._

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry massaged the temples of her head. She didn't understand why she was still experiencing a slight throb. The accident, to her knowledge, had happened over a year ago. There were so many foggy memories. She'd find herself not being able to remember the names of her loved ones or anything significant that happened in her life. Who was she? What was she like? Who was her family? Did she have a family?<p>

There wasn't much the police could do about it either. Her ID wasn't with her, so she was an unidentifiable citizen when they found her in the car on that fateful night. According to the doctors, she was lucky she to have survived. There was a man who was seated beside her in the car. He wasn't that fortunate. They needed some information about him so that the hospital could reach his family. But at the time she woke up, she couldn't even remember who she was, let alone identify her partner.

Slowly, in the past year, everything was starting to fit again. With the help of those who knew, she'd start to remember the main events in her life. She now knew that she was a singer. Not just any singer but a Broadway singer. She had done supporting roles for a while now, and finally, she was the star of a new musical. However, just as she was on her way to her opening night, it was when the car crash had happened.

Because of the accident, everybody ceased to acknowledge her presence in the Broadway community. Rachel Berry was now back to being a nobody who had to climb her way back up to the top if she still wanted the same dream. She remembered Mercedes Jones by her bed, 2nd month in her recovery, crying her heart out for missing out on the opportunity. When she got better, Mercedes started to schedule her for auditions, in hopes of getting her back into the business.

At this point, Rachel remembered very clearly about her reply to Mercedes' actions.

_"There's a lot of fear like I need to act quickly because my window of opportunity is so limited. But I don't want to do it just because I have the opportunity. I don't want to jump into something that I'm not sure I'm ready for. I think if I showed up and worked hard and I'm straightforward, I can always create my own opportunity again."_ She had said.

Mercedes had smiled at that comment, which made her confused by the sudden change in behavior.

"You wake up from a coma a month later and you're still the same Rachel Berry I know and love."

Rachel Berry knew that she couldn't rely on Mercedes for every single detail about her family. Because despite the facts, there were other things she couldn't go to anybody for help. Who was her best friend? Mercedes seemed to be the natural answer, but was she really? It didn't seem so to Rachel. There were many things Mercedes couldn't answer as well. Like how did she feel about her job? Did she love it? Was it what she had always wanted? Heck, the chocolate woman didn't even know her address.

According to her source of help, Rachel Berry was a very private person. She didn't welcome just anybody into her life. But Mercedes did tell her about a man. Rachel didn't want to know anything more. She believed that if he were significant enough, she would be able to remember. But every single time she forced herself back into the past, there came that throbbing pain again, as though it was a painful memory. After several failed attempts to piece that part of her life back together again, she gave up trying. Perhaps, it was for the better. The funny coincidence was that when she started resenting the memories, her doctors realized that she was getting better. So, it all worked out.

This made her confused about the slight headache she was having. Nothing too serious had happened recently and it was ages since any sign of the accident prevailed. However, she didn't have time to ponder. She had to get back to work.

Despite how horrible her pay was, she started to believe that she did love her previous job the second she opened her mouth. The fire in her soul transcended into her vocal cords. And when she started to let the music move her, she was unstoppable. She was on fire.

She didn't want Mercedes' help in getting back on her feet again. It wasn't fair to the poor girl who was already taking care of her day in and day out. So Rachel Berry ran to every audition she could, hoping that somebody would take her in. But that's the thing in this line. There would always be somebody better than she was. The past few months after her recovery, she had gotten a few jobs lined up as extras. It wasn't much, but she was finally getting her life back again.

These callbacks weren't paying a lot, seeing that she was still 'inexperienced'. She didn't worry too much. She was sure of herself. She will bounce back from this setback. In the mean time, because of the harsh world she lived in called reality, there were bills to pay. She had barely scraped through the first month of rent in the dingy apartment Mercedes had found for her. So Rachel Berry was now working at a bar located on the ground floor of her apartment building. She didn't like the environment, but at least she could sing.

* * *

><p><em>And when the tears you cry<br>__Are all you can believe  
><em>_Just give these loving arms a try, baby  
><em>_And have a little faith in me_

The bell on the door jingled as new patrons walked in. She turned to look at the new guests who had just arrived. It was a group of middle-aged men, a group she usually hated. It meant having to entertain them with possibly a perverse set list of songs in the next hour of customers' pick. Still, this was her job now, whether she had a choice or not. Gritting her teeth, she continued with her song.

_Cause I've been loving you for such a long time_  
><em>Expecting nothing in return<em>  
><em>Except for you to have a little faith in me<em>  
><em>You'll see time, time is our friend<em>  
><em>Cause for us, there is no end<em>  
><em>All you gotta do is have a little faith in me<em>

She noticed one of the patrons who had just walked in. It wasn't difficult to, because he was the tallest out of the bunch. Perhaps she had judged too quickly because by the way he moved away from the group made her wonder if he belonged with them. He was finishing up a slice of pizza, and had called for a drink at the counter. Realizing that she was losing her concentration, she returned back to her song.

_I will hold you up_  
><em>I'm gonna hold you up<em>  
><em>Because your love it gives me strength enough<em>  
><em>So have a little faith in me<em>

_Have a little faith in me_  
><em>Have a little faith in me<em>  
><em>Have a little faith in me<em>  
><em>Have a little faith in me<em>

The group wolf-whistled in admiration and applauded loudly, banging the tables they were seated at. She hated the way they responded. It made it seem as though they were cheering her on because she was some desirable object instead of her talent. Still, she graciously bowed just as her manager had instructed after every performance.

Stepping down from the platform for a water break, the crowd boo-ed at her stop but she ignored them nonetheless. There were pros and cons to her current job. In fact, it was a longer list of cons than pros. She hated how it seemed as though nobody appreciative of music had walked in. She hated how the patrons never seemed to respect her. She hated how she had to perform for all the wrong reasons. Most of all, she hated how it seemed as though she was stuck with this job for the rest of her life.

Her initial plan was to stay on this for a couple of months, just to tide her by. After 3 months of working part time, she noticed how her shifts has steadily increased, without anything coinciding with the amount of money she was paid for, 'coincidentally'. Then, just last week, her manager had approached her with a promotion to lead singer. Like it made a difference, because she was the only one who brought in patrons. She didn't refuse the offer, much to her regret. The bills were piling up, and she had no choice.

She saw the man from before looking at her. Mingling was part of her job scope, but the one criteria, she was brave enough to disobey. She had her principles. Still, he looked decent and she saw the way her manager watched her like a hawk. If there was anyone in that room that seemed remotely like a gentleman, it was him. She swallowed her drink and made her way towards the counter.

Before she got to him, she felt a grope in her buttocks and she winced at the repulsive action. Sighing, she knew the procedure.

"Why'd you stop sexy?"

The man was tanned and stout. He had a cigarette at the left end of his mouth and was drinking straight from a jug of beer. His collar was unbuttoned and revealing too much of himself that was deemed decent. He was the typical sort of patron she loathed, but had to deal with on a regular basis.

Tonight, she didn't have to pull out the guns. Because when he was exploring her revoltingly with his sexist eyes, the man she had intentions to make small talk with came to her rescue.

He grabbed the disrespectful man by the wrist. "That shouldn't be the way you talk to her, or to any lady for that matter. So I suggest you –"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. The man had scrambled to his feet. Much to her delight, her hero was very much taller than he had seemed. She had come up to his chest, and the other man on his feet was up to his shoulder. The rest of the table started to stand, sensing an upcoming fight. It didn't matter though. Her hero was still very much taller than the rest of them.

"And who are you to tell me how I should talk to women?" With every word the stout man spat out, he poked the opposing male in his chest.

The tall man cleared his throat. "You don't need to know who I am. All you need to know is that, for anyone, anyone who had seen what you just did, wouldn't approve of your dirty actions as well."

"Who are you calling dirty?" The voice roared through the bar and had silenced everyone in that confined space. Rachel Berry made eye contact with her manager, willing her with her eyes that she should do something before everything became out of hand.

Coming up to the angry group, the owner placed her hands on both the patrons. "Guys, is there a problem here?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. All I wanted was for the singer to start singing again. Who knows what's wrong with this douchebag here who had to butt in?"

The manager turned towards the man who had simmered down. "Is there anything wrong sir?"

He didn't want to cause any trouble. After all, this wasn't his home city. All he wanted was to have a drink and enjoy the wonderful singing he had heard while strolling past this bar. Shaking his head, he returned back to his seat by the counter.

"Rachel," Her manager said warningly. "I think your break's over."

"Yeah Rachel." The tanned man had a smirk on his face and Rachel had to control herself from leaning over to slap it off. He had a voice so disgusting; she had to refrain from gagging. "I think it's time you danced for us too. What do you guys say?" He turned to look at his group who cheered his suggestion.

"Rachel's our best performer here. She'd do anything you'd request for."

"Is that right?" His voice thickened sexually. He stroked her arm and she gulped with repulsion. "How about a little Push It?"

She closed her eyes at his suggestion. She had received many offensive requests but this had to be the worst demand ever.

* * *

><p>Finn shook his head at the man he nearly had a confrontation with. Did every New Yorker have to be so crude? He didn't even know what a pretty brunette was doing, working at a place like this. Didn't she have any form of self worth? What was it that was so bad in her life that she had to wound up with this job? Her voice was angelic, like one of those singers Kurt raved about. She shouldn't be performing in places like this.<p>

He contemplated making a quick exit after the manager came up to him. Staying in here just wasn't worth his time. He could very well take a nice stroll to Times Square at 3am and admire the lights by himself. But when he saw the way she looked up-close, he felt this pull towards her. He had to stay, for her sake. So he hung around by the counter and made a decision to leave only after she was done with her shift.

He wasn't being a creepy stalker or anything. It's just that his mom taught him well. There was no way he would leave her in the lurch after watching what was happening. Despite the fact that she was a complete stranger to him, he had to make sure she would be safe.

He saw the nauseated look on her face when the man stroked her arm. He had to hold back every vein in his body to keep himself from screaming. He settled himself back to his seat slightly when he saw her coming towards him. Feigning nonchalance, he let his vision return to his drink as he casually sipped into the cool liquid.

"Hey Mike," She called out softly to the bartender. "Could you get me a glass of water please?"

The manager had marched up to the brunette, grabbing her by the elbows. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Look Sue, I know you said that we have to perform every single thing the customers requested for. But that number he suggested was plain disgusting."

"You don't make the decisions here alright? I do! And I say you march right up to that stage and perform that number as he requested!" Then, the manager stormed off to another angry group of drunken patrons.

Sighing, Rachel Berry looked down at her hands.

"Is it always like this?"

She raised her head at Finn's question. "There have been better days. But you know, life's no picnic. So you're bound to meet with a couple of assholes."

He smiled at her answer as he lifted his glass to his mouth. "You could not have used a better description."

As pathetic as it sounded, this sentence was the only thing that brightened her day. So she smiled at his reply.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Nah, that's okay. You looked like you needed help anyway."

"Not that it made a difference, but thank you again."

He turned to look at her for the first time since she had stood beside him. He studied her face. Her eyes were sad, evidently from her plight. She had bangs that stopped just below her eyebrows and hair that curled neatly at the edge of her shoulders.

She looked into his eyes. They were the kindest pair she had seen in months. It was filled with compassion, mirroring the way he behaved earlier. He smiled softly at her and it made her heart skip a beat. This was the nicest feeling she had since the accident and if it wasn't for him, she'd almost forgot that the world wasn't such a bad place after all.

"What song were you asked to perform?"

"Push it by Salt N Pepa. Have you heard of it?" She asked, sipping into her drink.

He shook his head with disappointment at the song choice. "Seriously, is every New Yorker's music library that sick? Are you going to do it?"

She gave a sad smile. "I don't have a choice. It's my job."

At that moment, the table that requested the song erupted with devilish laughter. Finn sighed along with Rachel and the pair laughed at their unison. He took another sip and looked at her.

"Let me perform that song with you."

"Excuse me?"

"I wouldn't you know, try anything with you, I swear. It's just that, it's the only way I can think of to get back at those guys. It may not end up pretty, but at least it'll teach them. You're way too good for this place anyway. The least you could do is to shut them up."

"So like, giving them what they want?" She asked slowly but surely.

"Exactly."

The man laughed loudly at his table again and yelled for Rachel. "HEY! What does it take for a customer to get a littler service around here?"

Rachel's eyes narrowed at the way he treated her. She saw the glass in front of Finn and downed the remaining bits left.

"Woah, easy tiger." He said, now a little afraid at the suggestion he made.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her palms and grabbed his wrist. "Come on random stranger. Let's give them what they came here for."

The beat of the song blasted through the speakers and cheers erupted, especially from the requested table. Rachel cringed at the tune. Looking at him, she saw him give her a nod of encouragement. She positioned her arm vertically on his chest. When he came into contact with her, he asked,

"Are you sure about this?"

"This might be the alcohol talking. But right now, I know what I'm doing." Then, she bend down and took another deep breath.

_Ah, push it_  
><em>Ah, push it<em>

_Oooh, baby, baby_  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>Oooh, baby, baby<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>

_Get up on this!_

_Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect_  
><em>Want you to push it, babe<em>  
><em>Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat<em>  
><em>C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know<em>  
><em>How to become number one in a hot party show<em>  
><em>Now push it<em>

She was dancing so provocatively he had to look away. He was after all, a man too. Snapping out of his thoughts, he continued to move around her. Then he licked his lips for he knew what was to come. He had never really rapped before, not that he tried anyway. So after she was done with the chorus, he was going to give all that he got.

_Ah, push it - push it good_  
><em>Ah, push it - push it real good<em>  
><em>Ah, push it - push it good<em>  
><em>Ah, push it - p-push it real good<em>  
><em>Hey! Ow!<em>  
><em>Push it good!<em>

She looked at him and gave him a nod. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Now, he wished that perhaps he should have downed the remaining bits of his drink instead of watching her do so. He definitely needed more alcohol than she did if he didn't want to embarrass himself entirely.

_Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop_  
><em>Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss<em>  
><em>Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed<em>  
><em>Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you world?<em>  
><em>Now push it<em>

_Push it good_  
><em>Push it real good<em>  
><em>Push it good<em>  
><em>P-push it real good!<em>

Their ending position was the limit. She had climbed unto him and he was supporting her by holding unto her upper thighs. The entire bar had gone quiet, and every single customer was staring at them. He was breathing heavily along with hers as she too, gasped for oxygen. He let her down slowly. Moments later, in the deathly silence, she heard a rumble from the horrible man's table and knew better than to stick around.

"Hey, you any good in sports?" She whispered to her partner.

"I used to play football." He replied quietly.

"Yeah? Then I hope that you still got that athletic bone in you because RUN!"

She tugged his wrist as he tried to register what she was saying. When he saw the way the men at the table began to charge towards them, he finally understood and made a beeline for the exit, following closely behind the brunette singer.

* * *

><p>"Well you're quite the runner tiger." He leaned forward to place his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath from the exercise he just did. She was leaning against a wall and had her hand on her chest. Smiling, she bit the left side of her lip.<p>

"When you're stuck with a job that requires running away from perverts like them, you get used to the exercise."

He laughed and stood upright. "I'd say."

She didn't have time to collect her stuff from the bar and figured she could just do it tomorrow. Right now, she had to stay as far away as possible from that place.

"So do you have to be anywhere right now? Or do you know how to get around? I mean I sort of inferred that you aren't from the city."

"I'll manage. It's getting a little late though. You shouldn't be out on the streets at a time like this. Let me walk you home."

"That's okay, I live really close by."

"No, come on. Let me take you home. Take it as a form of thank you for saving me earlier."

"Well, alright. If you insist." A genuine smile inked on her delicate face and he eased into comfort.

"So where are you from?" She asked as they started to stroll down the street before them.

"Lima, Ohio."

Hearing that state, it rung a bell in her head. Then, she realized, it was Mercedes Jones' hometown and brushed away that glimmer of hope in recollection.

"So New York's a big change for you in that case huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But I love it here though. I mean, not all those assholes that we saw, but you know the city, the lights and the places. It's pretty incredible."

"It is."

"Have you always been a New Yorker?"

"Well yeah. I think so."

"You think so? How could you not know?"

"I lost my memory a year ago."

"Oh." He wanted to slap himself for sounding so rude. He honestly had no idea. His cheeks started to flush with embarrassment and she had to smile.

"I'm so sorry!" He started apologizing profusely, hoping that it would help ease the impression she had of him now.

"That's okay." She laughed it off and he was amused at how calm she was. "I get that a lot. And not like it's a big deal anyway."

"It isn't?"

"I mean, I guess I struggled for a while to find out who I was. But when I was slowly recovering from all that physical pain, it got me thinking. Losing my memory isn't all that bad. I mean I basically had another shot to rebuild my life. And who's that lucky to have this chance to start from scratch? It sucks that I can't remember everything right now, but I wasn't going to let it affect my current state. So I'm just taking things as they come along."

"That's another way to look at it."

"Well, that's refreshing to hear. Whenever I get asked that question, people don't agree with what I say. Like as though it was necessary to keep on looking before I can really start living again."

"Well, they're wrong about that. I mean, despite forgetting about every important thing in your life can be pretty horrible you shouldn't have to let it affect what you can do now. And that's to continue living. Like you said, who's that lucky to have this chance to start again?"

"I like you, random stranger."

He chuckled at her response. "You're not so bad yourself too, tiger. Not that many people can look at life the way you do."

"Ah, it's all about perspective really. You're only as happy and optimistic as you make your mind up to be."

"My point exactly."

She led them to a back alley and he started to panic. "Hold on tiger, do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Relax, I may have lost my memory, but this is my New York."

"This is not where you'd kill me right?"

She giggled. "No. Now come on."

After a few minutes, she stopped at a stairwell. "Well, this is me."

"Wow, you sure do live in some kind of neighborhood."

Smiling, she started up the stairs. Thankfully, after months of experience, she'd always make a point to keep her keys in her pockets along with her phone.

Realizing a familiar sign on a metal door, he moved closer to inspect the words. "Hold on, this is the bar that you were working at. We just made one huge round."

"I told you I lived close by."

He didn't know if he should have been shocked or angry. She, however, chose his emotion for him.

"Well good night random stranger." She started to walk up the stairs. He watched her climb up the first two flights before speaking up.

"Hey tiger!"

She looked down at him.

"You got a name?"

"It's Rachel Berry. And yours?"

Her name had a nice ring to it. He liked it.

"Finn. Finn Hudson."

* * *

><p>I know I usually start on a new story whenever I'm nearly done with one. But for whoever that's familiar with my stories, I'm not about done with The Love Pundit yet, so don't you worry! This was what has kept me busy all day yesterday and today, explaining the delay in updates for that story. Nonetheless, I owe this to whoever's been a faithful reader :') Do enjoy!<p> 


	2. Ch 2: You Showed Them

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Finn lingered around for a couple of seconds before he got back on his path. He hadn't had time to explore the rest of the city as he had intended, but it didn't bother him. Everything about this Rachel Berry screamed New York. It could have been her attitude on life or her confidence. But the most distinctive trait was her talent. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to represent a city as well as she did. Not unless you were running for Miss America or something. But he looked at her, and she was New York.<p>

With that, he didn't really care too much about his schedule. He'd adopt her theory on life. Wherever the wind would take him that would be his destination.

This was what he meant, about how she mirrored New York City, the center of the universe. Because being in New York was infectious. Everything about the Big Apple was infectious. Whether it was the buildings, the people, and even the pigeons. He still remembered that sense of familiarity when his foot first touched the New York ground. Already, he could feel the energy illuminating from every bit of the place.

He had to admit, he was always the stubborn man in his family. His mom would always bring up the story of how he resented Burt and Kurt, back in the days when their relationship was just at it's starting point. He'd deny it, of course. But deep down, he knew that he was being a stubborn teenager back then. He had tried to change his ways, but it can be impossible to alter a bad habit. Her energy though, flicked his childish switch off instantly.

She was quite simply, as infectious as this beautiful city. And when you're with someone who was as passionate about something as she was, you'd want to get a hold of whatever she had too. Finn couldn't even pinpoint on the part that made her so inspiring. But the way she still lived her life as best as she could despite the circumstances, it touched something in him.

Finn had now walked a couple of streets away from her. But he turned to look in the direction he just came from. Then, he looked up into the wee mornings. Squeezing his eyes shut, he allowed the wind to breeze past his ears. Taking a deep breath, a chill rose up his back. He remembered this feeling. It was distant, but it wasn't new. Was it the beginning of a new endearment?

* * *

><p>Finn woke up to a loud banging on his door. Growling at the sound, he looked at the time on his phone and grumbled even louder. He had just gotten back to his hotel five hours ago and barely slept through the night before having this nuisance preventing him from his rest.<p>

He cursed under his breath as he made his way towards the door. Yanking it open, the entrance revealed his stepbrother who was already screaming over the phone.

"Come in, if you must." He said coldly.

Kurt raised a finger at him, hinting to Finn that this was not the time for sarcasm. Letting himself in, the porcelain man continued arguing over the phone. Finn closed the door behind him. He trudged back to his bed and flopped himself on the mattress, allowing Kurt to settle his disputes with the caller. The damage was already done. Any hopes in going back to sleep was ruined.

Seconds later, Kurt ended the conversation with a loud scream before hanging up. What was new? Finn knew this was how Kurt would 'assert his point' whenever he wanted to get something done. Sighing again, he rubbed his ears from the ringing sensation. Kurt sure knew how to make a hell out of an argument. He pitied Blaine for their fights.

"Kurt, what was it that you had to wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

"Everything's a wreck!" He screamed again, earning another cringe from Finn. This was just all too crazy for a morning he had planned to sleep in. He needed caffeine.

"First, the florist had the wrong flowers. Then, the color that I specified for the place cards were all wrong! And don't even get me started on the font type and size. To make things worse, our wedding singer just bailed on us, so we're a disaster right now!"

"And coming to me can help you fix things?"

Kurt sighed and calmed himself. He may have been over reacting about the hiccups he heard about since the morning started, but this was his wedding! It needed to be perfect. He was contemplating on pushing back the date just so that everything could be ready, only to have Blaine put his feet firmly down against this idea.

"I need you to follow me today."

Finn's eyes widened at the plan. There was no way he would be following his brother around the city to solve all the wedding details. There was nothing, not a single thing in the world that could convince him to spend the day with Groomzilla.

"No! No, no, no! And don't even try to give me that weepy eyes thing you always do whenever you want something. For God's sakes Kurt, you're about to get married, grow up will you? I'm not Mom or Blaine, I'm not going to be reeled in by your antics."

"What weepy eyes?" Kurt looked up at him and asked innocently.

"That! You're doing it right now!"

Kurt had widened his eyes and was looking right into his brother's, who was still on the bed. He sat on the edge, with his phone clutched tightly in his left palm. "I don't understand what you're talking about Finn." His voice had made a sudden change in tone, now sounding gentle and naïve-like.

"Knock it off Kurt. I came to New York for a holiday. Not to be some wedding slave. I'm not going to do it. So stop with the puppy dog eyes, it's not going to work."

Giving up at his attempt, Kurt got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Fine! I can do everything myself anyway, you probably wouldn't even know the difference between -" Shutting the bathroom door behind him, Kurt's voice became muffled, so Finn continued with the conversation despite the barrier between them.

"Don't try that reverse psychology with me dude. You know it's not going to help."

"I wasn't trying anything Finn. If you're so stubborn in enjoying this holiday of yours to even spare a day for your pitiful brother, then be my guest. See if I care." Kurt's voice echoed through the acoustics of the washroom with a louder volume.

"You do care."

"Seriously Finn," Then, there was a sound of the running water and Kurt reappeared in Finn's vision moments after. "Like you've said, I'm about to start my own family now. I'm old enough to know not to push you into doing things that you don't want to."

"As opposed to you asking me to carry all those boxes yesterday?"

Kurt just stared at his brother with his hands on hips. Finn sighed because he knew.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

Kurt smirked in response and he retrieved the phone on the mattress as Finn begrudgingly tore himself away from the soft and welcoming mattress.

"I wonder why you'd even try."

"Ass."

* * *

><p>**BEEP** "RACHEL BERRY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BE RUNNING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR SHIFT? LET ME TELL YOU YOUNG LADY, THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR FINAL WARNING. ONE MORE STRIKE AND YOU'RE OUT, YOU HEAR ME?" **BEEP**<p>

Great. The perfect kick-start to her morning eh? After she had just gotten up from 6 hours of sleep, hearing Sue's voicemail was not exactly the cheery good morning greeting she had wanted. Then again, her manager barking over the phone was recently becoming the norm ever since she had been promoted to lead singer.

Rachel rubbed the temples on her forehead. She wasn't having any throbbing pain like she had experienced the previous night. This was a different kind of pain. A pain in the neck called Sue Sylvester. Frankly, the only reason why she's been clinging unto this dreadful job was the pay.

Meeting Finn Hudson last night may have been another reason too, but it wasn't enough to keep her going. She was glad that despite knowing people like him still existed; it was refreshing to have the evidence before her eyes. He was every bit of the chivalrous gentleman but perhaps that was just the way with Ohio boys. Still, she highly doubt that she'd have the chance to meet him again, seeing that he was going to be spending a maximum of a week in the city.

Rachel sighed and picked up her keys. She had reality to deal with. Thankfully, she had an audition lined up for her afternoon. That always made everything seemed worth it because she had the chance to prove herself that she was indeed good at something. She would collect her remaining valuables from the bar in a while before heading over to the theatre. Of course, seeing that it was going to be a hell of a day, she would need her source of energy to be with her. Coffee.

Pushing the doors open when she'd let herself into the dingy bar that always seemed too claustrophobic for her liking, she came face to face with the woman she had hoped to avoid.

"Well if it isn't Miss Broadway who thought she owned the place."

Rachel sighed at the bitterness in her voice. "Not now alright Sue? I'm just trying to get my stuff. I'll be out of here in a minute."

The manager of the place grabbed unto her elbow like how she did the previous night. Rachel winced at the strength Sue had invested.

"Listen you little minx. Don't you dare pull off another stunt like that, ever! You hear me? Do you know how much money we lost for supplying a free flow of drinks in order to appease them?"

"Sue, you saw how they were behaving, it wasn't –"

"Don't even think about blaming this on me."

"They were the ones who requested the song. I merely turned it up a notch."

"Oh, so you think you're so clever now, don't you. Well Wonder-woman, get real. This is my bar that you're working at. They are my customers that you've got to please. So unless you're ready to live out on the streets, I suggest you perform the songs ALONE and exactly the way people ask for it all right? Remember who gave you a place to stay when you had no where else to live!"

It was true. Mercedes had found the horrible apartment through a girlfriend, Tina. You see she was dating the bartender of the place Rachel worked at. When Rachel was in a fix, Sue had a depressing place to lease, so Rachel took it. The same reason as to how she landed this job. Sue was in a way, her benefactor. The person who gave her a shelter in the midst of the storm, and the person who helped her make a living.

Being the landlord and her manager, Sue had a lot of control over the tiny brunette. Through the last few months, Rachel had been struggling to find that balance between standing up for herself and disrespecting the person who had indirectly 'helped' her out of the pickle. So before the agreement papers were signed, there was one request Rachel had.

_Boundaries._ Under no circumstance, could Sue butt into her personal life. This meant that once the lease was signed, Rachel was the one who owned the miserable place. Not that Sue had any problem with that. It was a weight lifted off her shoulders when someone was even remotely interested in the place, let alone renting it.

Still, Sue managed to weave her way into Rachel's life by other annoying reasons to torment her. The brunette had heard lectures, scolding and threats about her job on the line, her apartment on the line and how she should ever be so grateful to Sue for providing all the essentials in Rachel's life. Quite frankly, she was becoming numb to the words she was saying.

But in order to get through life, there were times where you'd have to bow your head down. Because there were people you had to please in order to climb your way to the top. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a second. Then, she hung her head and whispered,

"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

Letting go of her grip, Sue folded her arms in front of her chest. "That's what you say all the time Berry. But one day, one day you might just piss the hell out of me and when it happens, don't even think for one second that demoting yourself to these useless apologies is going to help." Then walking away in a huff, she left the girl alone by the counter.

"I wouldn't even dream about it." She muttered sarcastically to herself into the dark and stuffy room.

Looking around at the bar she hated working, she sighed into the musty old place. The room smelled like alcohol and a mixture of that cheap detergent Sue used to wash up the place after every night. The morning sun was glaring with its brightness and seeping through the dusty glass windows as though to prove a point that it was going to be a long day. Sometimes, Rachel loved the mornings because the sun gave her warmth. It was what she looked forward to over this past winter. But this morning wasn't one of those days. Not when she could feel its warm temperature through the rays that mirrored her current state of mind. It wasn't pleasant.

She pushed her way past the doors of the unhappy place, urgent for another that held the prospects of being in a better surrounding. Letting herself unto the streets of New York City, she allowed the day to seize her soul, hoping that it would be a more pleasing place than her last one.

* * *

><p>He twirled the plastic wrapping off his straw as he waited patiently for his energy source. Kurt was resilient in letting Finn out of his sight, but the tall man had his ways. Before he could dedicate another day of New York doing something against his wishes, he had an hour to himself. Not that there was much that he could do about within that short span of time.<p>

A shout came from the counter and he perked himself upright. Nothing could make him happier in the morning than a good cup of coffee. He swiped the paper cup away from the countertop, anxious to get a taste of the morning's joy. However, in a moment of excitement, the temperature of the drink burned his tongue, and it disappointed him. He had the wrong coffee order.

"Excuse me?" He paved his way through a crowd that was beginning to form. "I think you got my drink mixed up from –"

"Hi, sorry to bother you but I think –"

That voice. Even before he could turn around to see the owner of that angelic sound, he knew too well whom it was.

"Tiger!" He exclaimed. His eyes widened at the guest of his morning.

"Finn!" Her awe at his presence was no more surprising than the shock registered on his face for this pleasant coincidence.

"Well, my day is better already." She said with a smile on her face.

"Is there a problem?" A frazzled worker came up to them with a frantic look on his face.

"Well, I had –"

"You've given me the wrong –"

The couple spoke in unison, confusing the tender. Still, this was a frequent incident that happened in places like this. He looked at the initials written on two paper cups. Swapping them, he rushed off to another customer's aid.

She squeezed her way out to get a breather from the people overcrowding her and he followed closely behind. When they were out into a comfortable space, he leaned against a tall table by the window. She sipped into her cup and an easy smile appeared between the faint pink cheeks. She saw that the cup in his hands had a tinge of her lipstick and brought it to his attention.

"Let me get that for you."

Retrieving a Kleenex, she swiped the mark off. However, in the midst of doing so, her fingers came into contact with his. Her touch penetrated through his skin, and he was certain that the tip of her nails on his knuckles burned with greater heat than earlier when he drank the coffee too quickly. He swallowed hard at the sensation, but managed to put away the refreshing feeling by giving her a thankful nod.

"How's your day so far Finn?" She asked before sipping into her drink again. Coffee tasted good on her lips.

He never knew how was it possible for someone to make his name sound so special. His mom called him by his name all the time so did Burt, Kurt and Blaine. All his regular customers addressed him in the exact same manner, and yet with her, she made it sound a tad more special whenever she called out to him. It would be nice to have someone like her around if that was how she was going to address him.

"Well, I'm in town for a wedding, did I tell you that?"

She shook her head and allowed him to continue.

"I'm in town for my brother's wedding. He's, uhm different from other guys." He looked at her reaction to what he had just said. Certain people didn't take the whole homosexual issue pretty well. Kurt did have a horrible time in high school, just like Burt had said so he was cautious around new people. She nodded solemnly and was glad that she wasn't narrow-minded.

"He's being a little crazy ever since we got closer to the date. So the reason why you'd see me up this early was because I was, very painstakingly, dragged out of my room to run a couple of errands with him. Explaining my reason for this as well." He raised his cup and she got the message. When she took a sip of his coffee earlier, that thing was bitter. He must been forced into doing this seeing that there was no other explanations for someone to drink something that strong in caffeine.

"Well, I mean, it is a wedding. I think I would go a little crazy too if things go wrong at the last minute."

"You see Rach, that's the problem. His wedding is scheduled for a month later." He sipped into his drink nonchalantly; not realizing his little information had cheered the girl up instantly. Her eyes widened at the news with delight she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Does that mean that you're going to be in New York for a month?" With every word she spoke, her voice thickened with excitement. He looked at how much chirpier she became in the last second and gave an uneasy smile. She could definitely be a best friend to Kurt, seeing as to how she mirrored his character. Maybe that was the reason why he had this weird pull towards her. She was similar to his family.

He nodded and she squealed with excitement.

"Finn, you have no idea how amazing that is!"

He looked at her with pleasant delight. Raising his eyebrows with deliriousness, he asked, "Yeah?"

She bounced her head in response to his question. However, she checked the time on her watch and realized the hurry she was in. Gathering her things, she motioned for the exit, hinting that it was time for her to leave. Curious for her explanation, he trailed after her.

"I know this is going to sound a little bit freaky for you Finn." She started as she pushed past the glass doors. There was it again. The way, she called him. _Finn_. He was starting to think that he might be losing his mind for craving her to call him constantly just so that his heart could smile at the sound of her voice.

"But I don't know. You saving me last night sort of sparked something in me. That maybe better things were on their way sooner than I think."

He was surprised at what she was saying. He thought that she was the one who had taught him a new theory. He wasn't supposed to be the smart one to be educating people on something else other than fixing up a car.

"How so?" He asked, curious for a more in-depth explanation.

She looked at the watch on her wrist and licked her lips. "I'm really sorry Finn, but I got to go now. There's this audition that I'm lined up for and I hope to nail it."

"That's awesome! You're going to get the part, for sure!" He exclaimed, genuinely happy that she was on her way to doing something she loved.

"Thank you for believing in me." Her face had softened to humility at his encouragement. "Well, I'm working tonight if you'd like to drop by. It's not going to be a long shift, so we could talk."

"I'd like that." A gentle smile imprinted on his fair skin and she was excited to see him already looking forward to tonight.

"So I'll see you then?" She asked.

He nodded his head and she opened her arms to embrace him. He leaned in and whispered into her hair.

"You're going to get that part Rach, I can feel it."

She squeezed him harder at that comment. She needed all the luck she could get her hands on. The morning started out rough with the run in with Sue. But everything was already turning around. First, the bumping into Finn, then the news of how long his stay was. And with everything happening, she had scored more time with him tonight. He was her good luck charm because whenever he was around, she'd feel that everything was better.

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't Miss Daisy who finally graced us with her presence." Kurt remarked sarcastically when his stepbrother walked into the lobby with a Starbucks in tow. If only Blaine could afford the time off work. But well, Finn would just have to do. He was certainly looking more energetic than before, which was a good sign for him. Kurt needed his brother around.<p>

They may have their disputes over trivial things, but this was his brother. Sure, he'd just be as oblivious as all men are about the tiny details that go into a wedding, but at least Kurt wasn't going to be alone. However, seeing as how Finn was 'forced' into doing this little errand with him, Kurt Hummel just hoped that it wouldn't make the man too stubborn to care. He had to make rational decisions in the problems they'd have to deal with.

"You certainly look a lot better now." Kurt had eased his way in with an observation that might put him back into Finn's good books.

Finn hid a smile behind his cup as he took a sip of his drink. It put Kurt in his place. Finn came off as though he had a secret that he wasn't ready to share with anyone but himself. Raising his paper cup with its contents now cooler than before, the giant man said, "This is magic."

Nope, coffee was not the reason for his sudden uplifting mood. Kurt was sure of it. He had watched Finn through everything. He had watched him grow into the man that he was today. He remained simple and naïve through the years, which made him understand his stepbrother like the back of his palm. Finn's change in attitude had another reason.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to push Finn into saying anything. He still remembered how fragile he was and still is. He may have been this tall person who didn't seem to fear anything, but it were people like him that made everything that more paradoxical.

Finn had the kindest heart Kurt had ever known. He probably got that from his Mom who had been the wonderful stepmother any child could ask for. Because of this softhearted nature, Finn had been prone to endless mistakes, regrets and heartaches. Not necessarily romantic-wise, but it were still events that hurt him.

He understood how Finn would keep things to himself, just like how he'd always did if something too good to be true came along. Whatever it was, the secretive smile on his stepbrother's face made Kurt swell with anticipation. It had been ages since he saw joy emitting from the chocolate brown irises, and he was glad. Finn seemed to be paving his way back into something good, and there was no way Kurt would change that. If Finn were ready, he would wait.

"I'm fine Kurt. Come on, let's go." The tall man said hurriedly as he ushered them out of the lobby.

New York hit him with a gust of wind and he inhaled the scent of the city. Yellow taxis were zooming by, as people rushed about their daily mundane jobs. It was a regular day for everyone out there, unaware of how it wasn't the case for Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. He was counting the minutes until tonight.

Kurt pulled him unto the streets, but it didn't bother Finn as much as it did that morning. Because after his trip for coffee, he knew this day was getting better already.

* * *

><p>She gripped the ends of her audition sheet, letting it crumple between her fingers. She swallowed hard and looked at the stage that she had a connection with. She still remembered the first time she entered a theatre after the accident. It was the one thing since the chaos that she felt as though perhaps the accident didn't happen. The feeling of wonderment from any theatre was exhilarating. Just being in there was enough to remind her of how much she loved the arts. Broadway was Rachel Berry. Whether it was before the accident, or after losing her memory. Broadway had been inked into her veins, tattooing every inch of her too deeply to be forgotten.<p>

Taking tiny steps, she made her way towards the front rear where many hopefuls had the same promising look. Sitting herself down at the second row, she scanned the sprinkle of people. She read through the lines of the script and inhaled deeply. Shutting her eyes, she whispered to herself, "You're going to get that part Rach, I can feel it."

She wondered to herself how was it possible for her to believe that she could snag this job if she hadn't met him that morning. All it took was a simple sentence of faith that has sent her flying into the sky of possibilities. His words were like venom in her head, taking control of the thoughts. She actually believed him more than anything else that she could really get the part.

"Hey Rach!" A cheery voice sounded with a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her companion for the audition. Tina Cohen-Chang was another young woman she had the privilege of calling her savior after the accident. The Asian girl had been nothing but helpful for the past auditions Rachel Berry had signed up for. She had a voice to go with that amazing generosity too. Through the weeks, how these two girls would go to tryouts together became the norm. "Have you been here long?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. Then, the crowd started to simmer down into hushed whispers and a man had taken the stage.

"Good morning to all. So we're starting off with the auditions for the supporting roles before moving up to the female lead. You have the option of singing a song of your choice, so try to relax a little." Then, he walked off, and the auditions began.

Two hours later, Rachel had sat through the sea of hopefuls. She was the last one standing. The tiny girl wasn't sure if it was a good sign, being assigned the last one to perform. Some of the people who had sung were really good and she was pretty intimidated by the unrecognized talent out there.

Tina had done exceptionally well for the role she auditioned for and Rachel was proud of her friend. The Asian girl had definitely improved on many aspects as an actress since the day Rachel knew about her. She felt a squeeze in her hands and Tina gave a nod of encouragement.

Her palms became sweaty with nervousness. Walking up to the platform, she took her position on center stage at the point marked "X" with tape. The spotlights shone on her and the illuminated heat warmed the contours of her face. She took a deep breath.

She wished she could find a source of support during her performance; at least it would help to get through the fear of messing up. Squinting to catch a view, all that appeared in front of her was a greyish blank, blocking her view of the audience due to the overhead lighting.

"You're going to get the part." She whispered to herself. Rachel Berry started to grow a little more confident when the image of her favorite stranger's smile flashed before her mind. She remembered his excitement for her and how sure he was about this moment.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing "On My Own" from the seminal Broadway classic, Les Miz."

"Fantastic. Let's hear it."

She gulped and nodded at the pianist, the only visible being.

_On my own_  
><em>Pretending he's beside me<em>  
><em>All alone, I walk with him till morning<em>  
><em>Without him<em>  
><em>I feel his arms around me<em>  
><em>And when I lose my way I close my eyes<em>  
><em>And he has found me<em>

_I love him_  
><em>But when the night is over<em>  
><em>He is gone, the river's just a river<em>  
><em>Without him the world around me changes<em>  
><em>The trees are bare and everywhere<em>  
><em>The streets are full of strangers<em>

_I love him_  
><em>But everyday I'm learning<em>  
><em>All my life, I've only been pretending<em>  
><em>Without me, his world will go on turning<em>  
><em>A world that's full of happiness<em>  
><em>That I have never known<em>

_I love him_  
><em>I love him<em>  
><em>I love him<em>  
><em>But only on my own<em>

Tina squealed with delight when Rachel Berry had belted out the last bit of harmony in perfect pitch. She didn't care that everyone started to look at her strangely. Rachel Berry deserved applause. This was the riskiest role she had taken up, after countless auditions for minor parts. This brave step, that she wasn't confident about, was handled flawlessly. Tina was sure that she would get the part. Because well, she just had to.

She watched as her tiny brunette friend took a bow on stage. That girl had suffered so much after the accident. She still remembered the look on Mercedes face when she heard the news. She hadn't known Rachel Berry personally but heard about her from the way Mercedes often spoke fondly of. Strangely enough, there was nobody around when she came to, or at least no one that she had heard of.

The chocolate woman had dragged Tina to the emergency room the minute she got the news. Mercedes hadn't been real close with Rachel, but she was a friend. On the day of the accident, she wasn't identifiable, so the press had issued a picture of her when she was dragged into an ambulance. Quite frankly, it wasn't any bit of a pretty sight. Blood smothered her face and it was possible that there might be some mistake. If it wasn't for her prominent snout, she could have been passed off as any other victim.

There was a man too. To this day, Mercedes and Tina couldn't figure out who he was, seeing that they hadn't been on close terms. If identifying Rachel was a tough task, determining whom the other man's identity was practically impossible. He had his head wrapped up in gauze, with bruises and scratches painted unto his body. Injuries had masked his frame and there simply wasn't any distinctive feature that could spark who he might be.

Mercedes, the only frequent visitor of Rachel Berry's dropped by to check up on the girl. Once in a while, if time could be spared, she'd drop by his ward too. When the brunette came around, Mercedes had wheeled her into the room. The police were getting a little urgent. After all, she only woke up a month later. Truth be told, nobody knew how long were this couple was going to take to come around. When Rachel finally came to, the hospital retrieved their hope for her companion too.

Perhaps they had been too optimistic. Rachel didn't move up to speed as the doctors had predicted she would. She'd lie in bed most of the time, and didn't have the energy to talk. She stayed still and silent into the second month of recovery. After three weeks though, her responses became normal and somewhat better. It was a slow healing process, so Mercedes stayed with her through and through.

One day, when the chocolate woman had intentions of dropping by his ward after her visit with Rachel, he was gone. Just like that. There was no news of him, and it seemed as though he ceased to exist. Mercedes had questioned Rachel occasionally but every time the accident was mentioned, her head would throb with pain, as though talking about him was a bad memory. She relented in the interrogation. After all, she wasn't a tight-knit friend; she didn't have any reason to probe.

Since then, Mercedes and Tina had nursed her back to health. The credit should be given to the chocolate woman though. For an acquaintance, Mercedes had put in a great amount of effort to ensure the normalcy Rachel had to get back too. Everything was taken care of, and Rachel had expressed her greatest gratitude for everything they had done.

The mystery of who the man was still hung over their heads like an old chandelier; waiting for the day it would just surrender itself from the rusty weight, and come crashing down into the ground. Sometimes, when the wind breezed past the fragile object, it would twinkle in the air and she would jolt up at something familiar. However, the gentle knocking of glass against each other would drive her into a session of therapy for having unbearable migraines. It was daunting, so they gave up eventually. If Rachel didn't have any significant recollection, perhaps he just wasn't an important figure in her life.

"Very nice Rachel." A man had sounded into the darkness after she was done.

The brunette shielded her eyes from the light as she squinted again to get a better view. He was a blur, but she could make out a head of curled up brown hair. She attempted to smile in his direction, if he was indeed the source of sound, before hurrying down the stairs.

The voices in the theatre started to rise, and within seconds, everyone was talking about the performances. A break was instructed, so some left their seats for a quick visit to the bathroom while others remained behind. Turning to the woman who had just given the best audition of her time yet, she embraced her friend.

"That was so beautiful Rachel!" Tina exclaimed with delight.

Blushing from the compliment, Rachel let out a breath. "You think so? I hope I did okay up there." She looked nervously at the stage, the haven she had just descended from.

"Okay? It was more than okay! That was so beautiful! You really do have a gift Rachel. Nobody could have sung this better than what you did up there."

If it was possible, her face reddened at the compliment she wasn't used to. "Stop it, there were so many talented people today."

The man from before came up to the pair of girls. He was certainly impressed by the performance Rachel Berry had given. This little brunette's voice was pure gold. Before she was done with the song, he already knew that he was going to cast her. Then again, there was another small reason for his decision. He knew who she was.

"That was really good."

His voice startled the pair and Rachel looked up to the man who had given her a compliment. He was dressed in a professor type blazer completed with those cheesy elbow patches. The slight wrinkles that seeped into his skin when he started to smile were enough for her to conclude that he was slightly older than she was.

She gulped and looked at Tina, unsure if this comment was just out of politeness. The Asian girl, however, bounced her head with excitement and Rachel got to her feet. She came up to his shoulders and smiled nervously.

"Thank you."

With that, he walked away and she breathed a sigh of relief from the social awkwardness.

Tina's jaw dropped wide open when the man walked away. When her friend sunk back into the seat beside her, she squealed again.

"Rachel! The casting producer just gave you a compliment! Now don't you doubt me anymore! Because you are so going to get the part!"

She didn't take Tina's words too seriously. She didn't want to jinx the hopeful thoughts her friend had already implanted in her head. She needed to stay calm and be realistic if she didn't get the job. Then, out of the blue, she started to think about Finn. His words of encouragement had certainly gotten her through the performance. She could almost see the supportive look on his face once he knew about how well she had fared. As said, she didn't want to jinx anything, but she found herself wondering if he'd celebrate with her IF she got the part.

And in somewhere right about 10 blocks away from the brunette, Finn found himself hiding a smile as the image of her face paraded past his mind for the third time since he last saw her. A faint breezed graced his face and he looked up into the sky. As though the wind would carry his message to her, he whispered,

"You showed them."

* * *

><p>His eyes found her the minute she walked into the room. How could he miss her? Even after the accident, she still had this aura that lingered around. Whenever she walked into any room, he'd feel her presence almost immediately. Today was no different from before. He took his time to inspect the girl from his place on higher ground. He hadn't been able to see her up close just as yet, but had a clear enough view.<p>

She looked lost, but not in the sense that she was in a wrong room. She would never be out of place in a Broadway theatre because this was where she belonged. Her drive was the element that had vanished, and the confident Rachel Berry wasn't evident in her eyes anymore. Instead, fear, as though she believed that there were others capable of overshadowing her talent. He had never seen her looking so fearful before a performance.

When she began chatting up an Asian girl, he loosened up slightly in his seat. Because he almost forgot how gorgeous her smile was when she kicked back into relaxation. He always found himself in the comfort of her face, so he sneaked glances in between the auditions. Today was no different from before.

It had been a year since he last saw her pretty face. These 12 months that he had just overcome from was excruciating. He hated reminiscing about the past. He's been trying not to think anymore, just simply carrying on living. But when he saw her today, all his self-preservation flew out the doors as though he hadn't even made the effort to try and forget. Every memory he had, was rushing back and he squeezed his eyes shut at the thoughts.

The day of the accident was the same night that he left his job. He might have regretted in his impulsive decision from time to time, but it decreased over the past few months. It was something he had to do anyway, seeing that there were better prospects in the Broadway world. He missed performing too much to let it go. He had bought a ticket for the front row of her show and was so proud of her for achieving such high levels of greatness.

He felt his world crumbling down when he heard that she had lost her memory. Did everything they had before mean nothing to her now? He had tried to get back to her a couple of times, but work caught up with him. Finally, he just had to let go. Perhaps, it was for the best, he remembered telling himself. But as he saw her face again this day, he shook his head.

He hated regrets and this was the biggest one he ever made. And as time got the better of him, he became afraid in fixing the problem. He'd pushed away any flickering thought of reconnection. That's the problem with regrets, which he detested to the core. Since the accident, he hadn't been able to live with himself for giving up on her like that. But today was going to change all of that.

When he heard the news of how she became better, he'd attempted to maybe reintroduce himself. Perhaps the accident was the wake up call to turn every wrongdoing he ever inflicted on her into perfection. But one morning, just as he left his apartment, his eyes caught sight of the brunette hair on the streets and his knees gave in. He almost passed out from just a glance of her.

It made him hate himself for being that weak in her presence. He couldn't help it either. So when she walked into the theatre that morning, it froze him to his seat. But watching her sing reminded him of how he had felt towards her and how it never changed. He had to suck it up if he wanted things to get better for the both of them. That's why today was going to change all of that.

The older man who had made a short conversation with her came up and settled beside him.

"I couldn't stay away." He felt the need to explain his reasons for him being here.

The older man flipped through the audition papers in his hands, making a mental list of those whom he had to cut. It wasn't going to be an easy decision. Many surprised him today, so he knew that he had his work cut out for him. He, however, knew the one person that stood out amongst the crowd. That person was Rachel Berry.

"From the auditions or her?" He asked casually.

There wasn't any reply, which made him look at the dazed young lad. Rachel Berry was making a comeback, and he was going to make it happen for her. She had wasted a year on recuperation but now that he had seen her back on her feet, it was time.

"Just so you know, I'm going to cast her."

The younger man refused to speak up, and just nodded to show his acknowledgment of the news.

"You haven't forgotten about her, have you?" The man in the blazer asked again after a few moments of silence.

The young man took a deep breath and answered slowly but surely. "How could you ever forget the woman you loved?"

The two of them looked down at the people who were taking their exit. Spotting the tiny brunette with her Asian friend, he smiled at how carefree she looked.

Patting the male lead of his musical, Will Schuester took his departure. "I'll see you next week."

Nodding, he allowed his eyes to return to the stage, the place that started it all. Inhaling loudly, he allowed her audition to carry him into the happy place. It was when they had last seen each other. Rachel Berry was the life that he lost once before. He was never going to let go of it now that she was back.

A voice sounded from the back of his head, interrupting his dearly missed memories. It was time to leave. But he knew that the next time he was going to be here again, he would finally have the prerogative to work alongside her.

"Jesse, come on! You're running late."

* * *

><p>Ch. 2! I was working on this daily since I last updated, and finally finished the last third of it yesterday after submitting the new ch. of "Love Pundit". Either ways, this was really awesome to work on because it's been exactly a year since I started watching glee! While rewatching the scene of Rachel Berry's first performance, I got chills up my back and it didn't go away for a good 10 minutes! Hope that this chapter could perhaps bring you back fond memories of the first day you started watching glee! :')<p>

Bananappancakes and noro YAY! Glad to see you guys on board with the new story so quickly! You guys are so amazing for being so supportive already. So much love from me to you :')

PerfectFinchel, Hai hai hai! Hmm, it is an original fic idea that I had. Although if the storyline does coincide with another one, do let me know! I'd hate to come off as though I ripped the idea off someone else. You are so sweet to be spending your time on my stories. Really, I couldn't have asked for a better reviewer like yourself. Keep being lovely :')

Laylita83, hai hai hai sweetheart! This story is somewhat, 'darker'(?) than my previous stories. Comparing with The Love Pundit, I had to sort of channel myself that this story was going to be different as compared to that. But I am super excited to see you already loving this. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you in any ways though! Have a lovely day love :)

PaochiCute, Hai hai hai my love! Your questions are mindblowing! I am still figuring out the little details of how everything could make sense, but this chapter (I hope0 answers some of them! It would be revealed along the way so stay tuned honey! Gah, I still can't believe you're that awesome to be writing such a long review. I feel that I haven't done enough for you so just crossing my fingers that you're enjoying this chapter as well!

Sammystump, aren't you just the smart little gleek? :') Well, yes sweetheart, the words were said by Jesse in the Madonna episode. The end of this chapter does reveal Jesse St James, thus already hinting that he is playing a big part of the story! I hope you'll enjoy this!

GeekyGleek, Hai hai hai! You inquisitive little one! Well, I certainly hope that this chapter answers some of the questions! The later chapters would explain even further, so I hope you wouldn't mind that things may not make a lot of sense right now!

CarCarBeepBroom, hai hai hai! Don't forget about your essay! It's much more important than this little thing, really! Still overjoyed that you're loving this so far though. I don't know how you can invest that much faith in me, but it's appreciated and treasured darling. You are so wonderful and thank you for just being you :')


	3. Ch 3: This Is Jesse St James

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel threw up his hands in exasperation. Strangely enough, he felt as though he had been doing that for the entire afternoon. But people deserved to know that things weren't going the way he wanted them to. At this moment though, people who couldn't do his biding didn't annoy him. It was the stupid smile that seemed permanently imprinted on his stepbrother's face.<p>

He smacked down his paper cup unto the table, causing the giant's attention to be diverted.

"Is there something wrong with your drink? Is it not diet?"

"Oh ha, ha, ha, Finn."

The tall man sniggered at his comment and continued with his fries.

"You seriously don't know what this is about?"

Finn sighed and looked at him. "Kurt, I'm not some psycho. You can't expect me to read your mind when you're not even going to tell me what might this about."

Kurt had to laugh at that. "You mean psychic. A psycho's someone who's you know, insane. Although should I rule that out?"

Finn threw a fry into his brother's direction.

Kurt continued laughing at his stepbrother and only reduced to a muffled chuckle once Finn burnt his eyes at him. Finally, Kurt managed to compose himself and returned his gaze at Finn.

"Seriously though, is something wrong with you? Do you still have a headache from last night? I said I was sorry!"

"You should be sorry."

"Aw, come on. Don't be such a baby." Smacking him on the neck, the soft impact startled the tall man.

"Kurt! Mom said no hitting!"

The porcelain man threw up his hands in exasperation again. Things that annoyed him today should be observed and recorded. Perhaps he could make the book of records for having that many displeasured events in a day. He got back to drinking his afternoon diet soda, and decided to give his mind a break.

Finn swallowed the current fry in his mouth and took a sip of his cola. Wiping his mouth with a serviette, he let out a small breath and Kurt sneaked a look at him. There was definitely something going on with him.

"Finn, do you want to talk about it?" He started to worry. Of course, it shouldn't be something big. After all, he wasn't depressed or anything. It was just that the last time he had been this giddy with happiness was over a year ago. Then, a realization dawned upon him.

"Is it drugs?"

This definitely got the tall man's undivided attention. He raised his eyebrows at the question. "Excuse me?"

"Oh God, it is isn't it? Finn, it's not going to help in anything. I knew there was something wrong with you when you took that long nap. God Finn, what is it that made you turn to drugs? It's Puck isn't it? Seriously Finn –"

He couldn't finish his question because his stepbrother had torn apart a new packet of ketchup and the opening was this close to his newly bought Burberry jacket.

"Don't you dare!" Kurt Hummel started to panic of what Finn might do.

Laying down his hand, Finn hid a smile while trying to put on a serious front. "Why are you acting all crazy? I know how people get a little nutty while planning their wedding but you're practically mental right now."

Kurt sighed with relief at his action. "I don't know, you've been smiling to yourself since you got the coffee this morning. If I didn't know better, it might be alcohol you're drinking."

Shaking his head, Finn had to release a snort. Kurt was definitely too much of a drama queen sometimes. "You got nothing to worry about all right? I mean yes, it was since coffee and no, I'm not on drugs. So you know, quit Mom-ing

"Could you blame me? You're looking like an idiot with that smile."

Finn hid another one to himself before sipping into his drink.

"You see! This was what I was talking about! For God's sake Finn, you're about to turn 30 soon. Grow up and stop keeping stuff to yourself so that people can stop worrying about you all right?" Kurt mimicked the way Finn had talked to him earlier that day and the giant had to roll his eyes at his tone.

The giant sighed. "I just don't want to jinx it okay? It's been ages since I've had this feeling. I was kinda hoping I could," He let out another sigh before continuing. "I was kinda hoping that I could keep it to myself for a little while longer before I let the cat of the bag."

He saw the unconvinced look on his brother's face. In attempts to ease the uneasiness brooding in the porcelain man, he offered a small smile, and said. "Don't worry Kurt. It's nothing bad. In fact, it's pretty good. That's why I want to hold on to it a little longer."

"I honestly do not understand what goes on inside your head sometimes. But come on. Eat up. We still have lots to do."

Finn sighed and begrudgingly stuffed the rest of the food in his mouth. "First, you got me to be your wedding slave. Then, you wouldn't quit bugging me. Now, I can't even enjoy the rest of my meal? What kind of brother are you?"

"The one who would kick your butt if you don't get a move on." Kurt replied with a superior tone as he picked up his trusty schedule book. Then, he walked off, ignoring the fact that his brother was still taking his time to get out of his seat.

Finn Hudson grumbled beneath his breath and cursed his soon to be brother-in-law mentally for his absence.

"Finn!" Kurt yelped and this time, it was Finn who threw up his hands in exasperation.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry let out a breath as she mopped around the last section of tables in the bar. It had now been two hours after her audition, and she was feeling carefree. Perhaps, it was the weight off her shoulders, knowing that she had 'aced the test'. Or maybe, the day was just suddenly moving a lot faster. Checking the time on her watch, she realized she could spare half an hour before her shift officially commenced.<p>

Making an impromptu decision to take a bath, she found this unexplainable need to beautify herself for her 'date' tonight. Thinking about Finn again, she smiled at the remembrance of him. She couldn't wait to tell him the news. They hadn't got back to her just as yet, and Rachel Berry wasn't one to jinx any hopes by appearing confident. But Finn was different. He was her motivator. He deserved to know, and hopefully, he would be proud of her too.

Unconscious to the fact that she had begun humming her recent favorite love tune, she climbed up the dodgy stairwell of the building into her home.

Letting herself in, she winced at the initial scent of her place. After 7 months of living in this one room apartment, she still hadn't gotten used to the depressing welcome. She cleaned every bit of the space, hoping to rid the funky smell. To no avail, it still stuck with her like Sue Sylvester and her constant yapping.

She went for the bedroom, the only thing in this world that could make her feel safe. It was an odd triangular shape, which was funny for a bedroom. But the queer shape was the factor that pulled her in. It wasn't big, in fact, rather small. It didn't matter anyhow because she was tiny herself.

Rachel Berry didn't have a thousand outfits like the rest of the girls in Manhattan. Vintage dresses made up most of the clothing she had, and a couple of good-luck dresses, which she got from the charity stores down the street. Needless to say, each one of them was worn on a regular basis. They were hung neatly on a movable clothes hanger by the circular window. The architect of this building might possibly have the most acquired taste ever actually.

She wasn't one to be chasing after jewelry or accessories, so she didn't really have anything to make her feel prettier but a good bath and letting the natural curls in her hair do its job. And that was what she did.

Due to the business in preparing herself for her night job, she rushed about the room, unable to notice the vibration of her phone on the bed. It rang for a couple of seconds, before the blank screen returned again. This continued on for the next five minutes, and when the caller realized that she failed to notice so, he gave up trying.

Sighing, he leaned back in his large black leathery office chair. It was the kind that kids found pleasure in swiveling until they became giddy with the good fun, so for the inner young boy in him, Jesse St James circled three rounds before he was caught in the rapture of dizziness.

He stared down at the drawers for a minute before reaching for the last handle. Taking a deep breath, he slid open the drawer, which had remained tightly shut for the longest time he could remember. It was his secret stash of Rachel Berry memories. Not that he was a stalker or a crazy fan. Okay, hold up. Scratch that. He was sure that he was her number one fan, but obviously not in that crazy obsessive sort of way.

What started his relationship with Rachel Berry, one might wonder. This story though, would bring you back to the day he first heard her sing.

_"Your rendition of 'Don't Stop On My Parade' was flawed. You totally lacked Barbra's emotional depth. But you're talented."_ He had said to her upon their first meeting. Chuckling at the reminiscence of her, he let out a bittersweet sigh. He missed her, he really did.

Truth be told, now that he had watched her sing again that afternoon, he couldn't even remember what made him so afraid to talk to her. Rachel Berry hadn't change a bit, but merely lost herself. He knew that she would bounce back from the mishap because she was that tiny brunette he'll always love. There were so many things he wished could prevent from happening, like how… No. He would not go back to thinking about the past because he'd wallow in self-pity all over again. Right now, was the time he should be treasuring when he finally got the chance to see that replay button work it's magic.

His phone vibrated with an incoming call and it was the man who could make all of that magic happen. The two of them had a funny relationship though. William Schuester was the only director who had faith in Rachel Berry. He had made the bold step four years ago to cast Rachel and Jesse in his upcoming show. Of course, they had been amateurs then, but faith in these two upcoming performers got to where they were.

Jesse St James had left Broadway two years later, seeing that the following musicals had crashed and burned the market. And Will hadn't been too pleased. He'd try his utmost best to explain to Jesse that sometimes, things don't fall into place the way you want it to. Being the one anxious to earn as much money as he could, Jesse went in the other direction, to pursue a career in _marketing_. Needless to say, that was the first mistake he made that foreshadowed their distance.

Rachel however, persevered on, being the strong and confident little thing that she always had been. One year later, she had finally climbed her way up to the top of the Broadway community. It was then, that Jesse saw the flaw in his indecisiveness. Heck, it was the only flaw he saw in himself, explaining the constant debate in his head about everything Rachel related.

At least, there was one thing he was sure of. And that, as you might have guessed, was that his feelings for Rachel Berry had never wavered. Through everything that they've been through, they were 'inseparable'.

"Hello?"

"Jesse!" A muffled voice came over and Jesse instructed for the man to speak up.

"Have you managed to get a hold on her?" Will Schuester asked when he moved to a quiet area.

"Not yet."

"Jesse, what are you waiting for? We need to get this thing started as soon as possible. Opening night's 7 weeks away."

"I tried."

"Obviously not hard enough because I managed to get through."

"Excuse me?"

"I left a voicemail with my contact details and she got back to me."

"Oh." At this moment, Jesse St James had to slap himself in the face for always being the scaredy-cat in front of his tiny brunette. "So she agreed?"

"Jesse, if she didn't want the job, would she even have auditioned for the role?"

"Right."

"So, anyway, I'm just calling to say that rehearsals commence tomorrow morning. You know the drill Jesse."

"Of course."

"You think you're ready to face her again?"

"I have to even if I can't."

"If she means as much to you as you say you do, don't screw this up all right? Not many people in this world are that lucky to get a second chance to pursue the same thing again after they've failed once."

"Thanks Will again. For casting her."

"Anything for the star Jesse St James."

You see, at this point, it would explain why these two men had a funny relationship. Will Schuester, as disappointed as he had been with the younger man; never stopped believing in Jesse. Nobody knew why too, or maybe Will was just an understanding fellow that way. When Jesse realized his folly, Will took him back in an instant. Over the past year, Jesse St James was the sole project he focused on, and within months, he skyrocketed the Broadway incomes.

Hanging up from the short conversation, Jesse sunk back into his seat and swiveled in his chair once again.

_Rachel Berry_. Finally, he couldn't escape the ordeal. She might have been brainwashed from the memories but not him. And in the weeks leading up to opening night, he'd be damn sure that he'd try his best to force every flashback out of her. He just had to.

* * *

><p>She was prancing down the stairs. She couldn't believe her good fortune already. Everything that happened since she got the call was suddenly making today seem the best one she'll ever have. Rachel Berry was in the highest spirits since she got out of the accident and strangely enough, she could feel that energy bursting in her that hinted this was the start of everything magnificent.<p>

The first person she had seen when she walked through was Mike Chang, the permanent bartender of the place.

"Oh Mike, what a wonderful day this has been." She announced as she waltzed to the counter and looked at the stacked up bottles behind him dreamily when she came to a stop.

"I get that you've gotten the good news?"

Letting out a breath of satisfaction, her eyes dilated with a higher amount of bliss than before. "You can say that again."

He chuckled as he wiped up a mug with the dishtowel. Such a peculiar thing to have the stereotypical assumption that this action was what all bartenders would do, and yet again, was there anything else they could do before the official shift started?

Snapping out of her fantasy, which she would most definitely zone out into again soon, she asked, "Did Tina get the role she auditioned for?"

"She was cast as your understudy Rach."

"Oh." The brunette was afraid to respond. She scolded herself mentally for being so self-centered sometimes. Here she was, gloating over the success, which had been an indirect way of rubbing it in Mike's face that she scored a better role than his girlfriend did.

He had to laugh when he saw the descend from heaven on her face. "Rach, don't worry about it. Tina was squealing over the phone. She said that this might be the best offer ever. Not that she was hoping you'd screw up, but in any case that you might, this would be her big break."

"Well, that's one way to look at it." Rachel replied, trying to sound optimistic.

He gave her a reassuring smile and then the owner of the bar walked in, yelling out orders that they were opening in ten minutes time. Rachel Berry, however, wasn't even fazed that most of the screaming was directed at her. Walking up to her boss, she clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest.

"Sue. Sue, sue, sue, sue, sue."

The tall woman raised her eyebrows at her tiny employee. She turned to look at the bartender who just gave another light laugh before wiping up the final mugs.

Grabbing the arms of her benefactor, Rachel squealed and hugged the woman as tight as she could. "I can't thank you enough."

"Have you been on drugs, Miss Diva? Because I will have none of that nonsense in my bar, you hear me?"

"Oh Sue, other people may not get your humor, and in fact, I don't usually do. But today, you seem to be having some improvement in your funny area."

"Mike, what the heck?" She turned to the man behind the counter, afraid to look at the crazy little girl who seemed scarily upbeat.

He shrugged his shoulders and noticed the first group of patrons at the entrance. Beckoning for them to enter, Sue untangled the energetic woman around her waist.

"I have no idea what's going on with you. But keep that energy up. I need you to be on your best tonight, after what happened yesterday." Then, she left to entertain her customers as Rachel skipped to her side of the place.

Now, the icing on top of this beautiful day would be the sight of Finn Hudson, walking in with that charming smile of his. She looked at the clock placed on top of Mike's section. It read 8pm. She didn't give him an exact time to drop by, merely stating that she would end her shift earlier today. But if the day wanted to complete the task of making it perfect for her, she hoped that he would arrive soon.

You might think that because this is a story, the events written in it would have the male lead walk right in at this moment. That, however, wasn't what happened. Rachel Berry looked towards the door, and let her vision fixate in that direction for a good five minutes. Perhaps if she wished hard enough, he might just come through. Realizing that life ain't as pretty as those in the movies, she excused herself to the tiny dressing room she had to call hers.

_Maybe an hour or so_, she thought to herself as she watched her reflection combed through the already neatly curled hair. Trying not to be disappointed that she had to wait a while longer to share the news with her favorite stranger, she cleared her mind with her favorite dream instead. It was pretty old brochure; her standing in the middle of the stage, waving out to the adoring fans who'd be cheering 'encore' because nobody would ever be tired of her voice.

Most of the time, this was what she pictured in her mind. But on lucky instances, when she'd wake up from her sleep in the morning, the same dream would be vivid in her mind. On those days, she'd be superstitious and assume that her next 24 hours might be one of her few better days.

Then, at this point, she had to rewind everything that happened from the previous day. If today was the best day ever, she should have woken up from the most crowd crazy audience dream sequence she ever had. When in actual fact, this morning, she wasn't the least bit hopeful in snagging the part. At least, not until the run in she had with Finn this morning. Was he her lucky charm? It would certainly seem so, because everything that he had been a part of so far turned into something better.

Her previous night, which had been pretty typical, was suddenly made better when she had someone to stick up for her. Her morning, which was usually a dampening spirits one, became hopeful because of the little statement he said. _"You're going to get that part Rach, I can feel it."_

How can one, a complete stranger on the street who didn't even know who she was, be capable of that much faith in her? Truth be told, he hadn't even heard her sing to her fullest potential yet. Then, with that thought, she smiled a sneaky grin at the reflection in her mirror. That's it. Singing one of her all time favorite musical hits would be the thank-you present she'd give to Finn. That's the least she could do for the most delightful supporter she had met.

And a couple of meters away, in he walked, taking the wind along with him as he entered the place. Finn Hudson couldn't see many patrons, much to his delight. It certainly seemed a lot more pleasant without the rowdy bunch from yesterday night. Tucking his hands into the back pocket of his jeans, he made his way towards the same bartender as before.

"Hi, you were here yesterday, weren't you?" The Asian man questioned Finn, seeing that there was ample time to make small talk with the new guest at his counter. Nodding, Finn Hudson gave a small smile.

"How did you–"

"You caused quite a stir here last night, after Rach pulled you out. That's a little difficult to forget. Sue, the owner of the place, wasn't too happy about it."

The tall man started to worry. "I didn't get her fired, did I?"

The bartender had to smile. "She's safe. Sue wouldn't fire her, even if her life depended on it. Rachel's too important."

"Of course she is. She's seriously too good for this place anyway."

"So you're smitten by her too, huh?" Mike Chang asked with a knowing smile.

Finn Hudson winced at the embarrassing little secret. "Is it that obvious?"

"Sort of. I mean, you aren't the first person to say that about her anyway."

"Oh." Finn hung his head. He wasn't sure if the feeling he had in him was disappointment. It certainly seemed like it, because he felt that just maybe he could stand a chance with her. Not to say that anything could happen, seeing that he was staying in New York for only about a month. Still, he thought that he could stand a chance. Although, should he be surprised with the number of suitors she had when she was that good?

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Then, Mike took a glass of soda to place it before Finn. Dropping a lemon wedge into the drink, he continued. "If it makes you feel any better, the other contestants, so to speak; wouldn't stand a chance against you. I mean she pulled you out of this joint. Our Berry isn't known for being defiant, so that's saying something."

The surrounding lights of the place started to dim, and Mike knew that Rachel Berry was up for her shift. He saw her take the stage and made eye contact with the performer. The tiny brunette knew that back of the customer anywhere, and a wide grin started to stretch across her face. She nodded at Mike and tapped the microphone.

"It's only one night. And I'm not even from down here. We're just strangers who met under an interesting situation." Finn had said, after sipping into his drink.

"I'm not so sure."

His statement made the customer look at him with confusion. Instead of replying him with an answer, Mike Chang pointed towards the platform and walked away.

"Good evening." Her soft voice echoed into the dark room and he saw her looking right at him. Smiles grew across their faces in unison upon the eye contact. "I hope all of you having a lovely evening so far. If you haven't, I hope things would get better. Any case, for my opening song, I'd like to dedicate this to the random stranger I met yesterday. Finn Hudson, this is for you."

_Something has changed within me_  
><em>Something is not the same<em>  
><em>I'm through with playing by the rules<em>  
><em>Of someone else's game<em>

_Too late for second-guessing_  
><em>Too late to go back to sleep<em>  
><em>It's time to trust my instincts<em>  
><em>Close my eyes, and leap<em>

_It's time to try defying gravity_  
><em>I think I'll try defying gravity<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down!<em>

_I'm through accepting limits_  
><em>Cause someone says they're so<em>  
><em>Some things I cannot change<em>  
><em>But till I try, I'll never know<em>

_Too long I've been afraid of_  
><em>Losing love I guess I lost<em>  
><em>Well, if that's love<em>  
><em>It comes at much too high a cost<em>

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
><em>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity<em>  
><em>I think I'll try defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down<em>

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
><em>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity<em>  
><em>I think I'll try defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down<em>

Rachel Berry loved her early audience. There wouldn't be too many, just sprinkling groups of one or two in the space. Nobody had started drinking just as yet, so there could be two reasons why they came. First, they had intentions to get wasted, so they were warming up for the night to come. The second reason, which hardly was the case, was that some of them came with the intentions to hear her sing. They were the ones who appreciated music better than the typical sort last night.

Tonight, hardly any of the second group early patrons were around, except for one. It was the one who she had a peculiar budding new friendship, and he wasn't even bothered by the fact that he was the only one at his feet, applauding the hardest he ever could. Stares were shot at the weirdly fanatical man, and if you didn't understand his respect for Rachel Berry, you would be looking at him too.

Finn Hudson was blown away. Whatever she did last night couldn't even begin to compare to the song she just did. I'm sure you've heard of the phrase, bringing the house down. Well, that wasn't what she did. Rachel Berry took the place by a cyclone so hard; it didn't just land in Kansas to crush the Wicked Witch of the East. It brought Finn's expectation of singers to a whole new level, in which, he was so sure nobody could ever beat. And that counted for something bigger than the Oz story, in his honest opinion. It was absolutely magnificent. The most astounding voice ever created, she was truly the most talented person ever alive.

Things were a lot more laid back in the opening hour. So Rachel Berry bounced off her stage and started towards Finn. She waited long enough to keep the exciting news to herself. It was time to tell her number one fan.

"Hi!" She screamed from the thrill of being close to him again. He smiled, flashing those handsome dimples in his cheeks. Squealing again at a higher decibel, she lunged for his arms, taking the man by a shock. He wasn't too displeased about the surprise though. Embracing his little tiger, he smiled into her hair.

They stayed in that position for a bit over five seconds, making the hug longer than the protocol. When the released each other, her right arm rested on his forearm, and in turn, his fingers supported her elbow.

"Hey tiger. That's a pretty big welcome you got there." He saw her giggle and started to lean against the counter, without letting go of the girl. Asking with a more gentle tone that gave her heart a thump, Finn's eyes started to glisten with joy.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, just the confidence of success." She replied with a big smile on her face.

He raised his left eyebrow and then an assuming smirk started to dissolve. "You mean…"

Nodding her head, his smirk widened until it previewed his teeth. Pulling her in for another embrace, he squeezed the small body frame. Her arms went over his shoulder and gripped Finn's back, seeing that he was a little too big for her size.

"What did I tell? I told you, didn't I? I said you were going to get the part, and you really did!" He said excitedly and suddenly that adrenaline rush came sweeping into her spine again. Finn really did seem happy, and it made her feel good about herself. Still, she was a little overwhelmed by his enthusiasm, so the tiny girl dug her head in his chest.

He loosened the grip around his favorite performer, and saw the blush dapped on her cheeks. They didn't have much chance to talk about her successful win, so the pair made a pact to celebrate after she was done with her shift. As he watched her take her place on stage, the pride for her in his heart soared. Rachel Berry gave him a little wave before allowing her vision to return to the inattentive audience. It didn't bug her that they didn't care. She had Finn in the room, which was all that matters.

* * *

><p>She wiped the tears from her eyes and sipped into her cocktail. Finn Hudson had to be the dorkiest person she had ever met. The stories she had heard in the last hour about his day in New York were making her laugh the hardest she had ever been in months. This was definitely shaping up to the best day she could ever ask for.<p>

He smiled sheepishly at the way she was laughing at him. Naturally, he'd be a little embarrassed by the events that took place, but at least she seemed to be having fun listening to him.

The place was beginning to fill up quite quickly, so the pair was forced to move closer if they wanted to hear themselves speak. Finn hated crowds, which was understandable because he was this tall awkward person often protruding in the crowd, and that made him claustrophobic sometimes. Rachel saw the way he darted glances at the pushy customers and make an impromptu decision to take him away. Bringing him to her dressing room, the two were finally in their own space, which just consisted of them both. Neither was willing to escape this good fortune.

They smiled shyly at each other, now that the entire paradigm of their friendship had shifted from a minute ago. Sure, they were in a world of their own every time they were with each other, ignoring the crowd. But right now, they were alone, alone. Suddenly, an awkward tension began to up rise and he started to smile, hoping that she would say something since he was normally the listener, and she the chatter.

Rachel, was a little lost for words. Sure, they seemed to be long lost friends, talking about anything and everything. But she started to wonder if, now that they were alone, alone, they had already run out of topics to share. So she looked at him, hoping that he could start a new topic to sweep that strangely long silence away.

"So…" They both started in synced with one another, causing a light round of laughter. At least, it seemed to be easing their way into a comfort zone again.

"This is kinda silly huh? As though we couldn't be in the same room together."

He nodded, understanding where she came from. So he took the initiative to come up with a new subject. "So, when's opening night?"

"You believe in me that much that they'd keep me till opening night?" She teased.

"Come on tiger, you screwing with me right now? It's you."

"Finn, stop it. I don't want to jinx anything."

"Well, you're not gonna. You know why? Because you're Rachel Berry."

"You don't even know me."

"I know good singing when I hear it. To me, that's enough. Your voice Rachel goes a long way down the road. You know how fashion's constantly changing because people get tired of wearing the same thing over and over again? Your voice isn't like that Rachel, because people would never get tired of talent."

She raised her eyebrows at this warped metaphor, which amazingly made sense to her. The tip of his ears turned pink, and he looked at her.

"I hope that makes sense. Evidently my brother has been rubbing off me huh, using fashion as an example."

Rachel Berry laughed at that comment. "You are smarter than you think you are Finn."

This time, he looked at her with confusion. "Now that's a first time someone has ever said that to me."

"Come on, give yourself a little more credit."

"Then do what you preach Rach."

Gosh, he really was starting to become a little like Kurt wasn't he? Using some form of reverse psychology on Rachel so that she could have a little more self-confidence. At least, it worked out well because her eyes widened with surprise before giving him a determined grin.

"I should stop wondering if they casted the wrong person or possibly made a mistake and just accept the fact that I got the part huh?"

"That's my girl."

Hearing his reply, a quiet flash started to enter her head, and she started to massage her temples, hoping that it would subside some of the unclear visions. Finn, seeing the woman in distress, started to panic. And the pair failed to notice the phone of Rachel Berry's flashing with a new text message notification.

"Rachel, are you okay? You're starting to look a little pale."

"I'm fine. This happens sometimes." She replied reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, she continued to rub her forehead. Sensing that it might not die down soon, she instructed for Finn to retrieve the pills she took every time this occurred. He watched her pop two circular tablets into her mouth, and within moments, she did seem to look better. Due to Finn watching her like a hawk, she knew that a million questions had surfaced his head, so she explained a little about her situation.

"Ever since the accident, this has been an occasional occurrence. I mean, it's normal I guess. And the fact that I lost my identity."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"According to Mercedes, that's the friend whom was with me when I woke up, I only get these headaches when it's related to him."

"Him?"

Rachel smiled kindly at how inquisitive Finn was. Now that the pills started to work it's magic, she felt well enough to talk about it. This was a first because she wouldn't be sharing it with anyone due to the fear that the pain might act up again. But Finn wasn't just anyone.

"Him has always been the mystery among us. Him has been the one who was with me when it happened. Him would be the one with all the answers. Him was the one who could tell me everything I needed to know." She paused to take a breather because she knew if there was anyone she could talk about her past, it was with Finn, even if she did only know him for a day. His eyes dilated with concern, but he remained quiet, as though telling Rachel that he wouldn't rush her into telling her tale if she weren't ready. But she was.

"There was a man with me in the car when the accident happened. We got admitted to the same hospital, but the last I've heard; things didn't seem too pretty for him. One day, he just disappeared without a trace. The police stopped pushing me for information, much to my doctors relief because every time they did so, I'd get this terrible migraine."

"So, it's like –"

She nodded her head, knowing where he was coming from. "That's right. It seemed as though every time I thought about him, or hear anything about him, it'll make my head throb. I wasn't sure if I wanted any information from the doctors about him though. Because I mean, I wanted to get better. But I also wanted to know more about my life. I went through a couple of therapy sessions, hoping to be able to get the best of both parts, but it just didn't seem to work. Ultimately, I gave up trying to find out more, and everyone agreed it was for the better. Safety first, right?"

He took the time to reel in the information he had just received. "Do you ever wonder if you're ever going to remember though? Or in fact, do you wish to remember?" Finn wasn't even sure if her talking about this now would do any damage to her mind, but it was just out of curiosity. He didn't mean any harm.

Rachel pondered at his question. Nobody ever asked her what she thought about her memory loss. Did she care enough to do the research? Would she give everything up to go back to her past? She wasn't sure.

"I don't know. I guess," Finn really did put her in a pickle with that question. "I guess I would hope that one day, it would all come back to me. The future's important, but the past also brings you to where you want to go, so I would hope that I could remember it eventually. Although, when the time comes, I'd have to choose you know? I need to make a decision if I should carry on with the life I have right now, or go back to where I used to be. And I don't know if I'll be ready for that."

Finn's eyes softened with respect for the strong little one. It sucks to lose a whole big part of you in a car accident. So he gently laid his hand on hers and said, "If you ever need anyone to talk to about this, or help in finding out about him, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Finn, you really are one of the nicest people I've met."

"Yeah? Well, my mom just raised me up good I guess."

* * *

><p>Jesse St James leaned back into his bed as he re-reads the text message. It was sent out by Will to him and Rachel, reminding them of the time they had to be in. He didn't know what happened to him. It was nearly time to head over to the theatre but he chose to lie in bed, looking at the same text message he received from the night before. Perhaps it was how long it had been since he last saw their names together in a sentence.<p>

He brought his hand to his heart, that pumping organ that made him nervous. The Broadway actor didn't have any time to stall anymore though. It was time to see her.

The day was bright, just like how it had been for the past couple of days, but Jesse St James didn't feel the excitement to seize the day as he usually did. While he was anticipating this reunite with Rachel Berry, he was afraid because for the first time in the year, they'd be in each other's faces.

Would it be possible for her to remember everything if she saw him? If she did, she'd find out how much of a jerk he had been to her for the many reasons, which would be explained further. Then, would she forgive him? These were the questions that surfaced in his head all the time. But today, he'd be able to finally get all the answers.

The walk from his apartment to the theatre wasn't very far, and within ten minutes, he had arrived at his destination. Pushing the doors, he let himself in, and the familiar smell filled his nostrils. Everything about the theatre was just energetic, even if it was empty like how it was right then. As a child, he'd visualize the place filled with audiences cheering his name as he took a bow, and that was what got him through high school for being called the musical geek.

The actor caught sight of her brown hair in a distance and there his poor heart went again, pumping so hard against his chest, it started to hurt. Gulping, he remembered his determination from before, in which he quickened his pace.

"Early start huh? Waking up in the morning can be a bitch sometimes."

Rachel Berry jumped at the voice from behind. She shut her eyes, because suddenly, she had this surge of energy shoot up her chest. It wasn't necessarily the uncomfortable sort, but it did make her a little queasy. Frozen in her spot, she opened up her vision to the past.

"You're Rachel Berry aren't you? I'm Jesse. Jesse St James."

* * *

><p>"You did good at that read through." The man said with a kind smile when they were done. She didn't know how to respond. This person that she was working opposite for the musical, had been nice to her all day and she was glad that he was pleasant. Could you imagine her co-star being a jerk? But somehow, the niceness seemed to come with a hidden agenda. So all Rachel Berry did, was to nod in reciprocation.<p>

"Thank you." She had said politely.

"You were really good."

"It was just a read through."

"Yeah, I know. But you did good."

She nodded again, and decided to take her exit from the man that was starting to sound a little too pushy for her liking. It was weird that he hadn't seem to stop staring at her during the entire rehearsal, and now with how persistent he was about the compliment?

Jesse saw that she might be a little uncomfortable, but he didn't care. He couldn't get over the fact that she was here. Rachel Berry was right here, in front of him. The meeting with the remaining cast and crew was adjourned ten minutes ago, and he had hung around, hoping to catch her before she left.

"Do you have some place else to be at?" He forced another question, holding her by the elbow. Looking at his fingers wrapped around the joint, she furrowed her brows before burning her eyes into his. Shaking his grip off, she said,

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Miss Berry, look. There's something I need to talk to you about." There was a compelling tone in his voice that made her tingle with oddness.

She looked at him once again, and instead of the wary glances she'd been delivering his way all day, Rachel Berry studied his eyes. They seemed sad, as though a shadow was cast upon them. With the way he seemed resilient with that one question, she caved.

"Okay Mr. St James, why don't you come by tonight at the place where I work?" Then, she gave the address of her second job and left. His eyes followed after her shadow, watching her intently as she fleet the place. Then, seconds after staring in that direction, he looked down at the address she keyed in his phone. He knew which part of the city this building was located. If he remembered correctly, it wasn't the fanciest place in Manhattan. But,

"Finally." He had whispered to himself before slipping the gadget back into his pockets. Will Schuester had witnessed the entire scene and walked up to the male lead.

"Let her come to you." The older man had said.

"I just can't wait any longer you know?"

"This has been something I've been meaning to ask you. Why didn't you go looking for her after –"

"I thought there wasn't any point. She must have forgotten about me, and it might be for the best."

"So now, you're starting to see that it isn't?"

"Yeah."

Patting the man shoulders, Will said, "Maybe that's the reason why the accident took place. It was meant to give you and her a second chance to make everything right again. The both of you sure did have your fair share in conflicts while you were working together before. I just hope that this time round, without having any influences from the past, the both of you would see that you guys go together."

"Oh, I know we do. I just hope that she'll realize it too."

"She may have lost her memory Jesse, but she wouldn't lose sight of what is good. The both of you make a great team on Broadway, it most certainly would be a shame to see talent go to waste if something terrible happens again."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mike." Finn greeted the man as he entered the bar. He hadn't made any plans with Rachel for the evening, but there was just this urge to see her again. Heck, he wasn't even sure if she was working tonight, but it was worth a shot, wasn't it?<p>

"Well, look who couldn't stay away from the slump." Mike commented lightheartedly as he walked over to the tall guest.

Finn shook his head, resigning to the sarcasm in the bartender's voice. Then, he scanned the room, trying to be as subtle as possible in front of the server as he looked for his reason in coming here tonight. Finally locating her at a table by the corner, Finn Hudson started to smile to himself. However, he couldn't say the same thing for her.

There was this look of distress on Rachel's face, which made him start to worry. Ever since she opened up to him the previous night about her life after the accident, he felt this obligation to watch over her. As fierce as her voice maybe, he knew she was prone to vulnerability. And he wanted to be around if anything happened.

When he saw the way she massaged her temples as she did from the night before, he wondered if this man might possibly be someone from her past. Not jumping to any conclusions, Finn Hudson leaned on the counter and whispered,

"Hey Mike, who's that guy sitting with Rachel over there?" He asked, trying to come off being nonchalant in his question.

"He's Jesse St James, some Broadway dude. He's the one cast alongside Rachel for the musical."

"Oh." Finn looked at Rachel and her co-star. His back was facing him, so all he could see was a head of curly hair. Rachel spotted Finn by the counter and gave a little wave. He felt a little better after seeing her warm greeting. Then, the man she was talking to, turned to look at what distracted the brunette.

"Do you know him Rachel?" Jesse's eyes widened as he asked his companion.

"He's just a friend I got to know recently, no big deal."

"Oh, I see." He replied, reassured that it really did seem platonic. "Do you want to go over and say hi?"

"That's okay, that would be impolite of me to leave you here."

"It's all right. I need to head to the men's room anyway." Jesse needed some time alone. He hadn't told Rachel the specifics and who he was in her previous life because he knew these things took time. Still, he wanted to compose himself for what he might say in the later hours. So they stood up, and went for their respective directions, agreeing to come back to their conversation after they were done.

Rachel Berry practically leaped off her seat. She couldn't keep her eyes off Finn the second she spotted him because of the information she had just received. As the night progressed since Jesse came by, he had been telling her of some serious stuff. She knew that someday, her past would be back, wanting it's attention from Rachel again, but little did she know, it would happen sooner than expected.

All she thought about, was Finn's friendly smile, and yearned for his presence because, as mentioned, he'd always make her feel better about everything else. So when magical coincidences like this happen, she ran for him, diving into his arms the moment he was within her reach.

"Woah, easy tiger."

"Thank god you're here." She whispered, as her little fingers squeezed his back.

"Rach, are you okay?" You see this was what she adored about him being here. It's that with a simple question of concern, he managed to make her feel stronger again. Finn Hudson may not know the power he had over her, but she did. And Rachel Berry needed a friend right now.

She nodded in his embrace, and he held her, for as long as she was willing to let him.

"What is it Rach? Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a breath that escaped from her and she detached herself from him. "He's Jesse St James, and according to him, he said that he knows something about my past."

"Has he told you anything?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Not anything particularly huge. But he's the male lead of the musical. He started asking me all these funny questions if I remembered working with him before. Or if anything sparked my memory after seeing him."

"And?"

"I don't know. I was fine for a while, and then there was this pain in my head again, like how it was last night." She was doubtful about everything, so she looked up to her wall of reliance. "Finny, I'm scared. What if he knows something about the man in the car with me?"

He rested his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in so that she was right beside him. Stroking the tip of her shoulders, he said quietly, "Then, like I've said from the night before, I'm here for you."

Rachel Berry dug her nose into his chest, and in a whisper, expressed her gratitude.

Jesse St James exited the bathroom, rubbing his hands together. He looked towards his table, and saw that it remained empty. Locating Rachel at the counter with her friend, he furrowed his brows. There was already the instant dislike he had for the man the second he first saw him. Jesse really didn't like the closeness they shared, or the fact that she seemed exceptionally cozy with him. Still, he smiled proudly and walked towards the counter.

Because feeling as though he had the upper hand in this game, Jesse St James smiled haughtily at the tall man.

"Rachel, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, right. Finn, this is Jesse St James. I'm going to be starring alongside him in the musical I got casted for. Jesse, this is Finn Hudson. He's in New York for his brother's wedding."

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is here! And I really do apologize for this taking over a week to submit! I have been alternating with The Love Pundit and racking my brains out for this chapter, but hope that it's still worth the wait! Another reason why I have been pretty busy, is that I've just set up a glee tumblr! AHHHH! I have been contemplating for a long while if I should do it, and now I have! So to promote my new tumblr, it's <strong>gleeloved<strong>! Hopefully, this is one step closer to being with you guys! :')

MudbloodGleek, Sliguu, noro, sammystump, bananappancakes and Supabec HAI HAI HAI! I hope you guys are still with me despite the super delayed update! This chapter sort of goes deeper into the past of Rachel, and a preview of how she's been dealing with it! I know you're disappointed with St James, because let's face it, Finchel is ENDGAME. But I hope you'll still be with me on this! Sending you so much love! :')

PaochiCute, my darling, you are indeed just so damn incredible. I honestly love you so very very dearly for being so wonderful to me. I really do not know what could I do to repay you for all the long reviews you have always been sending me. You are truly one of a kind, and I just love you so very much.

GeekyGleek, hai! I honestly hadn't realized that I have been referring to Mercedes in that manner so often. I'm terribly terribly sorry if I came off that way. And so, with all your questions, I just hope that you'll be willing to continue with this story as it slowly unravels itself.

Jellybeangirl9792 and carCarBeepBroom, You guys! Stop making me blushed, really! But it doesn't stop with the fact that you guys are so awesomely wonderful and I do adore you with all of my heart :)

PerfectFinchel, awww, aren't you the sweetest! I've missed you too, and thank you so very much for the follow on tumblr! :')

Finally, welcome welcome welcome to RachelGleek! HAI! Thank you for letting me know that you love what I've done! It's not exactly priceless work, but I am trying my best to write with all that I can! DO stay, and I'll try to live up to your standards! :')


	4. Ch 4: You Would Know, Wouldn't You?

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Finn felt an electric jolt fizzle through his veins when Jesse St James took his hand. The two men were looking at each other, smiling with their teeth but shooting arrows with their eyes. They nodded, as though there was a mutual understanding that they weren't particularly the most favorite people on each other's list.<p>

"So you're not from right here?" Jesse asked folding his arms in front of his chest and Finn raised his eyebrows. He never really liked the action from anyone, not just Jesse (although, that might make his dislike for the Broadway actor to ascend). Finn just didn't think it was particularly polite for anyone to cross his or her arms when making a polite conversation. It made people seem standoffish, which never is a good thing.

"I'm from Ohio."

"I see. That's interesting."

"I don't see how, but if you say so." Finn replied bluntly. He really didn't see a point to be nice to Rachel's friend. He just hoped that Jesse would leave as soon as possible, so that Rachel could return to her usual self.

"You're funny Finn."

This comment had Rachel raise her eyebrows too. She turned to look at Finn, and in a split second, he turned to look at her too. He pursed his lips and the left tip of his lips turned up into a smirk. "At least that's something that I've got and you haven't."

"Rachel, are all of your friends like this?" Jesse pointed accusingly at the tall man by the counter.

"Mr. St James, that wasn't very nice."

"That's okay, Rach. I've got a lifetime of experience dealing with people like him." Straightening his back, Finn Hudson tried to look tough by puffing out his chest. Truth be told, there wasn't any need for that, seeing that similar to the day they've first met, Finn generally looked intimidating with his height in comparison to anyone else. But with Jesse St James, it was different. There was a superior aura that trailed after him, as though he knew he had the upper hand. And in this case, he did; with the secrets of Rachel Berry's past.

So when Jesse smirked in reciprocation, tapping his foot to see what 'game' Finn Hudson could bring, the taller man sighed and decided to be the bigger man. When he failed to give a smart answer, Jesse took his cue.

"Rachel, let me know when you're tired of your friend squabbling with his nonsense, I'll be happy to take you away."

Sighing, the girl who had watched the whole thing decided to break the tension. "Jesse, why don't you head back, and I'll join you in a bit."

Assuming that Rachel Berry would hold a higher level of respect for the man if he left there and then, Jesse St James gave Finn Hudson one last arrogant nod before retreating to his table. After doing so, Rachel sighed again with relief that the two loggerheads were no longer within the same area anymore. Taking a sip from Finn's drink, she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment to regain her composure. Thereafter, Finn looked at her.

"You think you're gonna be okay?"

Nodding, she looked at the direction she was supposed to go. "I'm the tiger aren't I?"

And for the first time that night, as though Jesse's presence wasn't significant, the two smiled, comforted by the attendance of each other.

Rachel Berry let out a determined breath and started towards Jesse St James, the man who claimed knew about her previous life. She knew deep down, that if she kept pushing away the existence of her past, she'd live a life afraid of the unknown. Truth is, there will never be a right time for anyone to face his or her fears. What happened in her previous life would always be haunting the tiny girl in her sleep every night. Now that there was one who could show her a way out, she just had to be brave enough to take that leap of faith that it wouldn't be as scary as she thought it would be.

"You've got yourself a real friend there, Rachel." Jesse St James had remarked the second she took her seat at the table.

"That wasn't very nice of you."

"He wasn't nice to me either." The man had retorted.

Crossing her arms, Rachel leaned back in her chair. Sensing the displeasure for him, Jesse St James made an effort to get back into Rachel Berry's good books. After all, if he couldn't complete the first mission on hand, which was to gain her trust, he wouldn't be able to have her right back by his side. Just like how it was intended.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry. I just tend to get a little over protective of you. I've always been like that. It's not easy for me to tone it down even though you're no longer the same person anymore."

This definitely got her attention. "But I don't even know you."

"That's what you think Rachel. But you do. You do know me, you just haven't remembered anything yet."

Confusion splattered her face, and Jesse knew he might have jumped too fast in his story telling.

"We worked together. Back in the days when you were nobody, we worked together. We weren't anything at all in the Broadway world. But your perseverance got us through. You were the one that pushed us for that bright shining goal, and that was the dream for us. You kept me rooted but determined."

"I did?"

Nodding his head, Jesse took a sip of his drink before continuing. "Mistakes were made in our past Rachel, but that got us through. We were each other's best friends; you got my back and I got yours. It was amazing, what we had together."

"So you're the one?" She whispered her thoughts aloud, switching a light bulb in Jesse's head on. His eyes widened, at how she seemed as though her condition had improved, with the hint of remembrance.

"You…"

Shaking her head, Rachel backed herself up. "I've been told that there was a man, he was with me in that accident, but that's all the police could offer me. I've tried countless sessions of therapy to gain a faint memory, but nothing."

"So you knew about him then?" He asked excited about with a glimmer of hope that Rachel Berry didn't forget entirely.

"Could I be honest with you Mr. St James?"

"Please, call me Jesse."

"Okay, Jesse. Could I be honest with you Jesse?"

"Of course Rach."

She shifted slightly in her seat, hoping that she wouldn't offend him with what she was about to say.

"I think, what you've told me tonight has been very sweet. Perhaps, you really might be the one that I'm supposed to be looking for since the accident happened. But whether it's the truth or not, I don't want to know. At least not right now. What you just said to me, it was a little overwhelming. I mean I know I shouldn't be running away from the truth. And I'm not doing that."

She paused to catch her breath. Then, seeing his eyes looking more forlorn by the minute, she tried weaving him into a better place.

"The accident happened for a reason Jesse. When you told me you wanted to talk about my past, I thought I was ready. But as you started talking, about how we used to be real close, it got me thinking. What if life wanted me to restart everything again? These things don't just happen out of the blue. Maybe what happened to us in the past was special, but right now, when I do not have any recollection of you, I suggest that we take things a little slow."

"I have to say that I am a little disappointed. I had this big dream that you'd remember everything and we could go back to being us. But I guess you're right. These things take time. I wouldn't want to push you into anything."

"I'm glad to see that you're understanding where I'm coming from."

"But Rachel, can I just say one last thing?"

"Sure."

Jesse inched his hand, the one that was already resting on the table, closer to Rachel's fingers that were at the edge of the furniture. Finn, who had been trying so discretely to stop looking their way, caught sight of their fingers coming together in contact. He swallowed, an unknown fear already brewing inside of him.

"I've missed you. You may not remember any of the stories; you may not remember any of the incidents. But one thing doesn't change, and it's the fact that I've missed you. I hope that as we work together again with this new musical, you'll get to see that. And eventually remember everything else. I'll always be here; ready to help you with that if you need it. Just ask, and I shall tell."

"Thank you Jesse. You really have been very sweet. I guess I might be able to remember everything one day. You could be the one, but I also need you to remember. Like what you said, I'm no longer the same person anymore. If you claim that you've missed me, I hope you'll be okay with the new me before any of that happens."

"I'll always be okay with you. Any type of you."

Finn Hudson, away in a distance couldn't bear himself to watch it any longer. He knew that the wellbeing of Rachel Berry shouldn't be his top priority. After all, who were they to each other? Jesse St James didn't have any ulterior motive if he pretended that he was from her past. So maybe, he really might have been the man that Rachel told him about. If so, Finn Hudson was in no position to interject with her life.

"You all right there, buddy?" Mike Chang asked with concern, a skill that came naturally after years of experience working in a bar.

"Never better." Finn answered, hoping that his forced grin could convince himself better than his answer did.

"Knock it off. Being a bartender pretty much means that I'm a mind reader by default. I know what being okay looks like. If it's about that dude with Rachel over there, don't sweat it. It isn't the first time."

"You mean he's been here before?" Finn asked, forgetting that Rachel had mentioned this was the first time she had a meeting with Mr. St James.

"No. Not him particularly, but the many type of him."

"I don't get it."

"Rachel's what you call a gem. People like to be around her because she's just so positive all the time. Even when Sue gets on her butt sometimes, Rachel still smiles as though tomorrow's going to be a better day. Most of the people that come in here are people trying to drown their sorrows with alcohol. Rachel isn't alcohol, but her positivity might as well have been a drug. When people come in here, they get to see, from her, that this world we live in might not be such a horrible place after all. She gives them hope."

"Oh." Finn replied, looking down after realizing that he wasn't the only one whom she had impacted.

"People feel better when they hear her sing. Seeing that there were more regulars after she started singing, Sue decided to promote her to our permanent entertainer. When she accepted the offer, people started to come in more often than before, and we sort of figured out, through some of the especially crazy ones, that they've developed a mindless crush on her."

"Oh." Finn had said again, now his head sinking lower than before. "So you think Jesse and I belong in the same group of people? That group whom she'd just turn down eventually because she's seen enough of our kind?"

"I'm not saying anything. I can tell that you're a straight up guy Finn, so in my opinion, you're already better than the rest of the competition. It helps that she seems to be a little happier whenever you're around. But all I'm saying is just, be careful of what you're getting yourself into. You don't want to leave heartbroken in case of the worst."

"I understand."

A random customer had yelled out for Mike, so the bartender took his leave, allowing Finn to think for himself, now that he was alone. He considered Mike's words and how truthful it was. Who was he kidding? He came into the place because of Rachel's voice, and he's been coming back for the same reason again. Was he just another one of those guys? Perhaps she was nice to everyone, not just him in particular.

He watched Rachel and Jesse again. The pair was now on their feet, and Finn observed Rachel's face. She didn't seem any different, probably a little less fearful when he had first walked in that evening. A smile started to break between her cheeks and he felt a pang. What Mike said, might have been true. He didn't know if Rachel treated him any different, after all, how could he ever figure out what goes on in a woman's head? But when he saw the way Rachel was grinning at Jesse, he realized that he, perhaps was just another one of those guys after all.

So, with this new assumption, Finn downed the remaining bits of his new drink that Mike had placed before him. When he finished every drop of it, he took one last look and left before he could see Rachel looking at his direction.

Furrowing her brows at his exit, Rachel Berry shook her head. She must have seen it wrong. It wasn't possible that Finn was upset with her when she didn't do anything wrong. She would ask Mike when his shift was over. The brunette had observed the bartender with her friend, and hopefully she could find out his reason for the sudden departure.

"So I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow Rach?" Jesse asked, interrupting her with her thoughts about Finn Hudson. She nodded in reply and shook his hand.

Jesse St James, who hoped for a friendly embrace instead of a courteous handshake, smiled politely before leaving as well. Her eyes didn't shadow his body the way it did when Finn left.

"You okay there, kiddo?" Mike asked as Rachel arrived at his section. Pulling herself up unto a bar stool, she allowed herself to hunch her back, thinking that she had enough of being proper for the night.

"Where's Finn?" She asked, ignoring his question of concern.

Looking around for the man, the bartender then realized the tall man's leaving. "I hadn't noticed." He said under his breath, and Rachel Berry sighed.

"I hope it wasn't because of Jesse."

A knowing snort escaped, and Rachel perched up. "Mike, is there something you know that I should?"

"I think you know well enough."

Tonight had been a weird one. There were so many things she didn't understand. First, it was everything Jesse. Then, it was Finn's roller coaster of emotion. Now, even Mike was talking in riddles. Maybe if she blinked, she'd realize that she was in a trance or something. Pursing her lips, she just stared blankly at her colleague.

"Rach, you've had encounters with men like Finn all the time. I thought you'd be able to smell it when it's obvious by now. Looks like you're still a little daft about things. It must have been the accident."

"Mike, I honestly do not get what you're trying to say. English please."

"Oh! Just because I'm Asian, you assume I'm don't speak well enough, that's racism Rach." He replied, trying to put on a stern look but Rachel Berry knew well enough. Sighing, he said it blatantly like it was the most obvious fact.

"He likes you."

Her eyes widened at the comment, receiving a shrug from him. "You told me you wanted to understand in English."

"Did he tell you –"

"I didn't need to ask, and he didn't need to say. It was written all over his face. The same way all the other guys look at you as though you've casted an enchantment spell over them."

"You're jumping to conclusions Mike. It's not possible."

"Maybe I am. But if I'm not, let him down easy okay? He's the most decent one I've seen yet."

"So papa Chang wants to be all fatherly now huh?" She asked, brushing away the untruth.

"Kid, I just want you to be safe."

"Mike, I know how to take care of myself alright. I should be the one telling you to stop assuming that every guy has a thing for me. They don't. Because I'm just a regular girl next door. People like Finn Hudson wouldn't be the least interested in me because I'm just a nobody."

"I thought the amount of suitors you had for the past couple of months were enough to make you see that you aren't ordinary."

"Hey! You and Tina taught me to stay grounded!"

"Glad to know that you're a fast learner then."

Rachel smiled and shook her head at her friend. Mike Chang was a funny sort of person. He was smart, and really smart, not just the ordinary smart. Because of his job, he got to know about people from different walks of life. Despite that their age gap wasn't very huge, he tend to talk to Rachel about life and people as though he had been a soldier in the war who had seen everything. Perhaps, he had been a wise old monk in his previous life. He'd tell her that the world isn't a safe place, a given that she knew when she was thrown into her surroundings. But he'd also tell her that despite everything, she must have faith in herself.

Rachel often told Tina that she was lucky. Mike had an unbelievable amount of faith in his girl. And for anyone who has a partner like that, should cherish the blessing. It's easy to give up on something, so when Tina got herself a wonderful supporter, Rachel was happy for her. She adored spending time with Tina and Mike whenever they got the chance. They hosted the warmest parties, only involving a small group of friends, which Rachel was a big fan of.

"I think I'm going to head back now." She announced as she bounced off the stool. She loved these sorts of chairs; it made her feel really tall whenever she sat on one. However, the descending part was a bother when her feet had to dangle for the floor.

"I've got rehearsals early tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson scrunched his jacket up into a ball before throwing it across the room. He didn't know what annoyed him. Or maybe he knew exactly what did.<p>

You see, Finn Hudson had this high school hero, life zero thing written all over him. Being the popular jock in high school didn't mean he was going to be successful for the rest of his life. So when he knew that working in Burt's shop was going to be good enough, he settled for that. Seeing Rachel Berry sing woke up that sleeping dinosaur in him. It made him think about how hopeful he had been in the past and for a while there, because she was so infectious, he thought that he might stand a chance to be that different from the crowd person that he used to be.

After hearing how Mike had classified him under that category of being just like the rest of the people, it crushed him. It wasn't Mike's fault. He didn't know. Perhaps, Finn thought, it was his own fault for believing that he could have something special, means something.

He allowed the fear to be ordinary weigh him down on his bed. Hiding his face behind his palms, he thought about Rachel again. How lovely she was when she smiled. How beautiful her voice was when she sang. How everything wonderful she was whenever she did anything. She had this sweetness that possessed a kind of bravery, making it seem powerful yet approachable at the same time.

Saved by the phone before he could allow the thoughts to drown him in self-pity, Finn Hudson coughed a sound, allowing Kurt to know that his brother was there.

"Where are you?"

"Room."

"I was there five minutes ago."

"Sucks for you."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Finn!"

"What?"

"Jeez Finn, with the way your emotions work, you might as well be a woman. I swear you have a higher frequency of mood swings than I do."

"Yay."

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel sighed, and chose to speak at a gentler tone. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Hey Kurt, do you have any errands to run for the wedding tomorrow?"

"I'm anal and have been planning this for years. Of course I have errands to run for my perfect wedding."

"Is it okay if I come along?"

Kurt Hummel knew his brother. He had seen everything. He knew everything. People can't really change even if they had some hiccups in their life before because at the end of the day, you were meant to be the way you are. Finn Hudson volunteering his services for the wedding plans was not something anyone could have prepared Kurt for.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"I want to."

"Why?"

"Now, when I'm all for being a good brother, you're questioning my motives?"

"Because this is very unlike of you."

"No. Mom said we're supposed to help each other out. And I'm helping you out right now. Isn't that why you called me to come in earlier than they did?"

"Finn, you wanted to come New York early. Don't blame it on Mom."

Sighing, Finn pushed further. "Do you want me to help or not?" He needed something to distract himself from thinking about Rachel. He knew that assisting Kurt wasn't going to help much, but at least it gave him something to do.

"Fine, if you insist on being the good big brother you claim to be, I'll come round the hotel at 9 tomorrow morning. You better get some sleep tonight, you're going to need it."

A breath of air escaped his mouth after the line got cut. Shutting his eyes, Finn Hudson thought about what he was doing. It was always like this, as long as he could remember. He always chose the easiest way out of things. All through high school, everything he got was handed to him, and he'd take it, no questions asked. He once read somewhere that it was important to go after things one wanted, not expected. So when he thought that Rachel could finally be the thing he went after for himself, it really began to seem like he was finally doing something for himself.

Keeping mute about her just made him work even harder. But his family could smell a rat within a stone's throwaway. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up being quiet about her to Kurt the next day. The only way was to make things different. He'd have to change how he'd always behave. Sulking about how being in New York was no different from the way people looked at him in Ohio, Finn needed to man up and accept so.

He looked up into the ceiling and thought about the one other time he felt as though he could be something special. It was the one thing that his mom and Kurt often talked about. They didn't mean to bring it up to make things worse for him. It was just that Finn tended to be a dreamer sometimes. Reminding him about the one time when he wanted to chase after something, or someone in this case, who was beyond his reach kept him grounded.

Her face fizzled into the memory and there went his emotions again.

Nobody believed in him. Nobody ever did. Carole and Kurt may have been his family, and they were a good support system. But sometimes, because of how innocent and naïve he can get, Finn Hudson tended to do things without thinking sometimes.

So let's divert a little and talk about Carole Hudson-Hummel now, shall we? Carole was a contradictory parent, just like all mothers tend to be sometimes. She especially wanted the best for her son. And yet, she was afraid of him getting hurt. So despite the encouragements she gave to Finn, there were instances when she'd resented how he act towards things. She did do a relatively good job as a mom though, didn't she? Finn felt as though he had the best upbringing any child could ever ask for. Burt and Kurt seemed to agree, so no matter how she may seem, she really was doing the best job she could.

But let's get back to the topic. So, whenever Finn failed in something, people told him that maybe reaching for the skies would be too much for him.

But not when he was in New York City. Everywhere you go, any street you turn into, dreamers flocked the space. It made Finn learn that he wasn't alone in this world. Or at least, he wasn't the only stupid person to believe that someday, things would get better. With what Mike Chang has just told him, it hit him hard. If a stranger could tell that he was bound to be an ordinary person, maybe that's what he was destined to be.

He smacked his face hard, hoping that the impact would be loud enough to wake him up from the world of dreams. They aren't many who'd stay hopeful anymore, and oh he yearned to be in the minority group. But it's not easy when things said bring you down.

The sky was starting to get a little darker, if possible, and the lights from Finn Hudson's hotel room were the only things that caught any passer-by eyes. His sigh echoed into the wind, carrying it for a mile before dispersing into the cold air. It had been a long night for him.

Rachel Berry, a couple of streets down the road, looked up at the buildings. Because the sky was foggy, there weren't any stars tonight. So she looked up at this particular window, which seemed to be shining brighter than any of the others. She had opted to take a walk instead of heading back home like she told Mike. She definitely needed to clear her head. Her life was beginning with a promising new future. She might have had that life before the accident, but did it matter if she couldn't remember what it felt like? What was important was right here and right now.

Have you ever had a breaking point? Or at least when you were thrown into something that made you realize that it was time to grow up. Or possibly, something that made you realize that you could no longer be the person you were a day ago. People tend to get that feeling when it's the first day of the New Year, or maybe during a birthday. One of the most common situations when one experiences this is when you're no longer in high school, but starting a new experience in college or something.

Maybe this isn't explaining it very well. But if you've ever watched Home Alone, you'd get what I mean. Like some form of survival skill that came to you naturally because it's something that you have to do before whining and complains can get the better of your situation. Adaptation, yes! That was it. It was time to suck it up and know that there are things you have to do to get your life moving.

Rachel Berry felt like that as she strolled down the pavement. It was time to alter her mindset and fit it to her new schedule. She was going to be a lot busier, juggling her shifts at the bar and the musical. She couldn't spend her days dreaming about Broadway anymore because it had finally turned into a reality. Right now, it was time to understand that for her to keep that dream alive, she had to work doubly hard. This meant no distractions.

A yawn slipped past her lips, and her eyes started to get misty from the tiredness. It really has been a long day for her. So before she returned her gaze to the street before her, she whispered,

"I showed them huh."

She wasn't exactly sure who was she really talking to at that moment. It could have been Finn Hudson, the one who had so much faith in her; she found it a little scary because even she didn't trust herself that much. It could have been the mystery man, who seemed to be Jesse St James. Or, it might have been to her old self. The old Rachel Berry, which no longer existed in the real world, but the same dream made her very much alive in her soul.

* * *

><p>The air was crisp, with breezes that carried the scent of an upcoming new season. New York, the daily hustle and bustle city that never ceases to amaze. Whether you're a tourist or citizen of the state, you get awestruck by how crazily beautiful the place can get. The mornings fill you with hope for a new day, while the nights leave you craving for the excitement of a wild adventure.<p>

It has been about 3 days since Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson last saw each other. Life was starting to get back to their feet, as it carried them around their reasons for being in this lovely city. So when one morning, when coincidence brought about their collision, literally, it startled both leading characters.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Aw crap! You okay lady?"

He hadn't looked at who had he bumped into because it was usual for a man like Finn Hudson. Being a gawky man, he was prone to accidents around little people. So when he held his victim to prevent from falling, he hadn't really bothered about himself; more so, it was the safety of her that worried him.

As though a mirage had appeared in his vision when he wanted something to quench his thirst, her dark pools of brown shined back at him. And suddenly, he was brought back to the last time he had seen her. It wasn't very long, if you think about it. Finn had successfully managed to push her out of his mind, faster than he thought it would take, making it more so that whatever they had before probably wasn't anything special. But when he laid eyes on her again, it did seem like it had been a while.

"Finn!" She squealed, of course never forgetting the name of her encouragement.

"Hey." He greeted, a little uncertain of how he should act before her, now that he was trying his best to avoid eye contact.

"I haven't seen you around at the bar. I guess your brother's wedding has been keeping you pretty busy huh?" She asked, carefree and blatantly ignoring how there was a slight change in attitude on his part.

"Yeah, been pretty busy."

"I hope it's not tiring you out though. Your dark circles are beginning to show."

_You need to stop being so nice_, he thought to himself sadly. Sighing, he remained quiet, only offering a small smile, the kind that meant the owner didn't want to talk anymore.

"Finn, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem, different. A little out of sorts?"

"I'm fine."

Rachel Berry knew there was something up. It wasn't because of the fact that she knew him well enough. After all, they only met about a week ago. What gave him away was the Finn wasn't a very good actor. Of course, you'd have to question if it was just he being a lousy actor in general, or that he couldn't handle his emotions well enough in front of Rachel Berry. Still, she brushed it off, already running late for her rehearsal. She didn't want to 'release' him soon though. There was so much she wished she could tell him.

"Hey listen, I'm getting off work early tonight at the bar. If you're not too busy, you could drop by. I'd love to –"

"Listen Rachel." His tone turned cold, and she furrowed her brows with confusion. "I'd appreciate you being nice to me. But I think I can take care of myself. So it would be good if you could stop asking me to come look for you anymore. I am in New York for a reason, and that's to help my brother out with his wedding plans. I don't have the time to come to a bar and watch you sing. I have my priorities."

Her eyes widened with shock.

"Oh well, I'm sorry Mr. big shot. I didn't think that I was being pushy by asking you to come. All I wanted was to talk to someone about what I've been doing for the past couple of days. I thought that since he believed in me so much, it's only fair that I share with him the details of my life because after meeting that night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. It blew my mind about how much faith he had in me, that I began to believe in myself again. I don't even know what I can do to repay him, so all I hope for, is that he listens to my songs because that's the best way I can express my gratitude. So I'm sorry if I seemed to be bothering him."

With that, she gave one last stare at Finn Hudson, which he was sure he would never forget. It was angry, full of disappointment, and hurt, embarrassed with shame. He felt a pinch, suddenly seeing that Mike hadn't been right.

When she ran for the door, the angry tears shot her eyes, and she wiped them away fearlessly. This was supposed to be a good day. She was on her way to work, a job that she loved. Nothing was supposed to ruin it for her. That is just it with her though; she could be pretty emotional sometimes. So she wondered if her past self was a lot braver than the current one, if she ever had problems dealing with her emotions.

Lately, she had been doing that a lot, wondering about her previous life. She found herself comparing situations, and asking herself, 'what would the old Rachel Berry do?' She couldn't ask Tina or Mercedes because as mentioned, they either didn't know her, or not well enough. Nobody could answer that question for her, even Jesse, whom she had gotten quite close to. Because when someone is thinking, you're really just all by yourself. I mean, nobody can enter your mind and write down your thoughts and opinions. It didn't matter if you wanted to find out about something from the past or present, because how you really feel towards something, would only be understood by yourself, isn't it?

She wasn't exactly in the most pleasant state of mind when she arrived. Throwing her bag down on the seat, she let out an angry breath, and grumbled quietly to herself.

"Like a breath of sunshine eh?" Jesse asked, grinning widely as he made his way towards her.

"What are you so happy about?" She snapped, not really with the intention of being rude towards her co-star.

He leaned in, still keeping that smile between his cheeks, and said softly. "The choreographer asked for a look so optimistic, it could cure cancer."

She looked at him, and a snort escaped. The beam had gotten to him, so he started to relax and massage the cheeks, that had started to sore. "So what made happened? You wouldn't storm into the room. In fact, you'd prance, announcing your arrival as you do."

Sighing, an action that she had been doing all morning, Rachel looked at him. "Just a rough start. But it'll get better, wouldn't it?"

"Now that's the Rachel Berry I know and love." Putting on the stage smile from before, he widened his eyes and turned back to what he was doing. She smiled; blessed by the fact the she had a good friend to count on in times of need.

Nobody could say the same for Finn Hudson though, who was still a little dazed by what Rachel Berry had told him. He stood there, in the same place where she had left him for a good five minutes, reeling in her words and what she meant by them. The sour feeling of dawning, drowned him, and he never felt guiltier about jumping to conclusions. He ought to know by now, that there are more than meets eye about things in life.

The brother of his tapped the shoulders, shaking the heavy-hearted man out of him. "You ready to go?"

He nodded, making his mind up about how he should fix things with her. At the end of the day, he knew he should never leave someone like Rachel Berry, who had been so dear, without a word of explanation for his behavior. Finn Hudson was one to treasure his friends. He didn't have a great amount, seeing that nobody would really stay in Ohio after they were done with high school. And when you get a stranger, as kind as Miss Berry, you'd want to hold on to her. He would drop by the bar tonight. He most certainly would.

That night, the one in which Rachel Berry assumed would be long and dreary because it reminded her of her conversation with Finn that morning, went surprisingly fast for her. There were three more hours before midnight struck, just about the amount of time Cinderella had for a couple of dances with the prince before she had to head back to reality. In he walked, taking her by surprise.

He hadn't looked her way, which she found it odd. It was obvious, his reasons for coming in here tonight to see her. Or maybe, he just wanted to prove something. He hadn't stopped at the counter too, but made a beeline for the bathroom doors, leading her to assume that he probably came in due to nature's call. Swallowing hard, she scolded herself mentally, but also making a decision to hang around despite the early morning call she had for tomorrow.

Finn Hudson rubbed his hands under the dryer, feeling nervous again. He hadn't planned on what he would tell her. He tried many ways of apologizing, practicing in front of the mirror, like you see those anxious guys on romantic comedies before they ask out a girl for the first time. The scared little boy in him came out, explaining his trip to the bathroom.

Karate-chopping his reflection, he saw how ridiculous he looked but continued so nevertheless. Throwing in an "HA!" by the end of it, seemed to do the trick. Letting himself out of the men's room, he returned to the crowd.

He didn't want to stop by the counter, fearing that whatever Mike might say to him would bring him back to his bitter place. So he chose to lean on the wall, wishing that he could turn into a chameleon so that he would fade in to the background. To no avail, his broad shoulders and tall body frame gave him away. So all he could was to stretch his neck, which actually didn't make any sense why he was doing so.

She was done with her shift. He knew about it, and when they locked their eyes on each other, both parties refuse to budge, because she wasn't sure why he was here and him, not knowing where to begin. In the end, it was Finn who made the brave step.

"Hey." He started softly when he was beside her, and she just looked at him.

"What do you want Finn? Because I think you explained yourself pretty clear this morning that I was being a nuisance to your time here." She wouldn't have anymore of his rudeness if he were here to treat her like she was an annoyance to him. So she refused to look at him in the eye and walked away.

He held her elbow, like how Sue Sylvester did when she wanted Rachel Berry's attention except that his grip was much gentler, seeing as how Finn Hudson could never hurt her. Her eyes were thin slits when she faced him, and he gulped; the words coming out of his mouth went a mile, as he rushed through the sentence.

"My name is Finn Hudson and I'm an asshole for treating you like you weren't important."

"If you're trying to turn this around by re-introducing yourself, it's not going to work."

"You deserve an explanation."

She breathed deeply, and audibly, which meant that he heard her. He wasn't sure what her next step was, but at least she didn't move. So he waited, until she spoke again.

"Well, if you want to play it that way. My name is Rachel Berry and I'm still a little pissed by how the way you spoke about me this morning."

"Finn Hudson is terribly sorry for making you feel like that. It wasn't nice of him, at all. And nobody should ever talk to you like that, no matter what. So he is sorry, really."

"Well good."

His grip tightened. "Finn Hudson came by tonight, hoping that you could accept his apology. I mean, he didn't think that you might actually forgive him but he was betting that you would because Rachel Berry really is too special for him to forget."

This definitely made her smile, despite how she was biting it back to keep it to herself.

"Finn Hudson was stupid, for reasons that even he couldn't understand. But you have to understand that despite how dumb he can be, he likes you. I mean, uh, he likes being with you. Okay, no wait rewind. He likes spending time with you because you make him feel special."

She finally looked at him, and the corner of her lips gave in to the temptations of a smile. "So Rachel Berry made you feel special huh?"

He nodded excitedly when she showed a hint of interest in his apology. "Finn Hudson most certainly liked that about her."

"Well, I hope Finn cleared his schedule for the night because he has a whole lot of explaining to do. Rachel Berry's very particular for details, so he had better not leave anything out."

"Oh, for Rachel Berry? Anything. I mean he'd give up the world if she'd forgive him."

A half smile was faint before she bit her lips. "Now you're not playing fair if you say something like that. Every girl's gonna want to forgive you for anything."

He rubbed his neck nervously, now that they had finally been brought back to that peaceful place they started out with. The feeling was nice, being on good terms with her again. He wasn't sure if she might actually talk to him again, after he poured out his reasons for being a douche. He just hoped that she'd see where he was coming from.

He was going to have to be vulnerable for that though, and nobody could ever seem to be on the same wavelength as he was, if you get what I'm trying to say. It's not really a personal issue per se; just that sometimes when you're around crowds, you tend to hide behind a shell. Rachel was a stranger, but she was a special stranger. She made him feel things he never knew existed in him before. And finally, he thought, he had found someone who could be in that same place as him.

The tiny brunette led him out of the bar, much to his surprise because he had assumed they were going into her dressing room like how they did before. Instead, she brought him to an indoor dodgy stairwell, pretty much the same one she had climbed up after their first wild rendezvous. This stairwell, was dark, and not in the cool horror movie kind of way. It was more like a rundown, nails protruding at its ends sort. It creaked with every step he made; making him afraid that he caused a dent in every bit he made contact with. Her light steps on each one made her breeze through the climb though, making him wish that he could be as small as she was. Maybe then, he wouldn't come off as a gorilla.

"Rach," He started to call out after they passed the second floor. "This isn't the part where you kill me right?"

He heard a giggle, which was in a way, a good thing? "No silly, now come on!"

"Where are we going though?"

"Aw Finn, come on, quit questioning. We're nearly there."

Now you would think that Rachel Berry was going to bring him up to her apartment now, would you? But no, that was not it. Rachel Berry wasn't that kind of girl who would open up her place so readily, although it did cross her mind. Besides, she hadn't expected him over, so there was in no way she'd show him how untidy it was even if she wanted to.

She brought him up, until they hit the roof. Because the best places for the extravagant night view are from buildings you'd hardly get to go up on. Sure, the Empire State Building would be a real prize, but the view from her apartment building could offer the same amount of satisfaction. And let's not forget one important bit. They could be alone when they were up there.

As though the scene before him captivated his voice, all that could be heard was a gasp. It is sort of weird, coming from the man who was pretty big. But it did. He was tired out from all that climbing, which made him rethink his diet, but the night view that he had before him was worth every pant.

"Now this is New York." She said proudly as she gestured grandly for him to take a step forward. This was the special place that she'd come to think. In her opinion, everyone should have his or her own special place, some place that they could call their own; belongs to them entirely. Not many people hold the luxury of having that, but fortunately for Rachel Berry, this was hers. And now, she was sharing it with her dear friend, Finn Hudson.

"I'd say." He whispered into the quiet darkness. New York would never have that description, quiet, even if it were in the night. But that's what he felt. His eyes never left the black blanket of stars, and the momentarily peacefulness brought serenity. The taxi horns down below, completed with the uncouth yelling faded out, as his eyes refused to give in to the strain in his neck. This was certainly the New York he loved. And as the lights from the buildings started to go off by the seconds, it just emphasized the beauty of the night. At this moment, he knew that this was where he was meant to be, right there in that dingy rooftop with her.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Come on!" Finn Hudson pulled his brother as they weaved through the crowd.<p>

"What has gotten him so riled up?" Blaine whispered to his partner as he too, tried to keep up with his soon to be brother-in-law.

"I'd like to know too." Kurt Hummel replied exasperatedly.

Ever since the night before, Finn Hudson had been a whole different person from a couple of days back. Kurt and Blaine were intrigued by his sudden change in attitude. Finn didn't explain much, saying that they should see it to understand better. That left them even more puzzled than before, but Finn never had a way with explaining himself. So, with no questions asked, even though a million bubbled in their heads, they did what they were asked.

You're probably a little confused about what Finn Hudson planned for them. So I shall back up a little, and explain that Finn Hudson had every intention of finally introducing the woman whom had been the cause for his roller coaster ride of emotions. It wasn't really a matter of whether he was ready or not, more likely that impatient bubble waiting to be popped that held this introduction of her to his family.

Finn pushed the doors open, when he brought them up to the roof. And there the party was, not exactly filled with energy because Rachel didn't really have a whole lot of friends. But nevertheless, it was a celebration. The reality of her being in a musical had finally sunk in, and the congratulatory bash was held in her honor. Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, plus a couple more of people that played with her occasionally at the bar, even Sue Sylvester was present.

"Finn, who are all these people?" Blaine had asked after taking one look around.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of party? Oh god, the streamers are a depressing thing, and don't even get me started on –" Kurt Hummel had trailed off, inspecting every bit of the celebration, scrutinizing the details.

"Seriously Kurt, do you have to have an opinion on everything?"

"I'm just being honest!" And he walked off after another detail caught his eye.

"How do you even keep up with him?" And Blaine Anderson turned at the question from Finn.

"Love." He had replied kindly. "You would know wouldn't you?"

"I guess." He whispered under his breath as Blaine ran off to catch up with his partner, seeing that alcohol was present and he wanted be keeping a watchful eye over the porcelain man.

Finn Hudson shook his head, not really surprised that Kurt wouldn't be used to the scene. He was after all, very particular when it came to throwing parties. In his opinion, if there were less than 10 guests, it wasn't a party, merely a gathering. The more the merrier, he would snarl. In the meantime, with his brother probably checking off the list for this being the worst celebration ever, Finn would be on a lookout for the host, his main reason for coming up here. She had invited him of course, saying that it was necessary for him to be present.

A breath of evening air came in a whiff, and he turned as the metal doors revealed her in a pretty pink dress. Her brown eyes looked much bigger than usual and he knew that it was the help of makeup, though he'd always doubted if she'd ever need it. Licking his lips, a small line began to form before it turned upwards as she made her step towards him.

"Hey stranger." She greeted, a balance of shyness and tease in her voice.

"Hey tiger."

"So you made it."

"Guess I did. It's okay if I brought my brother and his date along though right? We can leave if it's going to be a bother."

"The more the merrier." She perked, and he cringed at how she reflected his brother even before they met. In that passing second, there was a moment of regret; because he knew how 'friendly' Kurt could get with a new pal. Still, it was a little too late for things like that.

The sky darkened, but the live of the celebration grew by a spark. People started to mingle, now that alcohol had come to the rescue and things didn't seem as dry and cliquish as before. Finn basically faded into the background, with his red cup in the hand. He was beginning to master the art of being invisible if it was possible. Watching his brother by the sidelines, it was a quarter to midnight before he knew it was time to meet the host.

Thankfully, Blaine ensured that the alcohol intake for the porcelain man was kept to a minimum, making him sober towards the 'meeting' they were planned for.

Again, you might wonder why Finn took a while to have this introduction. You see, he was still very cautious about this, if you hadn't gotten the idea yet. Besides, tonight belonged to Rachel, and he saw the priority of her having a good time. She did mention she was a little nervous about this, seeing that it was important for her to leave a good first impression on his family. Frankly, he really wasn't bothered. Sure, Kurt could be a little skeptical over his choice of friends, but it was one aspect nobody in his family could really interfere.

So with that, he beckoned for Blaine, who had Kurt in tow. They couldn't make out the girl Finn raved about, and it was only until they were about five steps ahead of the couple before they had a clear view. There she was. Kurt and Blaine froze in their steps, and they wondered if it was the music that started to make them giddy.

Kurt Hummel gulped and squeezed the hand of his partner's. Blaine, who was usually the more levelheaded person in situations like these, had been equally stupefied.

"Rach, I'd like you to meet my stepbrother Kurt Hummel and his fiancé, Blaine Anderson."

The brunette loved the way he called her. Not as though he was pronouncing it in any special way, but the way it rolled off his tongue, as though her name became a precious gem. Or maybe it was the softness in his tone, as though her name could be spelt out in marshmallows. She really did love the way he called her.

"Kurt, Blaine. I'd like you to meet Rac –"

Blaine held up his hand. "We know who she is."

* * *

><p>Okay, I am really crossing my fingers for this Chapter 4 here! Because if you guys have read my previous fics, I'm changing the way it's being written! It's evidently a whole lot longer! And the way in which the story is being told as well! I hope nobody isn't too disappointed by the way it's written, because in a way I'm intrigued by the way writers sort of interact with their readers in the storylines, so I'm trying that out! But anyway, do tell if it's not to your liking, feedback's forever welcome!<p>

Noro, Finnchell, MudbloodGleek, honoursarah, sammystump, YAY! You guys loved the previous chapter! I honestly can not express my love for you in words because it's just simply too much! Your support has been incredible, and I genuinely love each and every one of you for the encouragement. I hope that this new one would be up to your standards though! Never stop the glee lovin' :')

Finchel21, HAI! HAI! HAI! It was never really revealed yet if Jesse or Finn was the one in the accident. But in a way, it was already pretty evident from some of the clues who it might be :')

RachelGleek, AHHH! Thank you for loving Stay Beautiful! I definitely enjoyed myself in that too! (I might go back to read that one soon!) But I hope this chapter makes you want to stay with me though! Stay Beautiful, and no pun intended because I know you are awesomely beautiful from how supportive you are already.

Jellybean9792, bananappancakes AHH! Finchel is endgame eh! Do stay tune though, because Finchel interaction will always be in every chapter!

CarCarBeepBroom, honey, my dear, I love you! For constantly re-reading the stuff that I've done. I honestly do not know how you find the time to do that, but because of your crazy ways, I love you! Is that okay? ;) C'mere! And let me give you a HUGE HUG! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! Sending you lots of virtual love darling!

PaochiCute, sweetheart, allow me to give you a million and one kisses for being so dedicated in your reviews. I love them to death, because of how much you invest in every long one. You are just so wonderful, so lovely, so special in my life that I honestly do not know how someone as precious as you exists. You are the one who made my weeks every time your reviews pop up. So don't stop. Because you have no idea just how much I appreciate you. I hope this chapter makes up a little of how I can repay you.


	5. Ch 5: Just Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>A daunting silence circled about the quartet while Kurt and Blaine's eyes fixated on her, Finn having a somewhat similar look towards his family. In the next second, Kurt went for her. He didn't think because it felt like ages since they last had contact, so he just went for her.<p>

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I can't… I can't even… Blaine, you get in here too!" He would have pulled Blaine in, but seeing as how his hands refused to unravel themselves from Rachel, Kurt Hummel just yelled.

Rachel Berry felt the tight squeeze around her neck and froze. As much as she wanted to be polite to Finn's brother, she still wasn't used to hugging strangers who claimed to have known her. Kurt Hummel was pretty much the most affectionate person she had met whom didn't give a hoot if she remembered him or otherwise. But slowly, she accepted the embrace.

"You can't keep doing that! You just can't!" Kurt was whispering sharply into her ear. Blaine, who knew exactly what his partner was referring to, tightened his grip. A gust of cold wind came, and Rachel Berry shut her eyes.

"You can't keep doing that." Kurt's voice grew softer and a stronger whisper of the cold April air came between her cheeks.

"_You can't keep doing that!" Kurt Hummel yelled as Rachel Berry giggled wildly like a young girl. She threw her head back in the freedom of a new day and inhaled the sunshine, if that was possible. _

"_Isn't this just a wonderful morning Kurt?" She twirled around the lawn as her best friend dusted off the earth from his jeans. He narrowed his eyes and she was thrown into another round of giggles. _

"_Creeping up on me from behind the tree is not doing well for my morning, thank you very much." _

"_Aw come on, don't be such a pouty pout!" She linked her arm with him as the pair made their way into the building. Kurt Hummel felt the tiny girl's grip around his elbow and heard a sigh of contentment. _

_Kurt Hummel patted the fingers around his elbow and together they came to a halt at the entrance. He took her hand in his and whispered, "Can you believe this?"_

"_I know." She said softly. _

_This was their morning ritual. Ever since the first day of college, whenever the infamous duo met in the early dawns of New York City, they would walk into school together. It wasn't just an excuse to walk in with a friend. It was also because they needed each other. _

_He would never admit this to her, but he owed it to the little brunette. Growing up in Lima, Ohio; a town filled with unambitious beings, he struggled to keep up with his 'different.' He hadn't really had any huge plans all through high school. Even if he did, it was those he hadn't dared to admit to anyone else for fear of being laughed at. One thing he knew was that he wanted to get the hell out of there. Everything changed when he met Rachel Berry. Not only was her dream to escape Lima too, she knew what it was like to be ambitious and strong. She made New York real for him. _

_The snapped out of the trance they were in and his arm went around her waist. "Not making it up in your mind huh?" _

"_I've heard that pinching helps." Before he could say anything further, there her devilish little mind went, squeezing his wrist with her sneaky fingers._

"_Rachel Barbra Berry!" He squelched from the pain. "You can't keep doing that!" _

"You can't keep doing that." Kurt Hummel's voice was barely in a whisper while he still clung unto her for dear life.

Blaine Anderson felt Kurt's teardrop on his arm and he knew what that meant. He loosened himself from their short-lived moment and that was when Kurt registered the time and place. He swallowed the lump that had formed. Coughing while regaining himself, he apologized for his reckless behavior.

"I'm sorry." His voice seemed to have found himself and he started to wipe away the moisture from his face frantically. He didn't want his stepbrother to see him cry lest he tattletale. It was after all, unusual for anyone to see Kurt Hummel tear up unless you were his partner, Blaine Anderson.

"It's been a while huh?" Blaine tried to ease everyone else back in.

"Huh?"

"Blaine? Maybe you could sort of rewind a little? I'm a little lost myself."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Blaine saw the way his partner was looking at the tall man. Clearing his throat, he decided to interject. "What Kurt was trying to say was that we go a long way back, Finn. We thought you would know who she is and what she means to us."

Finn Hudson winced in guilt, now that he was caught in something that he had thought he was successful in hiding all his life. "I guess I should start listening to what you usually talk about huh?"

"You think?" Kurt spat out still slightly appalled that Finn hadn't made the connection.

"Finn?" Rachel's soft voice reminded the trio that she was still standing awkwardly in their almost-happened family dispute.

"Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry to have scared you like that. It's just we haven't seen you in such a long while; we became a little overwhelmed with the initial surprise. We mean no harm, honest. I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson. And this is my partner, Finn's stepbrother, Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt Hummel Anderson." The porcelain-faced man spoke up and for the first time that night, Rachel got a good look at him.

"I'm sorry Rachel." He continued and Rachel shivered. She wasn't sure if it was because of the cold air that came her way or the way his eyes bore into hers. All of this didn't go unnoticed to the one who introduced them all, so Finn took the initiative to stand a little closer.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence that surrounded them. Each character had unanswered questions in their heads, giving confusion a bad name. Making the resolution to continue this saga after her guests had left, they dispersed to take a little breather, in hopes of recovering from the initial shock. In the meantime, as each pair took off in opposite directions, the wind came again, being a constant remainder of how cold the night was.

Kurt Hummel blew into his hands while rubbing them together.

"You alright?" Blaine asked.

Nodding, Kurt looked at him. "It takes some time getting used to."

Blaine knew Kurt wasn't just implying about the weather. So he snuggled up to his lover, "you gonna tell her yet?"

New York glistened before their eyes and the man who asked the question tightened his arms.

"No, not yet."

Finn Hudson allowed his eyes to linger at the couple across the rooftop space before returning his vision to the beautiful brunette before him. Perhaps he really should start listening to his brother whenever he came back from the Big Apple with tales. He could have sworn he would remember someone as significant as Rachel though. But did it matter? After all, he knew her now, didn't he?

"Finn?" Her soft whisper interrupted his thoughts and he looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You alright there tiger?" The nickname put Rachel back into their first meeting and suddenly, she wasn't that bothered by the new set of information revealed to her anymore.

"I'll be alright. Your brother is, uhm –"

"Psychotic. I know, you can say it." Finn replied proudly, knowing that he had used the word in the right context now.

Her gentle giggle made him at ease. "I was going for friendly."

"I hope he didn't make you uncomfortable. I swear, if I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have brought him here." Then he began to think of how Kurt's knowledge of Rachel could be beneficial to him in the near future. "Or maybe, I should have done this earlier." He voiced out his thoughts, unaware that Rachel was starting to get a little puzzled again.

"Finn?" Her index finger grazed his wrist, and he swallowed to keep himself steady. It wasn't good that despite the cold weather, one single touch from her sent fires through his bones. He liked this gentle warmth though; it reminded him of home.

"Yeah?" He asked, having to keep up with reality.

"Can we stop talking about this? I mean, just for the next hour, can we talk about something else?"

He started to panic at her request. "Is it your headaches Rach? I'm sorry Kurt scared you like that. I hadn't -, I'm sorry! We don't have to do this whole talking about your past thing if you don't want to."

Finn Hudson really was a gentleman, and a caring one at that. She was surprised that he could remember the little details like how talking about the past made her head hurt. Even Jesse, who had been so nice to her since, wasn't as sensitive as Finn was.

"It's not that." She replied, letting go of her contact with him. Needless to say, his heart dropped an inch with that small action. "I just want the rest of the time to be about now, you know?" She wasn't really good at explaining herself, but she took a shot at it anyway. If anyone could understand her occasional warped mind, she'd bet on Finn Hudson.

His nod seemed to have done the trick, so he took his eyes off her and admired the city instead. After minutes of comfortable silence, he asked her a question that she hadn't realized she had been afraid to ask herself. It was a soft one, so even she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it.

"Are you afraid? Of the truth?"

She didn't know which of the choices to pick. It was a simple question, yes or no. But she feared about how he might react to what she had to say. After all, there was a possibility that he might be related to her past now. She kept quiet, the loud debate in her head made it tough. Finally though, she admitted to him, and her.

"Yes."

He let out a breath and she wasn't sure if that meant it was the right answer. But it must have been because right then, he took her hand. Squeezing with all his might, she allowed him to drain a little of her blood out, if it meant that her little palm could stay in his forever.

"It's going to be okay." He repeated himself thrice before Rachel Berry moved closer to him.

* * *

><p>"<em>So I guess this will have to do for now." Kurt Hummel dusted his hands off as he looked at the apartment with satisfaction. <em>

"_Moving can tire you out, doesn't it love?" His hands had rested on his hips as he asked himself mentally if this was the arrangement he was satisfied with, while questioning his partner. _

"_Oh yeah, quite the bitch." Blaine huffed, dropping the box full of books a little too loudly on the ground. It wasn't easy lifting all of these up the stairs, and you could also say that it was slightly unfair that Kurt had taken the box of pillows 'by accident'. _

"_Can you believe we made it this far Blaine?" Kurt asked, oblivious to the fact Blaine was getting weary from all the heavy lifting. _

_The man did soften up upon hearing the excitement in his voice though. He could carry all the furniture alone for all he cared. What matters was how Kurt Hummel had finally gotten himself to the city of dreams. _

"_You earned this." He said, coming to the side of Kurt and resting his arm on the porcelain man's shoulder. Hey, he deserved some form of support for all the work he's done eh? Kurt dropped his head at the crook of his neck. "Thanks for helping me out." _

"_Anything for you." Pecking his forehead, Blaine Anderson looked around the 2-room apartment they had just rented. Kurt certainly had a knack for decorating and interior design. "It looks wonderful." _

"_Doesn't it?" He asked excitedly. _

"_Hey, I helped!" Rachel shrieked from a distance in her room. She emerged seconds after, with a smile of tiredness yet satisfaction. It was those that you would have too, if you knew about feeling terribly accomplished after investing the time and effort in something you knew would be worth it. _

_She joined her best friend in the living room where he stood, and the trio sighed in unison. Finally, they were here. They left Lima for New York and while they knew it was just the beginning, they were confident of their life ahead. It was going to be a future filled with dreams and passion. They were never looking back. _

"We were the dreamers Rachel. And I know what they say about dreamers, that we are banished to obscurity. We tried to change that, by dreaming every single day. Dreaming with our hands, with our minds, with all the goddamn passion we had in our hearts, we kept our dream alive. And because we kept dreaming, by the time we arrived here in New York, we weren't so much the dreamers anymore as we were as realists. Because suddenly, New York was made possible to us."

She leaned back into the couch of her living room. It may or may not have been a coincidence that Finn's hand was right there, ready for her head to come down on. Whether it had been intentional or otherwise, Kurt chose to ignore it anyway. He shan't pursue how they met just as yet. He wanted to focus on getting the old Rachel back.

She let out a huge breath and asked slowly. "So we were like room mates then?"

Kurt smiled and sat up in his seat. This was progress. "Yes, we were. For a pretty long tine too."

"If you were my room mate, why didn't you come looking for me then?"

It was a simple question, and probably the first question any victim of fate would ask. Kurt should have known she was going to question him, but he hadn't. He hadn't prepared himself to be strong enough to reveal the truth. Blaine saw the panic in his eyes, and gripped Kurt's hand.

"Are you ready for the stories Rachel?"

Finn knew about how afraid she was. Perhaps, she hadn't expected the slit in the bag to be big enough for all its contents to fall out. His thumb comfortably dropped to the shoulder and started rubbing circles on her joint. He was trying to send out a message of reassurance, and she received it, loud and clear, hypothetically, of course.

She looked at him, and he gave her a slight nod, as if to say, 'I'll be here.'

Turning back to Kurt, she licked her lips, if it proved to have any sort of consolation.

"Start with the basics maybe?"

Kurt smiled with relief, as though he was hoping with all his might that Rachel would trust him enough with the tales. He stood up, and crossed to her. Narrowing his eyes for Finn to give him a little room so that he had ample space beside the brunette, his stepbrother begrudgingly gave in. While Kurt plopped himself beside his former best friend, her eyes trailed after Finn's back.

Blaine wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw a little pout on her face. Did the old Rachel come back without her knowledge? He brushed off the thought, she probably wouldn't have known. Finn might just be a really good friend she got to know over the past week. It was not possible for her to develop anything within that short span of time, right?

He frowned a little, at what that thought led to the next. If Rachel began to know Finn a little more, it would be dangerous. Blaine after all, knew Jesse St. James.

He didn't have time to let that speculation grow into a theory. Because Kurt had taken Rachel's hand into his, and she too, allowed his other arm to go around her shoulder. For that moment, he admired the sight before him. Because the trio were suddenly transported to the past when everything was fine. And with Kurt chatting up Rachel, the brunette snuggling in him, it was just as perfect as it was before the accident happened.

* * *

><p>He pushed past the doors Rachel had told him she would be at. She also did specifically ask for him to arrive at a quarter past one, which he conveniently chose to forget. Why would he give up on the chance to hear her sing again though? You would think that the visitation hours during her night shifts at the bar was sufficient, but was it really?<p>

This was becoming a pretty unhealthy habit that even he had to question himself if it was right, seeing her so often. Coming to pick her up from rehearsals had become a norm; Finn would come here, wait until she was done, then leave for lunch with Kurt and Blaine. The afternoons were filled with the wonderful, sometimes a little too entertaining stories of her past, and she was growing so much on them. Then, he would walk her back, not that it was necessary after all, and she was the New Yorker. But he wouldn't give up on any chance to have a little alone time.

Then, when night came, he'd see her again, at the bar. It really was becoming unbecoming of him, wasn't it, to be spending so much time with her, it became a routine that got him out of bed every morning.

But anyway, there Finn Hudson was, the awkwardly tall man surrounded by the cast of this new Broadway show. After a couple of strange glances and questioning faces, he finally found his way to her dressing room, in which he had come to realize, she wasn't alone.

He leaned against the barrier that separated him from the brunette and her cast mate. He had no idea what possessed him to think he was in some sort of Nancy Drew book, as though whatever he was about to hear could be a clue to unraveling a deep and dark secret. But he stayed behind the wall nonetheless.

"So I was thinking about getting together some time. We could do a lunch thing, and go through our lines if you want. Or we could just talk." The voice asked hopefully, and without a doubt, he knew it belonged to Jesse St. James.

Jesse was getting a little anxious though. Who was he to kid, he knew Rachel Berry inside out. She had seemed so joyous since the week before, she was practically glowing with radiance. Initially, he took credit for her sudden beauty, but gradually he began to realize that he hadn't been the cause. It was a strange suspicion named Finn Hudson, but he chose to remain quiet about it.

She smiled gently at him, and the pulse rate quickened. He did miss her so much. It made his inner candle flicker with anticipation for the yearned reply.

Finn wanted more than to hear her reply. He wanted to see her face. If you must know, he treated her like gold; not that she was anything to him, after all, they did just meet. It was possibly that 'Big Brother' instinct he developed after Kurt came into his family. He had the tendency to protect people who were vulnerable.

Don't get him wrong, he knew Kurt was strong, possibly the strongest person he knew next to his mom. But there's where Rachel is so much like him though. He had seen the other side of her, one that she kept away. And it was natural of him to look out for her, as a platonic friend, of course. So he inched his way forward, and thanked his lucky stars that he hasn't been caught. Yet.

Jesse's back was facing him, which meant that Finn got a good view of Rachel. She hadn't noticed him, so Finn stayed incognito. She had a gentle smile plastered on her face and he had to bite back a knowing grin. He had observed her enough, maybe a little too much for you to assume that he had turned into a creepy stalker. Maybe he was. But he definitely knew that look. That Jesse kid was going to get turned down.

"I wish I could, but I kinda have plans now though. Another time perhaps?"

Finn saw Jesse hang his head and covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh. He wasn't the sort to find entertainment at the expense of another's misfortune. In fact, he realized how much of a selfish person he seemed at this point. It also wasn't his fault, that Rachel Berry chose this moment to notice him.

Her face lit up like ten thousand watts and Jesse St James revealed his face to the tall man. Upon seeing her cast partner's eyes, that was when it hit Finn how extremely rude he was, because he started to imagine if he were in Jesse's shoes.

Think about a time, a very good and wonderful time in your past, where your life had the best thing you could ever ask for, the best woman you could ever ask for. And then to have that all disappear into the misty air because she was in an accident. Then, by some miracle, she came back again, only to have one glitch in this perfection; she couldn't remember who you were to her. You attempt, with all the energy you have lost, return back to you because you suddenly found your glimmer of hope again, to try and get her back.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly, oblivious to the level of hurt that came at Jesse because she didn't seem as excited when she first saw him earlier that day.

"Hey." Finn greeted, with a gentle smile. A second passed, and before it entered awkwardness, Finn made a decision, an impromptu one that you may not agree with, but he felt was the right thing to do.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked bouncing at the soles of her feet and Jesse St. James looked away, mumbling something under his breath Finn couldn't make out. Her arm went around Finn's hip, because that's where she could reach.

"Actually, that was why I dropped by. Kurt couldn't make it, something came up with some problems with the caterer."

"Oh." Her arm, the one that was around him, dropped, and he felt sorry that he had to lie to her like that. But it was for the better though. You see he knew how important it was for Rachel to reconnect with Jesse. She had Kurt to fill in on all the gaps of her previous life, but there's a difference the love of your life and your best friend. After all, he knew about goodbyes. As much as he was dreading it, after the wedding of the century, Finn was going to have to go back to Ohio. So what does this all mean then? Well, Finn saw it as being her guardian angel of some sort, and his job was to help her. Because yes, she was a good friend to him.

"Well, we could still grab lunch at the bakery we passed by yesterday." She said, ignorant to his intentions while she started collecting her things from the dresser.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Finn said softly.

She furrowed her brows, and even Jesse had to look at Finn questioningly.

"You see, it's with the caterer, and uh, Kurt considers me to be an expert on good food. So, I gotta go with him on this. I only have half an hour to spare before he calls me up again to wring my neck that I'm delaying his schedule. I'm sorry." He was sorry, of course he was. But he wasn't apologizing for not being able to have a meal with her. He was apologizing for butting into something that was created wonderfully in the past, her relationship with Jesse.

"I'll still see you tonight though, at the bar."

She bit her lip to hide her disappointment. "Wouldn't Kurt 'wring your neck' though? I know how planning a wedding could be."

"Nah, he can't have me for the whole day. I'm still yours for the night."

That seemed to cheer her up, and it put him at ease when he left. To make himself feel a little better about this decision, he saw Jesse's face in the mirror while Rachel busied herself with something insignificant at the dresser again. The two men caught sight of each other's eye through the reflection, and Jesse nodded his head in gratitude.

"Thank you." He mouthed, and Finn reciprocated with a knowing swallow and left.

"So Rach, you want to get that lunch?" He probed again.

Rachel Berry looked at the doorway that the tall man had just exited from. She let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"I was looking forward to having lunch with you."

"Excuse me?" Jesse St James was looking at himself in the mirror, in a way, pompous because he already knew that Rachel didn't have a choice now. So he hadn't heard her reply. She sighed again, this time it was loud enough for him to hear, but she didn't care and so did he.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Well, look at His Majesty, finally gracing us with his presence." Kurt remarked when Finn finally made an appearance. The porcelain man was in tight jeans, a black cape due to the weather, though Finn knew he'd still wear it on a summer breeze because in Kurt's words, 'fashion is everything'. Completed with the infamous white Dr. Martens boots, the ray bans he had on gave the extra message that he couldn't care less about Finn's 'punctuality.' Finn couldn't be bothered by his sarcasm though, after all, he did grow up with the man to expect it.<p>

He sat himself down, while Kurt nonchalantly scrolled through the white iPhone. A moment passed, and Blaine appeared from behind, carrying a try of beverages.

"Hey."

Kurt finally set his electronic device down when his partner returned, as all biased human beings do when the person they loved appeared. He took off his sunglasses, and questioned Finn, "Where's Rachel?" He strained his neck, thinking he might have missed her when Finn came and sat down.

"What's this, not even a hello?" Finn asked.

"Well, I called you His Majesty didn't I? I think that's better than any of the other nicknames I've ever used on you." He replied, sipping into his drink before him.

Blaine let out a snort. He always tried to stay partial whenever he was around the Hudson-Hummels. He was Kurt's partner, and yet, he did want Finn's approval. But sometimes, the stuff that Kurt says, it's just too… Let's leave it at smart, shall we?

Finn narrowed his eyes, and Blaine gave a shrug. "You know it's true."

The tall man sighed. This time Kurt sat upright and inched the furniture towards the table so he could listen closer to what his brother had to say.

"I lied that we had some catering problem, so she could have lunch with Jesse St. James instead." The name tasted a little sour on his tongue. He knew that Rachel belonged to him, not that there were any facts to it, but since his claim was the only proof. Still, it didn't mean that he liked the man.

"Excuse me?" Blaine, who had been sipping into his own glass, choked out the question after Finn explained Rachel's non-existence right now. As said, he did know who Jesse St. James was. Kurt patted his back, and at the count of three, Blaine was all right again.

"What did you just say?"

"She's out with Jesse." Finn repeated, raising his eyebrows at the reaction from his soon-to-be brother-in-law. He offered a tissue, so Blaine could clean up after himself.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"And who told you that it was?" Kurt asked quietly, having his fair share of knowledge about the Broadway actor himself. His hand had gone up to Blaine's and he could feel Mr. Anderson squeezing his palm tight. That was when they each knew, that it was real.

Recently, ever since the revelation of Rachel coming back into their lives again, and with the increasing meetings they had set up, Blaine and Kurt hardly knew what was in the past and in the present anymore. Just like inception, they needed something to remind them about when it was time for reality. Thankfully, the squeezing of palms, gave them just that.

"Hey hey hey, what's this ganging up on me man? You guys look like you're about to kill me!" Finn rushed out the protest, sincerely worried about the looks he had received.

Blaine looked at Kurt, and they did one of those annoying things most couples did; sending signals with their eyes. Blaine sighed, and sunk in his seat further, while Kurt covered up the strange predicament fast.

"You need to stop taking things in your own hands Finn. I mean, when are you going to learn?" He sipped into his drink, as though the whole frenzy hadn't happen.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Blaine said quietly.

"Then, what the f-"

"It doesn't mean you did something right now, does it?" Kurt snapped.

Finn lurched forward in his seat. Due to his build, he looked as though he was clobbering the tiny table they were seated at.

"Look, if you two don't want to dump all the stories on Rachel, it's your business. Whatever happened between all of you in the past, it's your business. But she's my friend all right? I only got to know her for under two weeks, but she's a good pal. If you don't tell me something about whatever it is that got you so worked up, I don't know how can I help. And I just want to help."

"Do you like her or something Finn?" Blaine asked, his triangular eyebrows now seemed a little more pointy at the tip because he was raising them. Finn had to bite back a laugh, because even though it wasn't the first time seeing him like this, it still cracked the tall man up.

"She's just a friend."

"And that's how it always starts." Kurt commented with that sarcasm again.

"Blaine, seeing that you appear to be the more sane one, do you think you could explain to me?"

"Jesse is …"

"_Jesse is an amazing singer. Have you heard the way he sings? It's like he understands. You don't get it Kurt. Yeah, he isn't one of the nicest people in the school, but that's what makes him so much more than us in his solos. All artistes are tortured souls, their cage keeps them sane, singing keeps them sane."_

_Kurt shook his head, not knowing what to say while Blaine kept a serious demeanor. _

"_He thrashed you in the parking lot when we were in high school! Didn't you remember?"_

"_Well, yes. But Kurt, you don't get it. People change." _

"_Yes, people do. But not Jesse St James. He isn't people, he isn't a person. He's a theatrical monster!"_

"_And what's wrong with that then?" _

"_Blaine, am I speaking Chinese here? Does she not get the words coming out of my mouth?"_

"_Try Spanish, you did take Mr. Schuester's class." _

"_Before he got transferred to history, which doesn't say much even if I tried."_

"_Guys, please." Rachel Berry held up her hands, silencing the two men who have seemed to ignore her. "Kurt, I thought of all people, you would understand about second chances. You gave that Kurofsky kid a second chance didn't you?" _

"_That's different." _

"_Oh yeah, how?" She challenged her best friend. _

"_He was sincere."_

"_Jesse's sincere too."_

"_But that guy's a friggin' monster. He acts for a living Rachel, how would you be able to tell the difference?"_

"_I feel it." _

"_Big whoop, we've got a feeler over here Blaine." _

"_That's not fair Kurt! How would you feel if the same thing is said to you? Blaine's an actor too, but you know the difference when he's acting and when he isn't right?"_

"_The diva's right you know." Blaine replied solemnly. _

"_I've had enough for the day from the both of you." Kurt snapped, storming off to his room. When the door banged against the wall, Rachel squealed in her seat, then sinking further, hunching her shoulders because her best friend could be so stubborn sometimes. _

"_Do you think I was wrong to let Jesse back into my life again Blaine?" She asked softly. _

_Rachel Berry adored Blaine Anderson. He was always the one who was there to settle the disputes with Kurt, which made him such an angel in her eyes. He always tried to stay partial, and if he ever took Kurt's side, she'd insist that he wasn't being fair, although deep down she knew that he was right. He was like this older brother she never had, and when she heard him sing, she knew his vocal abilities was the proof she needed for that assumption. _

"_I don't know the man that well, just maybe he wasn't such a nice human being, to rephrase Kurt's words." She smiled, knowing exactly what Kurt would have said, ignoring the censorship version Blaine had provided. _

"_If you think that he deserves a second chance, then well, that's good. But I still remember what he done to you, and I just think you should be a little more wary of this man." _

"_So I'm right then?" She fought, just that little determined child wanting to get her way. _

"_I'm not saying that. We're just looking out for you, all of us. Kurt included." _

"_Well Papa who bore me, I'm a big girl now." _

"_You can't just combine Spring Awakening with Hairspray, it doesn't work that way." Kurt replied from his room, and Blaine smiled a little. Even Rachel let a tiny giggle escape. And then, just as though the argument hadn't happen, the trio went back to its peace again._

"That sorta doesn't prove the point you're trying to make Blaine. You're trying to make it seem as though he was the bad guy when I said his name earlier, but then this doesn't really make any sense. I mean, doesn't it mean that Rachel belongs to him then? Since she was willing to give him a chance? Did he change?" Finn interrupted the story Blaine was explaining.

"Jumping to conclusions when you haven't heard the whole story, you would know wouldn't you?" Kurt asked.

As if their eyes could shut him up, Blaine and Finn glared at the last one of the group.

"As I was saying …"

"_As I was saying, Blaine wouldn't be right for the part. He's too …"_

"_WHAT?" He overheard her ask. In his mind, he could already picture it. She was on her toes, looking up into Jesse's eyes, trying to kill them with all the might she had. He had to owe it to the tiny girl. As small as she was, Rachel Berry breathed loyalty. _

"_Woah, Rachel. You didn't need to get so defensive. I'm just saying that Blaine isn't exactly the best choice we have. I didn't even understand why he got the part in the first place. Clearly, I had been a better choice. They probably casted him for some ego boost." At the next sentence, he wasn't sure if Rachel had heard him, but hiding behind the curtain, Blaine Anderson most definitely received every word of Jesse's intention; loud and clear. _

"_That little dwarf sure needs all the help he needs. I don't understand how they say his talent overshadows his height when it just screams mediocre." _

"_Jesse, I thought you weren't into the performing arts anymore." _

"_Yeah, I know, but I still care for the audience. I wouldn't even pay 10 bucks to watch this thing."_

"_I'm in this thing." She snapped. It was perfectly understandable; after all, Jesse hadn't realized that he had started dissing her too._

"_I didn't mean that. You were great. You were amazing, and with a little more rehearsals, you're going to ace this thing."_

"_It's not a test Jesse." _

"_Thank goodness, or Blaine would fail." He snickered, and Blaine wished he could just come out of his hiding place to hit the man. He did join boxing when he was in Dalton. He could take him. _

"_Jesse," He heard her sigh. "What do you want? You were the one who left the stage because it didn't work out. Why are you blaming everyone but yourself?"_

"_I'm not blaming everyone. I'm merely stating facts. If he can't handle criticism, then maybe he shouldn't be in this." _

"_I know you. I know well enough that you're just jealous. But you know what? You can't blame anyone for what's happening, and what's set to happen. Deal with it." _

_He heard her stomp away, and as all stories is; you would think that Rachel would've missed the man behind the curtain. But she didn't, for she was blessed with big brown eyes that saw everything. When she spotted Blaine, he held up his index finger to his lips, and he saw that Rachel was struggling to swallow. He beckoned for her towards him, and thank goodness she wasn't wearing her heels, for it would cause a creaking sound in the hardwood floors. _

"_Schuester, I don't know what's up with you recently. But you need to clean up your act! What's this deal about using Blaine? I thought you said I was a shoo-in for the role!" Blaine came to the conclusion that Jesse was probably talking on the phone, more like shouting into it, as it always was with him. _

"_I don't care! For God's sake, if I had a choice, this would be a one-man show! I don't even understand why Rachel's in this. I thought this casting was just some sort of humor." _

_A pause sounded, before Jesse spoke up again. _

"_Well, we'll see about that. The cast is a joke! The entire musical is a joke!" His voice started to fade, along with footsteps walking towards another side of the platform. _

"_Exit stage left huh?" Blaine said aloud once he was sure that the other man was gone. _

_Rachel hadn't said a word. She just stood there, frozen in her place as she was still trying to process all that she heard. Was it true? Did Jesse think she was some sort of joke as well? When Blaine saw the color run dry from her face, he started to lose himself too. _

_You see the difference was that despite how Jesse was complaining about the two of them with equal poison, it was different for Rachel. Yes, she was a girl, and thus, one would expect she wouldn't be able to handle it as well as Blaine did. But if that's why you think she's acting like this, then you don't know Rachel Berry at all. Jesse was well, different; she was willing to give him a chance, one after another. Kurt and Blaine couldn't even change that mindset because she was such a stubborn little diva. _

_Blaine cupped her shoulder with his palm. "Rach?" He called out._

"_I'm okay." _

"_Hey, I hope –"_

"What an –"

"- ASSHOLE!" Finn cried out with offence. How dare Jesse treat Rachel like that? He doesn't have any idea about the politics of Broadway, let alone really understand what Jesse meant. But he knew when someone was dissing his pal, and in Finn's dictionary, that was a big no-no.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, because that was the same word Rachel had said at that time. At first, he thought maybe it was just a coincidence, but was it really though? It hadn't escaped his observational eye that Rachel and Finn did seem to finish each other's sentences since that night, and the occasional meetings they had thereafter.

"I guess you could say that."

"What happened after that?" Finn asked, anxious for the important details.

"They stopped talking to each other. He hadn't had any idea about her change towards him, but we all do. It might as well have been anyway, Jesse isn't a very nice person to begin with, as you may have already realized."

"But she loved him, didn't she?"

"I wouldn't call it love, her adoration for Barbra, her addiction for Broadway, that might have been love. But what she felt for Jesse was sympathy."

This indescribable rocket shot up Finn's spine, which made him straighten his back. "So she didn't love him then?"

Finn wasn't a smart person, but then he began to piece the puzzles together. Jesse was the man with all the answers Rachel had. But it wasn't in the positive way though. How she got those headaches, it was because he brought about pain from the past. It's no wonder she hadn't recollected who he was, because would you want to remember the person who hurt you?

"Not even the slightest, if you're referring to romance."

Finn smiled genuinely for the first time in the last hour. Not even the slightest. Now that was a statement that brightened his day, aside from seeing Rachel of course. He stood up and excused himself for a bathroom break.

The man was still grinning proudly from this new set of information. Not only from the fact that him disliking Jesse was no longer unsupported, but that he wasn't a nice person in general. And if he were the same one who was in Rachel's past, Finn would be damned sure that he'd protect Rachel from vicious people like the St. James.

When he returned, he saw that Kurt and Blaine were engaged into another deep conversation. But he couldn't care less. Their serious expressions couldn't even damper his spirits.

"Hey, I think, I'm gonna take off now."

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to help out with catering!" Kurt exclaimed. Finn, feeling too light-headed hadn't bother.

"You'll do fine without me. Just pick chicken, it's good."

"What in the –"

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Finn said hurriedly, with a mission in mind.

Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest as he grumbled his complains about Finn's sudden departure. Blaine let out a breath, and rubbed his partner's elbows, circling the ball joint knowing that it always calms him down.

"Let him be. You know how he is with Rachel."

"So you noticed too huh?"

"We're gays Kurt, of course we'd be a little more sensitive and pick these things up."

Kurt allowed his eyes to look in the direction his brother had fled towards. Then, as though Blaine read his mind, his partner whispered the same thoughts that were running in his head.

"You know, with Finn acting like that and the drama with Jesse, I don't know what's reality anymore."

Kurt gave a reassuring smile, and took Blaine's palm. He kissed the thumb, ever so gently, and then they squeezed the fingers as tight as they could, like they always do. They didn't release the grip, because really, everything had began to seem so hazy. Had they been in a time machine that transported them back to the past? Kurt sighed, and Blaine breathed the words that comforted them.

"Well, despite the horrors of the past and the uncertainties of the present, we know one thing for sure."

Kurt smiled and nodded. Yes, it made them feel so much better about everything, because it was the one thing that hadn't changed. Through the high school years in McKinley, transition to college and seeking approval from the parents, the struggling times in New York, to right now when they were adults. There was one thing that never changed.

Finn Hudson was always putting things right. Finn Hudson was always looking out for Rachel Berry, making sure she was the happiest girl in this world. Finn Hudson was always willing to go the extra mile. For Rachel Berry. He was always in love. With Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>If any of you do watch "The Big Bang Theory", I believe the context of KMN would be exceptionally applicable right now. A thousand, a million, a billion apologies from the bottom of my heart that this chapter took such a long time! Well, I hope nobody has given up on me yet! Since The Love Pundit is coming to an end, I will try my utmost best to focus on this one as much as I can! Well, the end of the chapter has revealed who was the one in the accident! And I hope that this keeps you interested! Not guaranteeing that the next chapter would be updated soon, but I'll try my best.<p>

In any ways, do have a lovely day and I hope that the weekend has treated you well. The new week's here, and that means we get the new episode of glee tomorrow! Xoxo, Ashley.

To jellybeangirl9792, PaochiCute, noro, sammystump and AnnPatrick, all of you, each of you are angels if you're reading this! I hope it does justice to the wait, although feel free to kill me if it isn't up to standards! So much love from me to you all the way from down under, you are exquisite readers! :')

Welcome to yosefain, Amybf19 and keal! How friendly have you been towards me, and it's just breathtaking, that wonderful kindness you possess! I hope this chapter keeps you intrigued, and if it doesn't, I do wish to thank you anyway for reading it until this far!

And lastly, to the silent readers who have waited, this is for you!


	6. Ch 6: These Old Tom Cat Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Finn entered the bar earlier than the time he had said he would arrive, but it was might as well. He couldn't wait to see Rachel. So armed with the new juice Kurt has provided him, Finn's eyes scanned the room for the little brunette. The crowd was a little more than usual, but as you know, his height was always an advantage at times like these.<p>

There Mike was, manning the counter, Sue being a tyrant as usual, barking orders to workers who rolled their eyes. An Asian girl was seated near the bartender, and if Finn remembered correctly, she was Tina Cohen Chang. But enough of the bar, his eyes were now on stage, where the keyboardist was playing a soft melody, and some technician setting up the scene. Everything seemed the same from the night before, except no Rachel.

He shrugged his shoulders, having a strong gut feeling that she was off in the dressing room. He did start towards that direction, but within seconds, the little tiger came bouncing towards him, and her little gold dress was a vision.

"Finn!" She screamed, a little too loud for his ears, but the crowd hadn't seemed to be bothered. He hadn't time to react until her brown flowing locks wrapped around his nose, did he register her welcoming embrace.

"Hey." He responded softly. "I got these for you."

Finn really didn't know what came over him. After leaving from lunch pretty abruptly, he found his feet taking him back to his hotel room, in which he passed by a florist. Now, he wasn't sure what flowers she loved, but it was always a nice gesture to give them to someone you cared about and he knew it would make her happy. And well, he loved the thought of being able to make her happy.

"I wasn't sure what to get for you, but I always found daisies to be the friendliest flowers. I hope that's okay."

"Oh Finn, this is wonderful." She inhaled the scent of the pretty white petals and a grin grew on his face.

"This is to make up for what happened earlier. You know, about how I bailed on us." He rubbed his neck nervously, because it wasn't necessarily a lie. He did want to apologize for leaving her with Jesse now that he knew he wasn't the nicest person alive. It just never crossed his mind when he was purchasing them.

"Oh don't be silly, you didn't have to get me anything. Besides, I had a good time with Jesse."

His face fell for a moment, and then remembered the little important news he wanted to inform her of.

"Listen, Rach, there's something I have to talk to you about. It's about…"

"BERRY! WHAT ARE YOU STILL TALKING TO THE T-REX FOR? IT'S YOUR TIME TO GET UP THERE!" Sue Sylvester screeched from a distance, and Rachel sighed.

"Finn, I'm really sorry to interrupt you like this, but I gotta work right now."

"Oh, okay. Sure." He replied at a much lower volume than before. He hated getting interrupted whenever he managed to scrape some alone time with Rachel. Recently, it seems as though fate had been getting around them, disallowing the moments that was rightfully theirs.

"Hey, it's karaoke night. I'm not entirely busy." The encouragement floored Finn, and just like that he straightened his back and the initial mood returned. He took the flowers from her hands, and walked towards the back of the bar, where he always thought was a good hiding place until her shift ended.

I wouldn't bore you the details about how the night went. After all, you probably would have a good idea about how it happened yourself. People got up on stage to sing, some were good and some weren't so much. It was probably one that you would forget, as so did Rachel because it wasn't the first time the bar had this activity. So when midnight struck, the people began to fizzle, entering a time where the drunkards began to lose themselves into alcohols and those who came solely for singing had long gone.

Because there were only about fifteen people in the place, Sue hadn't seem so tensed anymore, relaxing the death stares she had on Rachel. Time strolled on by a little longer before the brunette was officially off, and Finn could finally gain back that privacy he yearned for.

While waiting for Rachel to collect her things so that they could head up to her apartment to talk, Finn sat at the edge of the tiny platform. He stared out on the stage, where the tech team was close clearing the area. His eyes went back to the audience, and he tried to envision the crowd; the crowd where Rachel Berry was used to seeing every night.

There were so many weird occurrences that day where his feet guided his actions, and so much so that the next one was no exception. He remembered the last time he stood there with her, performing one of the most ridiculous numbers he ever did and how it was mainly pumped by payback. Also, he remembered a little about being partially tipsy. It was different now, when people weren't paying attention to him. It was different now when he was sober. It was different now.

His fingers remembered a little tune from his childhood. One that he wasn't entirely sure, about a song his dad used to sing to his mum. His father wasn't around very much, but this song was a memory he never could forget. It reminded him of his parents' love, their marriage and his very first family.

Slowly, but surely, he sat on one of the stools, and picked up the guitar. His fingers danced among the strings of the wonderful instrument and just like that became the first time he had ever sung since the accident a year ago.

Rachel heard the soft melody sipping through the door of her dressing room. She found it a little weird that someone would be playing something when the place was nearly empty with customers. She brushed off the thought with the assumption that Sue would handle the situation. Besides, she had some Finn she had to rush to didn't she?

Then, she heard the voice sing. She thought about the hours before right now, and how it suddenly dawned upon her that things weren't, as they seemed.

_Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you_  
><em>Cause falling in love just makes me blue<em>  
><em>Well the music plays and you display your heart for me to see<em>  
><em>I had a beer and now I hear you calling out for me<em>  
><em>And I hope that I don't fall in love with you<em>

_Well the room is crowded, people everywhere_  
><em>And I wonder, should I offer you a chair?<em>  
><em>Well if you sit down with this old clown, take that frown and break it,<em>  
><em>Before the evening's gone away, I think that we could make it,<em>  
><em>And I hope that I don't fall in love with you.<em>

_Well the night does funny things inside a man_  
><em>These old tom-cat feelings you don't understand,<em>  
><em>Well I turn around to look at you, you light a cigarette,<em>  
><em>I wish I had the guts to bum one, but we've never met,<em>  
><em>And I hope that I don't fall in love with you.<em>

_I can see that you are lonesome just like me, and it being late,_  
><em>You'd like some company,<em>  
><em>Well I turn around to look at you, and you look back at me,<em>  
><em>The guy you're with has up and split, the chair next to you's free,<em>  
><em>And I hope that you don't fall in love with me.<em>

_Now it's closing time, the music's fading out_  
><em>Last call for drinks, I'll have another stout.<em>  
><em>Well I turn around to look at you, you're nowhere to be found,<em>  
><em>I search the place for your lost face, guess I'll have another round<em>  
><em>And I think that I just fell in love with you<em>

Finn closed his eyes to relish the stress relief he hadn't taken in a while. Sure he remembered singing. How it could be so therapeutic for his soul, how the magical powers of music could easily be cast over him and lighten whatever burden he had. It became so clear to him about how natural singing was, that he couldn't remembered why he stopped doing so in the first place. Then, a migraine began to hint his way, and he gently set the guitar down. Making his way to the place he was waiting for her, Finn plopped the big man that he is on the edge of the stage. Rubbing his temples, the percentage of his brain that hadn't been affected yet cursed Kurt for all the head hitting on moving day.

"Well that was something." His lovely friend supplied, and the pain started to die down a little. He forced a smile despite the pricking feeling and looked at her when she appeared.

"I just sort of went with it."

"A man after his own heart. Now you don't get that on a daily basis, do you?" She smiled in reply and sat beside him on the corner.

She nudged him playfully with her elbow and might perhaps leaned a little closer than the distance he was used to.

"You didn't tell me you could sing like that, Mr. Hudson." Rachel whispered.

"Yeah. The thing is, I didn't know that I could too, you know? I guess, I mean everyone knows how to sing, and maybe I always had my share of practices in bathrooms and all, but it was the first time I did that."

"It isn't a bad thing to be able to sing like that. You actually sounded really good."

"Hey, I'm a man of many talents. It took you that long to realize that?"

She giggled and shook her head. He was still nursing the sudden pain, which explained why he hadn't noticed that Rachel started to quiet down, with her head hanging, silent for almost a good five minutes before she spoke again.

"Were you singing that to anyone in particular Finn?"

His ears turned pink at the question, because he wasn't really sure of it himself. Was he? If the answer to that question was yes, then whom could he have been referring to? Rachel? No, that wouldn't be the case now, would it? He treated her as a friend, a really good one that he seemed to connect with. There was no love involved, phshh. They hadn't even known each other for a month! So Finn did the smart thing, and tried to turn it around instead.

"Were you hoping it was meant for someone?" He teased; because come on, it was a little fun.

"Maybe." She said softly.

He threw his head back in laughter and slung his arm around her shoulder so that she could be a little closer to him. "Tell me, Miss Berry because I was never really good with English. What's the definition of maybe?"

"Well, I don't know what you learned in Ohio, so my context of the word could be a little different. I wouldn't want to confuse you."

"Hit me with your best shot." A one sided smirk was faint under his nose.

"Well," She straightened her back to cover her embarrassment. "In my context, it might mean a 'yes', just you know the person who says it, isn't confident of saying that word."

He pursed his lips with amusement. "Oh, is that right?'

"Of course. But then that's my take on it. You're free to decipher your own definition."

"That's cool. Thanks for explaining it to me, Miss Berry. And because of that, I have an answer to your question."

She widened her eyes and wiggled out oh his limb. What if the answer wasn't what she expected? She couldn't deny that while Finn has been so much of a help to her recently, she wasn't sure as to what is happening between the both of them something more than pure concern of the wellbeing. He might have been around more than before after he found out she was related to Kurt in some way, but so were the smiles, and the touches and quite possibly, the flirting.

She sat upright and looked at him, while he stared out into the wall across his place.

"I…"

"Let's get out of here." Rachel spoke up in a pitch tad high. Finn raised his eyebrows and Rachel cleared her throat.

"I mean I've been in this place long enough. We should head back upstairs. I did promise you a warm cup of tea."

"Oh, uhm. Okay. Sure. You all set?"

"Let's go."

When they exited the bar through the back door, the howls caught Rachel in a dark memory. It came in flashes and it wasn't something that was different. Now, I'm not one to talk about accidents, head injuries and the after effects of all of that, but this should be something that was easy to comprehend. There were incidents, or times perhaps, that Rachel would have her memories cackle in her head, like that of an eerie witch's laughter. It lingered in her mind for about ten minutes, before it went away. But it also meant that it haunted her for days.

This memory, this very dark memory was like a shadow that followed her around. With the help of Kurt and Blaine, she did seem to recover a whole lot faster than anything Mercedes and the doctors ever tried. But you see, it's all up to this little girl if she wanted to regain everything. There weren't any headaches, which led Rachel to believe that anything she wanted to find out about the mystery man wasn't related to them. But right now, there was a bit of a pain, like as though a needle had pricked her. And when Finn stood a little closer to her to keep her warm, was when the pain began to subside. If you remembered that old chandelier metaphor a while back, you've got it right. It rattled harder than before, as though it hovered over her and the wind shook it's place.

You know what's truly scary though? It was that all of this happened in a passing moment, because within five minutes, it was gone. Just like that. The little visit paid was so quick, Finn hadn't caught on, and was walking cheerily alongside, and now that he could enjoy and soak in all the Rachel-ness he had scored.

* * *

><p>Rachel was wiping the tears away from her eyes, as she tried to control the laughter that erupted from her stomach. She was successful at first, but once the girl caught sight of her dear friend's bashful demeanor, she caved. In came the fit of giggles, attacking her in every way possible, that she almost knocked her head against the armrest. Thankfully, nothing of that sort had happened, or the consequences were sure to be dire.<p>

Finn however, wasn't in such a good mood. The redness in his cheeks, were as close to that of a cherry's and he found it hard to contain the color from running to the tip of his ears. Still, he had to be the one to save himself didn't he?

"Come on, it was to prove to Kurt that I got his back. I couldn't think of anything else, but to dress up as…"

"I sure would have given a million bucks to see you squeeze into a Gaga costume Finn."

"Well, lucky for me, everyone was in a state of shock to take pictures. Thank –" Finn's eyes widened and he began to lick his lips nervously. Something unexpected had happened, and he closed his eyes, praying with all his might that Rachel hadn't caught on. But, she did.

"Finn," She whispered softly.

"Uh, yeah Rach?" He cleared his throat.

"Did you just fart?"

"No."

Enough of a cherry-red because right now, Finn's face had slipped into a color that can only be described by Rachel Berry had spicy chili. She saw that he darted her glance, and she had to clench her fist, lest it let out another round of laughter. She smiled to herself though, because come on. It was only the two of them in the room, and she knew clearly well, it wasn't her.

She took his hand into hers, and as much as her fingers could wrap around the large palm, she squeezed his hand and beg for him to continue on the stories.

"I adore you so much right now." He said softly, but with a kind of odd queerness.

Seeing that he hadn't confess, but didn't deny the act earlier, she let go of his hand and instantly scolded herself mentally for doing so because she already missed the warmth in her fingers.

"Well, that's because you haven't heard me burp yet."

He was a little taken aback, but he was already used to her being a bag of surprises. "Oh is that, a challenge I hear, Miss Berry? Because you seemed to have forgotten that I'm a man of many talents."

"Maybe."

He smirked at her cocky face, knowing exactly what she meant by that. "Race you to a can of coke?"

She threw her head back in laughter at their midnight activity, because it seemed so childlike, and yet carefree all together.

They did have the little competition though, and I wouldn't even want to be the judge of that little race, because really, would you? Whichever way it did conclude to, the pair sunk back into her couch, and his arm draped around her shoulder. She wasn't lying too close to him; after all, she was still a girl who knew how to protect herself against boys.

But her head was resting on the limb, and facing towards Finn, Rachel Berry casually stroked the upper bit of it that led to his shoulder.

"Something on your mind tiger?"

"You haven't called me that in a while. Not since you switched to Rach. I missed that."

"Don't you like me to address you by your name?"

"Well, yeah. I guess I do. But tiger was you know, special. Like it belonged to us, you know?"

"I get what you mean."

She smiled at him with a short chuckle escaping. "Of course you would, you always do."

"So you do have something on your mind! Is it the show?"

Her index finger continued dancing in his arm hair, in a non-gross way of course, but she remained silent and he didn't push for an answer. Instead, he took her other free hand and squeezed it tight before letting his fingers entangle with hers into a mesh.

"Not really. I don't know what it is actually. I mean, the play's been going great, rehearsals are always a blast, Sue's been letting me off the night shifts earlier now, so I've got time to rest. And there's Kurt and Blaine who have been helping me so much in all the memories, making it so wonderful because everything seems to be falling back into place."

"So what is it then?"

"Him." She said softly.

"Jesse." She could feel his fingers moving away from hers in the mesh, but she wouldn't allow him to escape. Her grip on him was so intense; he stroked them with his thumb, as if to tell her it was going to be okay.

"Rachel, there's something you need to know. I was talking to Kurt and Blaine today, and they told me something. Something that wasn't very nice about Jesse. And it was something to do with you."

She rotated her head slightly, so her lips could be in contact with the joint in his arm. "He's not the one, is he?"

Finn sat upright, and pulled back the arm she had her head on. Because of that, Rachel started to look at the other hand that was still entwined with his.

"Not exactly, but you could say something of that sort. But wait, how did you…"

"I don't Finn. I mean, I don't know. But you see, lately, with all the help Kurt has been giving, I find myself having these dreams, dreams about my past. Kurt's there, Blaine's there too but you know what?"

"No Jesse."

"Not quite." She said with her heart floored at the idea that Finn was in a way adorable at how he knows her a little too well. "Jesse's in there too. But hearing everything from Kurt and Blaine, it aroused emotions you know, and that's what a memory is suppose to do. It's supposed to help you feel something again, whether it was pain, anger or joy, it was meant to make you feel. And I felt everything that I was supposed to, but not when it comes to the stories with Jesse. He was supposed to be the one that could answer everything, and yet I couldn't even feel anything for him."

His heart went out to her. Sure, Jesse St. Douchebag may not have been the best person alive, but you know he couldn't help but feel her disappointment too. He was the one who belonged to Rachel, (of course, that's what Finn's mind was set on because he didn't know the entire truth) and in her past life, good or bad; she chose to be with him. Imagine being with someone, and then through the accident, fate gave you the worst punishment of all, to be stubbornly against the idea of anything connection with him. You can't even try to put your finger on it, and because of that, you lost sight of one of the most important things ever. Love.

To love comes from your heart before it goes to the mind and that's when you can register what is love. Rachel Berry knew what love was about, and everyone would sorta get an idea too, you included. The definition you make of it most probably came from watching romantic comedies, parents, people and friends. It's a feeling quite indescribable, complicated and so you ask yourself how is it possible for us to really explain what it is. I wouldn't want to give you my take on this abstract subject because you wouldn't really quite agree on it, seeing that every experience of it is subjective. Although, one thing you, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson or any other person in the world can agree on, is that it is real and very much alive within us.

"Are you angry at yourself for not being able to recall anything?" He asked softly, this time taking her other hand in and gave her all the warmth she needed.

"I guess so. Because I mean, whatever it is, I can see Jesse trying so hard to help me in that. And the pictures he had helped too. But how is it possible I can't even try and remember the slightest feeling?"

"I'm sorry tiger, but I don't think I'm in any position to answer that for you."

"Yeah, I know. It's all up to me isn't it?"

"Yeah. And God, maybe."

Her eyes turned into thinner slits, and a smile formed between those cheeks. "Still hung up on grilled cheesus, aren't ya?" She asked teasingly, remembering the story Kurt had slipped in before.

"I can't believe he told you that. It was such a long time ago, and while I did believe in it, it just sounds a little stupid now."

"Not to me, I find it pretty cute."

"Well, was that a compliment I hear tiger?" He asked teasingly and she braved the consequences by looking into his eyes.

His smile was the perfect Hudson grin, revealing all the dimples his momma gave him, and the way his lips turned up did nothing good to her heart. His nose was a little scrunched up, but it still couldn't be compared to the angelic feature that made her giddy with happiness. His eyes glistened with everything Rachel was talking about earlier. It was everything she thought the leading man of her past, in this case being Jesse, could give her. Or at least have given her. She found it odd, that in the days spent with her friendliest stranger, she could so easily feel something when it was like a construction job with Jesse.

"Maybe."

He smiled at the way her cheeks began to flush and she excused herself for a bathroom break after all that midnight coke. 'Maybe' was becoming his favorite word.

And that night, the two leading characters spent it away with jokes, childhood memories and simply the comfort of each other's presence, blessed by the fact that they've got each other in the turmoil of life. They didn't get very far in helping her out with the remembering of events though, but it suited Rachel Berry just fine. She learned so much about Finn, she started to ignore that there was a responsibility she had to Jesse. And Finn? If we were talking in the context of Rachel Berry's dictionary, he was starting to understand what she was talking about. That feeling she so badly wanted to find? The emotion she was talking about, and how it wasn't significant with Jesse St James? He could rough out a simple definition on it in his terms. And maybe, just maybe, it was because she helped him understand so.

* * *

><p><em>He was in the living room, ready for Opening Night. He knew how important tonight was, so he took the effort to prepare himself extra early. So for the first time in ages, he had time to spare while his partner had just gotten home, and was in the shower. He said down on the couch, and allowed his head to lean on the back of it. Of course, it would muse with his up-do, but with his life-long motto, 'there was nothing hairspray couldn't fix', he was set. He closed his eyes, imagining the scene where she had just received her first standing ovation. He couldn't be more proud of her tonight, how fortunate she was that she could be in this position right now, Miss Rachel Berry; center stage, on her way as the next Broadway legend. How wonderful it was. <em>

_He wasn't sure how long it was before the ringing was like a death siren. It echoed hauntingly in the living room, and he knew something wasn't quite right even before picking up. Because in this century, who would be calling the landline? Everyone he knew would have the number for his cell, the landline was practically worthless. The distinctive remembrance of the time it took for him to get up and made his way towards the phone still whispered in his darkest dreams sometimes, but lately, it became a lot more recurring. _

"_Hello?" He whispered. _

"_Kurt!" The man's voice was rough, and a little choky. When he struggled to string the news into a sentence, Kurt froze, barely listening anymore as he managed to catch the three important words; Rachel, Finn and accident. _

The phone call and the sight of it flashed before his eyes, as though the current man felt as though he was another person in his living room, watching the scene replay over and over again, his father's voice replay over and over again. When Kurt finally prowled his eyelids open, he found out he had broken down into cold sweat, and all he could see was the white ceiling of his bedroom.

He tossed to the other side, knowing that the sight of Blaine and his hand squeeze would give him the real wake up call he needed. But alas, when he did so, his partner's side was empty without the owner. Instead, their bedroom door was left ajar, and a streak of light emitted from the living room.

So, he got out of bed, and walked towards the bright source. There Blaine was, at the couch, watching the high school production of West Side Story on his laptop where he played the male lead of Tony, and Rachel; the female lead, Maria. They never took out that tape anymore, because they knew they had to forget about her. But you know her reappearance kinda proved that once you're friends with Rachel, there wasn't really any way of escaping from that. She sort of lingered in your past, whether you had a choice or not.

Kurt Hummel let out a sigh, and sat down beside his partner on the couch. They didn't make any eye contact, but Blaine shifted the computer so Kurt could get a better view. It was the scene, which held many fond memories. That song alone was like a time machine, and every time it played in Kurt's ears, it took him back to the day of their first times.

They watched the remaining bits of the production in silence, just taking in the performance of the little brunette, how much they missed her singing and how lucky they are to have heard her sing again. And when it ended, the screen went blank. The duo sat there in solitude, not really knowing what to say, not really wanting to say anything for that matter. Finally, it was Kurt that took the initiative.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Blaine shook his head. "You?"

"Had one of those again."

"You've been having them quite frequently for the past week."

"I know."

"It started when you first saw her didn't you? When you first saw her with Finn since the accident happened." Blaine quipped with his little observation.

Kurt looked down and nodded. All the emotions, all of it from McKinley, to New York, to now, it came to him like a hurricane and he just hadn't been prepared for the consequences. So when the tears began to fall, Blaine wrapped his arm around him, and pulled him a little closer.

"You know, I tried… I tried to imagine how it would have been like if I ever saw her again. I tried to imagine the things I would say, the things she would say." He said between the soft sobs. Blaine nodded and kissed the back of his neck, now that Kurt had buried himself deeper into the embrace.

"And when we saw each other, whether it's across the street or at a bar, we would run into each other's arms like old friends, as though nothing ever happened. As though Mom didn't disapprove, as though the accident hadn't happened. As though –"

"Shh, it's okay. I know." Blaine stroked the back of Kurt, and cooed softly into his ear. "At least now, we have a do-over don't we?"

It was as though those two words were like a magic spell casted over Kurt. His cries began to die down, and he sat upright again, wiping away the sorrows that were beginning to belong to history. He swallowed hard, and Blaine offered a smile, a convincing smile.

"Do you think anything's changed though?"

"Finn's a little different now."

"So you feel that too?" Kurt asked, his voice rising just a little.

"I can't put my finger on what has changed, but the way he behaves when he's with her, it's a little different now. He still loves her, I mean, you can see it in his eyes, but it's different."

"You don't think he's told Mom yet, has he?" Kurt asked, his face a little worried because he knew what Carole would say if she found out.

"It doesn't seem like it, but your parents are coming down next week. We have to be extra careful if we want to keep things a secret."

"I know." Kurt said seriously.

If you have been a little confused somewhere in this story, I wouldn't blame you. Because reading back, there are just so many loopholes that sound absolutely bonkers. But perhaps, this little tidbit might help, and perhaps piece those little jigsaws together.

Carole has never been a big fan of Finn and Rachel's relationship. As much as Rachel attempted to get into her good books in the past, Carole never really understood how another girl could capture Finn's heart in an instant. You could say that she had 'letting go' problems with her only child. You would think that marrying Burt and gaining Kurt would ease her in, but it just made it that much more troubling. When Finn decided to move to New York and live with Rachel once he was done with community college, it was the final blow. Carole felt like she had lost her two boys into the city, and it didn't help that Rachel was extremely close to the both of them.

If you have a mother who could be a little stubborn, one who always jumped to conclusions about things like if you really did your homework, (which in your case, you clearly did) or the fact that you're just going out to spend a 'mellow' night with some friends, then you would know. Carole, was that kind of mom, just maybe a little extreme with anything Rachel-related, and bent on her opinions about the brunette.

When the accident happened, one year ago, Burt and Carole were in town, with Finn insisting that they come and support his girlfriend's big night. Carole wasn't too happy about it, but Finn knew how to play his cards right and work his way into the dear lady's heart. The call Kurt received about the news came from Burt, because Carole had been too devastated to talk. The parents found out through a vague televised report and the rest was history. He rushed Blaine, as fast as he could and when they got to the hospital, the family just received the news that they were alive, thank goodness.

_The two victims, still as vegetables lay in their bed, and all Kurt could remember was crying, lots of it. Carole was a wreck, so Kurt was a little careful, not wanting to step on her toes. The couple, which everyone outside the operation room had no idea were engaged, had been admitted into the same space, so the hours that followed after were spent pacing, high on caffeine, soothing Carole and waiting, lots of waiting. _

_The annoyingly red light went off at about a quarter to midnight, and the professional men in clean white robes walked out, clearly exhausted. And somehow, Kurt Hummel managed to breathe again._

* * *

><p>"<em>Here, take this to Mom." Kurt gave the paper cup to his father and the older man took another turn to stir the contents. Then, the porcelain man let out a sigh, and leaned against the cream colored pillar for support. Blaine was in the ward with his mother, while Kurt was at a vending machine. He just had to get out of there. Burt volunteered to take a walk with him, knowing his son well enough for his reason of sudden departure. <em>

"_You want to see her don't you?" _

"_What do you want me to say? Yes? Well, no! The answer's no. because MOM said so." He spat out; a little angry about the whole situation so of course sarcasm was involved. _

"_Hey, none of that sassiness. You know I hate it when you talk like that." Burt replied sternly. "She has enough on her hands as it is. If the same thing happened to you, I'd be acting like that too." _

_Kurt hung his head and walked towards the nearest row of uncomfortable chairs he saw with Burt trailing close behind. "I know, I'm sorry. I just… I just thought she would have accepted her by now. She made an effort to come tonight didn't she?"_

"_Carole came to see Finn, not Rachel."_

"_Couldn't she give Rachel a little more credit?"_

"_You know how stubborn she can get."_

"_But Dad, Rachel's lying in there, with no one beside her. How do you expect me to sit here and not think about her?"_

_Burt looked down into his cup, and the milky coffee's steam started to fizzle in the air. Thank goodness there were indoors, so the temperature hadn't escape much as yet from the beverage. _

"_If you want to see her, go." The older man said quietly._

_Kurt looked up at his father. Burt Hummel never interfered with his wife's matters and over-protective issues she had with her sons. This was a first for Burt to willingly defy Carole's intentions to keep Kurt by Finn's side. _

"_I know how important she is to you. I love Carole, but she isn't being fair to Rachel. After all, Finn did love her."_

"_Dad…"_

"_Go. I'll stall Carole, and said you had too much coffee that you couldn't leave the toilet."_

_Kurt lunged forward for his father, and the embrace was so sudden, so intense that it broke Burt's heart that he hadn't allowed to this earlier. Rachel deserved someone to be by her side, and that someone was Finn. But now in this unfortunate circumstance, the next in line was her best gay. _

_The best friend of the brunette rushed through the doors, Carole sure could get her way of she wanted to. She had specifically requested for Rachel to be admitted in a ward far from Finn, that when Kurt finally managed to locate the girl's bed, he was exhausted. But the image of the tiny, fragile and weak little one was nothing he had expected for. _

Contrary to his brother, Rachel wasn't as badly wrapped up as Finn was. He was covered head to toe in gauze, while she rested in the thin mattress with her head supported by a thick cast and forehead covered in a similar way as her partner in accident. The doctors managed to clean out every bit of the blood that drained out of her tiny little body, which was a more presentable sight as compared to what Mercedes had seen before. Still, it didn't mean that it hadn't brought tears to Kurt Hummel's eyes.

In that unfortunate circumstance, he remembered how he didn't bother to deal with anything else. So there he sat, gripping his best friend's little palm for dear life and praying so much for her because it wasn't the first time a loved one of his laid before his eyes, unconscious and on the brink of permanent unconscious. It might have been the fact that he squeezed her hand so hard; it was like life from him seeped into her veins. Or, as he liked to believe it, that an angel was watching over their terrible situation and felt that there was a need for a miracle.

The beeps on the monitor beside her bed began to quicken, and grew louder in volume. Kurt Hummel flew for the call button, with one hand still clinging unto Rachel's. The doctors and nurses flew in a flurry, and Kurt was pushed out of the room. He paced back and forth, and if you wouldn't call him unfair, he would admit that he was a little more worried for her than his brother.

Burt beeped for him then, and he hadn't been able to find out what went on with her. But of course, he had his ways. It turns out, that whole fastened rates thing, was a false alarm. Kurt sunk back at the news, trying so hard to hide it from Carole that he was torn between the fate of his brother's and best friend's.

This went on for a month, as you already know from earlier, before Rachel came around. Kurt leaped towards her room at the news, in which Blaine had to remind him, his family came first. It didn't stop the couple from checking in on her though, only watching through the glass windows whenever they came to visit Finn when his parents weren't around.

Now, you probably wouldn't understand all of this. Because well, if Finn's family was around in the hospital during that period, why was it that Rachel and Mercedes knew nothing of such? And why did it seem like the male lead was a ghost while Rachel Berry had friends to help her? This is the part where you might end up disliking one of the characters in the story, and I wouldn't blame you. But you see, no one's perfect. Not even Carole Hudson-Hummel.

Her heart stopped a mile at the news, and she couldn't help but put the blame on Rachel Berry. If she hadn't been around, Finn wouldn't have found her. If she hadn't dreamed of Broadway and New York, Finn wouldn't have moved to another state. And, if she hadn't needed to perform that night, Finn wouldn't be caught in the accident. Still, it was a little too late for blames and regrets, which made her live by the fact that this little brunette took her dear son away from her.

The night of the accident, she was a mess. No, a mess wouldn't even begin to describe the state she was in. Screams and yells were common, and so were the awful words she had to say. Stubbornness got in the way, and everyone, including the servicemen in the hospital didn't wish to step on her toes.

A mother's love never fades away; in fact it grows stronger every single day. She took the accident as an opportunity to drive his son's 'biggest mistake ever made', and turned it around, seeing the 'silver lining' in all of the pandemonium. Finn's name was registered, no doubt but she made the family swear to her they wouldn't recognize the poor little girl. (As said, she can be a little overboard about how she deals with situations) So, the police was left with no information of her.

When Kurt witnessed all of these, he couldn't possibly seat by the sidelines and watch his stepmom take charge of everything. Because when you've been a kid, and whatever you hear from the elders, made you believe that your parents can do no wrong. They were the supermen of parents, no matter which family you belonged to. But as you get older, you start to realize that maybe sometimes, there would be times when your parents aren't exactly the most righteous people, and they most certainly may not be the ones who know the best of your welfare. He loves Carole to death, but this was a little too much.

He huddled an agent to a corner, one that seemed the friendliest of the bunch. She was a burly lady, with muscles as big as an elephant's trunk, but face as kind as an angel from the heavens above.

"Agent Bieste?" His soft voice whispered because her body did clobber him a little, making the man intimidated. He was of course, asking for a whole lot.

"I know you'd be going against all your principles as a serviceman, or in this case, servicewoman to our city, but I've got a favor to ask from you."

He let out a breath of air before continuing. "My brother is in love with her, and he has been all his life. But my mom isn't exactly agreeable to their relationship. And because of that, she's refusing any form of contact between the two of them. But you see, she's also my best friend. I wouldn't want to leave her in the lurch. I know my mom asked for us to ignore her, but I can't bring my heart to do it. Do you think you could ensure her safety for me? You don't have to do anything, just watch over her for me."

He got her to agree on that, because agent Shannon Bieste was a softie at heart. Things, however, didn't go as they planned. Rachel Berry came around to consciousness before Finn Hudson did. Kurt Hummel got the news from his trusted 'friend', which led him to rush to her ward before his mom could find out. Alas, the discovery of her memory loss set him falling back in his seat, crushed by the fact that all of their past meant nothing to her.

Matters took a turn for the worst when there seemed to be no hope for Finn Hudson. When he remained in his bed, unmoving and still, Burt Hummel realized the need for him to be transferred back to Ohio, where Carole could spend more time alongside her son. It wouldn't make sense to you, but it did to them at that moment. It was so obvious to Carole that if he belonged back to his familiar surroundings, perhaps it could arouse the deadness in her son.

This was where Shannon Beiste took her cue. After the Hudson-Hummel clan left New York, she visited Rachel Berry all the time, pushing the poor girl for information. She was a believer of love, and being a witness to this acquired journey among the two, it was like a real-life Romeo and Juliet tale. How could she not take action to revive the memories? Bieste stayed in contact with Kurt through the process, but when she saw the hopelessness of the situation, it led to defeat.

Now that it was year later, Kurt Hummel found himself pondering over the decision he made 12 months ago. Did he make the right choice to listen to his mom and ignored how much of an impact Rachel made on Finn's life, or that if he defied everything, things between her and Finn could be a whole lot more different now?

The questions, doubts and regrets flooded his mind, in which it lured him back to nightmares that gave him the answer he needed to know. He should have meddled into their matters, because a story like Finn and Rachel's was different. The love they shared was never to be tampered with ignorance for it was the closest thing we can ever get to understanding what magic is.

* * *

><p>Wow, so this chapter has taken quite a little while, because it wasn't that easy penning down the little details that made the past few chapter sense of. But, I certainly hope that through this, you'd get to understand a little more of what has happened between Finn and Rachel! I realized the lack of Finchel interaction in the last chapter, and well, it is just so essential that I include it in this chapter though eh? So, the mystery has been solved a little through the help of Hummel and Bieste, in which foreshadows the big part they played to the Finchel drama and I hope this keeps you intrigued!<p>

Graduation of glee is rolling by so soon right now, and before I lose any of you readers, I'd just like to say that we gleekers gotta stick together for this show that brought every one of you to me. Much love to you who's reading this right now!

To noro, bananappancakes, me, FinchelFan728, Rach, AnnPatrick, laylita83, PaochiCute, anon, Amybf19, GeekyGleek and jellybeangirl9792, your reviews have left me rather joyful for the last month. I missed the incoming reviews from all of you so very much and it's just magical how you guys are so supportive of this! A million warm hugs and sloppy kisses to each of you for being so endearing with me. I honestly love each of you so very much! :')


	7. Ch 7: I'll Come Back, I Always Will

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>The sun streaked it's beckoning light into Rachel Berry's living room. Its reign over the new day was just the opposite welcome Finn Hudson looked forward to. He never really was a big fan of its morning glory. He said the sun gave him the itches, but let's face it; he was simply no morning person.<p>

Contrary to her friend though, Rachel Berry was every bit a chirpy little girl when 8a.m. hit the alarm. So as she stood in awe of the huge figure slumping in her couch, she was a little lost for words. Finn had spent the night, despite his hotel being a couple of blocks away. It hadn't register to her, that he was the first guest that she had overnight since the accident until that morning. Sure, she knew what was happening when she suggested he stayed over, but the full impact of it hadn't set in. Until she saw the tiniest trail of drool lined itself beneath his lip.

"Finn." She whispered close to his ear. "Finn, get up. It's 8 in the morning."

"Mmm." He grunted, and she just had to smile at his boyish behavior.

"Finny, come on." The nickname slipped, in which fell from her lips so naturally, but she hadn't realized she was calling him from an old habit she had long forgotten about.

"_Finny, come on! You're gonna be late!"_

"_Mmm. No." Her boyfriend grumbled. "You're here, I'm here, and I'm good. No"_

"_Finny, come on. I gotta go to school, and you have that interview to go to." _

_This time, instead of replying her, his arm flopped itself across her body, and trust me, with sleep laden in its weight, Rachel Berry reckoned she needed a crane to leave his hand off her. _

"_Shh, babe." He soothed, with his eyes shut, but a smile forming because contrary to what everyone says, cuddling was a wonderful activity. "If we're really quiet, maybe the world wouldn't know that we're up. Then we wouldn't have to do all those things. And we get to lie here all day." _

_This was the reason why her heart swooned at everything related to her boyfriend. Because when you've caught a big fish eh, you'll think, nobody's capable of being perfect. Well, he proved her wrong didn't he? You can't exactly get someone that good looking with you in bed, and wake up the next morning to be the epitome of sweetness. And yet, she lucked out. _

"_Fine." She surrendered. "But five minutes, that's all." Snuggling closer to him, (if it was possible), she had her back against his chest. But with his arm still in front of her, she reached for his palm and squeezed the giant fingers tight._

_She felt his damp lips come into contact with the surface just beneath her earlobe. "I love you." He whispered before the light breathing came on again. _

The light breathing that came after another 'mmm' out of him left her no choice.

"Fine, but I'm giving you five minutes, and that's all." She said softly, not really caring if she was talking to him or to herself. Her fingers stroked his face, before allowing her palm to press itself gently on his cheek.

She wasn't usually this intimate with someone she barely knew, but it was weird. Everything with Finn had just felt so natural, as though she was made to sing that night so that he could run into her. As though she was made to disrespect those scumbags so that they could run out of the bar together. As though he was made to come into her life, and save her.

She snapped out of the short-lived moment before getting back onto her feet. What was she thinking? Jesse was such a gentleman with her, such a patient, caring and understanding friend. They were making some progress with the memories, and the chemistry between their characters was just down to perfection. The stuff she had discussed with Finn from the night before. Despite wishing things could be something different, there was no doubt that she made a promise to someone in the past. You can't just put a stop to all of that when someone else comes along.

"Can you?" She wondered aloud.

"Can you what?" A groggy voice echoed from the back, and she turned around to see her guest, now in an upright position. His fingers ruffled the mess on his head, creating a somewhat desirable bed hair look, which made Rachel's heart race. Rubbing sleepiness out of his eyes, he looked at her with iris so round and large, he appeared so much like a lost puppy in need for attention.

"Can you what?" He repeated himself and now that he's a teensy bit more awake, a goofy grin was inked, which led his eyes to become a little smaller because the smile took up half his face.

"Can you just get up already?" She asked, whilst skipping to his side. He scouted slightly so that she could fit on the couch and of course, so that she could be close to him.

"If I knew this was gonna be the face to greet me, I would have gotten up at 7." He slipped out and pinched her nose, earning a light pink blush from her. You see if the flirting's been a little subtler, she probably could hide her emotions a little better. Right now, she was not doing a very good job of it. And if she noticed it, how could he not?

"So I bet that was how you talk your way into a girl's heart, don't you Hudson?"

"Nah, lady luck hasn't ever really shone on me when it comes with the girls. In my opinion, I just lucked out with you."

She raised her eyebrows at that, because even for you, you would think as though the man Hudson himself here, was hinting a little something.

"What I meant to say was," He cleared his throat. "I got lucky that my foot wasn't in my mouth when you first spoke to me."

"That I'd like to see, Mr. man of many talents. Or should I address you as Mr. Fartie from now on huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW I WAS WORRIED SICK LAST NIGHT? IMAGINE CALLING UP JUST TO ASK FOR A FAVOR AND HEARING FROM THE FRONT DESK THAT YOU HADN'T COME BACK FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED SICK I WAS?" Kurt Hummel screamed at his brother's face when the tall 6'3 man opened the door of his hotel room.<p>

"Dude, chill. Why are you even man handling me now? You're not mom you know."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I should tell her about what you've been up to, SO THAT SHE CAN COME DOWN HERE AND DO IT HERSELF!"

"Dude, why are you screaming all over me?"

"I AM NOT SCREAMING!"

"Kurt," He winced. "Everyone knows when you start spraying around, it means you're screaming. And right now," Finn wiped away the drops on his nose, "you've got your saliva all over me man."

"Well, I'm sorry." Kurt huffed as he walked into the room without Finn's permission. "I'll try and tone it down a little your majesty." The man snapped, despite knowing that he did seem a little over the top.

"What are you so worried about? It's not like I got mugged or something."

Kurt Hummel sighed after dropping himself down on Finn's bed. "I don't know. New York's a dangerous place I guess. I didn't want anything to happen to you. Mom would kill me. She's still ringing my neck about coming out here even though it's been over 5 years."

"Yeah, I know. Mom could get a little touchy about you being here." His brother replied.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling, and how the walls seem as though they would cave in on him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and wished so mightily that Blaine could be with him right now. When Finn saw this, he positioned his hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You okay there?"

_No, Finn. I'm not okay. I'm not okay by the fact that for the past year, I've been filled with regret and guilt. You have no idea how un-okay it has been on me, to watch you being in Lima, smiling all the time but me, over here and knowing that you could get so much happier if only you were here with Rachel. I'm not okay by the fact that I hadn't done anything to bring you two back together. _Kurt thought sadly while Finn's concerned eyes burned into his own guilt-stricken ones.

"I'll be fine."

"Well then, let's go! We've got a long day ahead of us. Like Rachel said, it's a beautiful day and we should never let it go to waste! Come on!" He said excitedly.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah, I was with her. We were talking for the whole night, by the time we stopped, she asked if I wanted to stay because it was so late, and I said yes."

"You guys didn't you know –"

"WHAT? God no. Kurt, come on! Mom raised me right!"

"Just checking, jeez. You didn't have to be so uptight about it. You're making sound as though it really did happen, but you're just trying to cover it up."

"Kurt, what the hell man. If we did YOU KNOW, it would mean that I like her or something."

"Do you?"

"_Do you?"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_You heard me, do you like Rachel?" _

"_Where are you even getting this from?"_

"_Then why do you keep asking me about her?"_

"_I was just curious."_

"_Right, because you're an 18-year old boy, and all 18-year old boys are __**just curious**__." _

_Finn crossed his arms before his chest and looked away. Kurt Hummel shook his head and capped his pen. If he were going to be able to study for his test, he would first need to deal with his annoying stepbrother and his endless questionings. _

"_Look. All I know is that she's from Carmel High and is the co-captain of their glee club called Vocal Adrenaline. Mercedes and I met her through that NYADA program where the enthusiasts meet once a month to talk and perform. We walked up to her to congratulate her on the amazing solo she sang and that was it."_

"_Why did she come to McKinley though?"_

"_Because she's thinking of transferring here. Apparently, her boyfriend's not a very nice person. And I've heard some of the stories about the man before; he certainly qualifies for the word 'psycho'. I don't even know what Rachel sees in him."_

"_So she's not single?" Finn asked quietly._

"_No, I just said, she's got a boyfriend."_

"_Oh."_

"_What do you care anyway? I thought you said –"_

"_I know what I said."_

"_So that's none of your business."_

"_Hey, you just said that she was thinking of transferring. If she does, I'm just doing my job as the quarterback to care for the school okay?" _

"_Oh my god, you do like her don't you?"_

"Oh my god, you do like her don't you?"

Kurt Hummel shook his head. This was happening all over again. Finn was falling for Rachel. He should have known. The fact that of all people in New York, she had to be his first friend in the Big Apple. She just had to bump into him, so that they could carry on with their love story, didn't they? He did a silent jig in his head, before remembering how that Romeo and Juliet tale also ended in a tragedy.

"I don't know."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "That's weird, you would deny it by now."

"What?" Finn looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I said what first?"

"About what?"

"Huh?"

"Are we still talking about the same thing?"

"Urgh, this is getting crazy. Let's just drop it, okay?" Finn walked away to the bathroom, while Kurt let out a sigh of relief at the close call. He wasn't about to tell Finn of his past. Not just as yet, when he wasn't sure of what he felt towards Rachel. In the mean time, he's just praying that everything would go smoothly before the wedding. Oh, and also before his parents arrive the next day.

"What do you want punk? I haven't got the time for you!" Sue Sylvester hurled when Finn pestered her for Rachel.

"I just want to know where she is."

"I don't give a shit."

"Look, she must have told you why she couldn't come in tonight."

"T-Rex, can't you see that I've got my hands full here?" She asked, exasperated that he wouldn't budge even though she told him she had no idea where Rachel was.

"Please."

"I really don't have any idea alright? She called at 2 today and said she's got the flu. I haven't got the slightest clue about where she is."

Finn's eyes widened at the fact and swallowed. Rachel was sick? Why didn't she call him? She had his number, and he clearly remembered telling her to call if any emergency came up. That was the reason why they exchanged numbers, didn't they? Whatever it was, he had to get to her. Pronto.

He started to flee for the exit, but before he could escape, he felt Sue's tyrant wrath around his arm and winced at the pain. Rachel sure was a tiger to be able to handle this every night.

"Tell the little pixie dust that she had better not pull a last minute stunt again. I've already cut back on her shift because she decided to be some BIG BRADWAY STAR. That girl's got talent, I'll give her that. But it doesn't mean that she could push her luck with me."

Finn grunted a half-hearted reply and left.

While his big feet took him up the stairs as fast as they could, he made a million and one silent prayers that she was all right. He knew how hard she had been working over the past few days, and maybe it was a little too much. He scolded himself mentally, for not taking the initiative to give her the rest she so badly needed.

"Well, a little too late for regrets now Hudson!" He spat out, and just wishing with all his might that she was going to be okay.

He pounded the door, and in ten seconds, her little head appeared between the gap that separated the tiny and dingy corridor from the quirky apartment.

"Fidd?" She called out because as all runny-nosers, she wasn't able to pronounce her N's. "What are you doo-ig here?"

"Heyyyy." He drawled sympathetically.

"I was downstairs at the bar, and couldn't find you. Then your boss said you called in sick. I was worried so –"

"D'aww. You did't have to cobe. Is jus flu silly." She reached into the pockets of the robe she had on and withdrew a couple of Kleenex's to blow her nose. "I'm find."

"If you're fine, you would have pronounced it as fine, not find."

"I'm FIND-D"

"Tough luck babe, but you're getting back to bed and I'll be damned sure that you'll never leave my sight. Now," He started to walk in to her place because he was already a regular visitor so he knew she wouldn't mind. "You march yourself right back into bed young lady. And let me make you something that will bring your nose back to life." He pointed towards the direction she was suppose to go to, and she knew he was being serious.

"But, but, but I'd –"

"But, but, but none of that missy. Now, go!" He put on his 'stern' eyes, and she pouted miserably before heeding his words.

"You're dot the boss of be!" She grumbled as her feet begrudgingly took her back to the room.

"Well, tonight I am!"

An hour later, she found herself beginning to inhale properly again. But of course, she wasn't about to admit that to her 'doctor.' Now, if you had Finn Hudson in front of you, kneeling by your bedside and blowing over the bowl of soup he just made, you'd probably want him to stay a little while longer wouldn't you?

"Now okay, this is still a little hot alright? But I'm just gonna leave it here so you could help yourself. I'm gonna run downstairs to the drug store and get some cough syrup. In the mean time, I'm going to need you to stay in bed, okay? Think you could do that for me babe?" He asked while he patted the covers around her so she had ample warmth. He hadn't noticed that since he arrived, he'd been calling her 'babe' for about 10 times now. Not that Rachel was counting.

After he was sure she was in the most comfortable position possible, he sat beside her, with his left arm over her legs. His right palm came up to her forehead and if the slight fever wasn't enough, his touch might have made her temperature a little higher.

"You're still a little warm. How are you feeling?"

Feeling a sneeze tickling in her nostrils, she reached for the nearest clean tissue she could find and blew her nose out. Her eyes widened when she realized how very un-ladylike it must have appeared but Finn didn't seem bothered by it.

"Aw, look at you. I feel terrible. I just want to kiss you and make it all better."

She didn't know what to say, so all she did was stare, until it became a little awkward.

"Well," She cleared her throat and now that all those 'trumpeting' had helped, she could talk a little better. "I would't want to give you by sick-dess"

He shook his head and got up to his feet.

"Fidd." She called out softly, and he felt her tiny fingers wrap around his thumb. The tall man turned around and offered a small smile.

"What are you worried for? I'll come back. I always will."

Rachel's grip started to loosen, and Finn took his statement to be some sort of assurance. After one final look, he was gone. Not that Rachel noticed, because all of a sudden, she found her head sinking deeper into the pillow. She had no idea how long she had blacked out for, but all she could recall was how real her dream was, as though it wasn't some sort of wish her heart made. More of a time travel experience, if you will.

"_Hey Barbra, the package on the table came in for you while you were gone." Kurt announced once Rachel let herself into the apartment they shared. Her roommate had just came out of his room, hair mused up, with an apple cider in his hand. She smiled graciously, knowing that he hadn't slept a wink preparing for his finals. _

"_How's the last minute cramming going?" She asked sympathetically, while setting her coat on the arm of the couch before making her way to the brown envelope. Taking a look at the sender's name, her heart swooned and ignored Kurt's rambling. _

"_Not that you cared." Was the only line she heard after ripping the package apart. He sighed and walked towards her. _

"_Come on, I could use a break. What did he send you this time?" _

_The brunette whipped out a disc that had a yellow star post-it, addressed to her and Kurt. From that chicken scrawl, her heart ached for him again. Popping it into the computer, she hushed her loved one's brother and snuggled up to the stuffed cat he had given her for her birthday. _

_The face she had so dearly missed appeared on the screen, and suddenly that ache in her heart started to die down. She dropped her head on Kurt's shoulder, hooked her arm with his, and thanked her lucky stars that a bit of him could still be found in Kurt. _

"_Hey Kurt." His gentle voice sounded, and a quick change of tone happened when he uttered the next two words softly. "Hey babe." _

"_Okay, so I miss the both you, and Kurt, I'm sorry if this is going to sound revoltingly sappy, but yes, I do miss you too alright? Don't remind me after you watch this, because I'm going to deny it." _

_Rachel giggled at her boyfriend's words and even Kurt had to smile at that. _

"_Mom's asking about you again, so you'd better text her after watching this." Finn looked up at the wall, as though trying to remember a speech or a list of things to say. Then, he continued. "Okay, I think that's all. So you can leave the room now Kurt, and give me some time alone with my girl." The man stared back at the screen, as though waiting for his brother to leave. _

"_Wow, so much for missing me Finn." Kurt grunted and Rachel threw her head back in laughter. She looked at the other man in the room and tightened her grip. Kurt sighed and they both continued staring at the screen. _

"_Fine." Finn said, as though knowing what had happened even though this was pre-recorded. "You want to stay, stay. But don't make gagging sounds when I'm talking to Rachel. I miss her like hell, so I'm going to be mushier than the times you've caught us before. I'm giving you one last chance to walk away now." _

_Kurt wriggled his arm away from Rachel's fingers, but chose to remain in the seat. _

"_Fine, your call dude." Finn had said. Rachel threw her head back in laughter again about Finn's knowledge of his family member while Kurt sighed. _

"_Hey babe." His voice dropped a level of seriousness, and Rachel leaned forward in her seat. "I know we talk every night, but I just thought it'll be cool to give you a surprise by sending something extra. And when we talk on the phone tonight, remember to mention this all right? I want to know that it got sent to the right person. There's no way I'm telling some other girl I love her and I miss her if that person isn't you." _

_Kurt made a gag reflex, in which Rachel turned to look at. _

"_Kurt, shut up. I told you. Rachel deserves to know how much I miss her. You had your chance to leave." This time Rachel sighed, because of what her boyfriend has done and said, that yearn for his arms to be around her was just growing stronger again. _

"_Anyway, ignore him babe. So, phew. Okay. I just wanted to tell you that I missed you, and I can't wait until I see you again. Mom's been crazy about me moving there, still trying to convince me that Ohio's a thousand times better than New York but I know she's wrong. Because New York's got you. Remembered what I told you in the choir room babe? My home isn't some place; it's you. I know we still have some time before we can see each other again, but at least it's something I look forward to whenever I have a bad day." _

_Rachel bit her lip at what he just said, and Kurt wrapped his arm around the tiny girl this time. His thumb rubbed circles around the ball of her shoulder and she felt a teensy bit better. _

"_So anyway, I was in the tire shop and I heard this song which made me think about you. I missed you so much then, I started to hallucinate about you. I think Burt's starting to get worried." Finn let out a laugh, realizing what a goofball he sounded like, but it only made Rachel love him more, if it was possible. _

"_I came home, and well, the song was still stuck in my head. I couldn't get it out, so I goggled the chords. I've changed the name too, because it just sounds weird if I'm not saying your name, but here is another way of me telling you that you're always on my mind, even if you don't want it to be. Now, I've been out of practice since we graduated, so my singing could be a little rusty. Still, it's coming from my heart all right. And Kurt, don't you laugh. I know I'm not as good as you are now, but Rachel loves it when I sing. She says that I'm good and special, so you know, shut up." _

_He let out a breath and a half sided boyish grin upon picking up the wooden musical instrument, and Rachel swore she was the luckiest girl on earth. _

_Hey there Berry-ie what's it like in New York City  
><em>_I'm a thousand miles away  
><em>_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
><em>_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear its true_

_Hey there Berry-ie don't you worry about the distance  
><em>_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen  
><em>_Close your eyes, listen to my voice its my disguise  
><em>_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>_What you do to me_

_Hey there Berry-ie, I know times are getting hard  
><em>_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
><em>_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would  
><em>_My word is good_

_Hey there Berry-ie, I've got so much left to say  
><em>_If every simple song I wrote to you  
><em>_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all  
><em>_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

__Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
><em>_But they've got planes and trains and cars  
><em>_I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
><em>_Our friends would all make fun of us  
><em>_And we'll just laugh along because we know  
><em>_That none of them have felt this way  
><em>_Berry-ie I can promise you  
><em>_That by the time that we get through  
><em>_The world will never ever be the same  
><em>_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Berry-ie  
><em>_You be good and don't you miss me  
><em>_Two more years and you'll be done with school  
><em>_And I'll be making history like I do  
><em>_You'll know it's all because of you  
><em>_We can do whatever we want to  
><em>_Hey there Berry-ie, here's to you  
><em>_This one's for you_

__Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>_What you do to me__

"_So yeah, I miss you baby." Finn ended with that same lopsided grin, although, knowing her other half well enough, she saw that tinge of sadness in his eyes. If anything, he still did manage to cover it up quickly. _

"_Suck on that Kurt! I'm a way better boyfriend than Blaine is." Finn pointed to the screen, and Rachel nuzzled her nose into Kurt's chest, possibly hiding a laugh if you'd choose to see it that way. _

"_This isn't a competition Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes, but he had to admit that Rachel always brought out the best in his brother, even if it meant this gooey, sappy, romantic side nobody quite knew about. _

_Finn rubbed his hands together after setting the guitar down. For a while there, he just stared at the screen, and Rachel didn't blink either. Kurt had no idea what he was staring at; after all, if you were looking at things from Finn's perspective, he was just looking into the tiny camera while Rachel could still look at his face. Finally, he let out a sigh. _

"_Okay Kurt, if you're still here, I just want to say thank you for taking care of Rachel. I know, I know. You always say that she's your best friend, so even if I didn't ask you to, you still would. But Rachel's my baby girl, and right now ignore the fact that I'm your brother and that you're her best friend. As her boyfriend, dude to dude, thanks for watching out for her for me. You wouldn't have to do that for me anymore soon, so… I'm just lucky to have you there with her."_

_Kurt took Rachel's hand, and the two self-proclaimed New Yorkers let out a deep breath. _

"_I guess if you heard that, it means you are still there. But okay, now, I really need you to leave, or at least look away because I can't stand the thought of you watching me being like this anymore. When I'm going to be really sweet to Rachel, it has to be for her eyes and ears only." _

_Rachel tore her eyes away from the screen to wait for him to take his departure. And while Kurt threw up his hands, he stood up to walk away, as commanded. _

"_Thanks man!" His voice echoed out, while Kurt waved a reply. This all sounded funny, especially if you didn't know better, you'd think that Finn was on a web cam instead of being on a pre-recorded disc. But it also sort of proved just how well he knew the two of them and their interactions, didn't it?_

"_Phew, I thought he'd never leave!" Finn exclaimed from the screen and Rachel covered her mouth from a giggle. She saw him smiling on the computer, and she too smiled back. _

"_Were you laughing babe?" His huge grin toning down to a small smile. "I missed your laugh. Oh god, I know we talk every night, and I guess the occasional Skype helps, but you know, I miss being around you, I miss being with you, and I don't know. Just fuck, I miss you like hell Rach." _

_She winces and she saw that he did the same thing. He knew how the curse words always got to her, and she has tried so much to refrain him from talking in that uncouth way. _

"_Sorry." He whispers. "I know how much you hate it when I say that. But hey, it just shows that it's from, you know, my heart." _

"_I miss you too." She whispered softly, hugging the stuffed toy a little closer to her chest. _

"_But you know, the universe…I guess what it's doing to us right now is that it just wants to show its power. It wants to show that sometimes, it has to win. But not anymore right babe? Not when I'm coming in soon. It can't win forever, it can't." _

_Then, in unison because they often talked about this topic, they both said with a fierce strength, and utmost courage outshining from their eyes, "And it won't." _

"_I love you Rach. We'll meet each other at the end. You know that, and heck yeah I know that too." He gave her a kiss through the camera, and the confidence came back in her spirit again. She often wondered how he had this power to make her feel so vulnerable yet strong at the same time, kind of like the moment of their first time. _

_Then, yelling out for his brother, who reciprocated an agitated "WHAT NOW?" from one of the bedrooms, Finn's final reminder to text Carole pulled Rachel back into reality. And with the final statement, the screen went blank again. _

"_Don't worry babe. You've got nothing to worry for. I'll come back to you soon. I always will."_

* * *

><p>By the time Rachel opened her eyes again, there Finn was, sitting by her bed and his head drooping down every few seconds because sleep had pressured so much weight in his skull. The headache that had lured her into the deep slumber had subsided, and magically, so did her breathing.<p>

She tossed her back, so that it was flat against the mattress. Looking up at the ceiling, she furrowed her brows at the wonderment of what made her fall asleep again. That dream, was it really something she imagined? Or was it more of a memory? She didn't have the time to think about it anymore, because her guest had now regained consciousness too.

"Hey. I didn't want to wake you when I got back. And my Mom always said that rest was the best medicine, so I let you sleep."

She had no idea what to say, so all she did was to provide a small smile of gratitude.

"Do you want to take your meds? I think there's some drowsy after effects or something, so I'm not sure if you should take them now."

Rachel shook her head, so Finn knelt beside her bed instead.

"How are you feeling right now? Are you better?"

"I'm alright silly. You don't have to look after me you know. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself."

He leaned in to push the tiny strands of hair away from her face. "Yeah I know." Shrugging his shoulders, he muttered his reply softly, but Rachel Berry with her eagle hearing, caught every word when the room's all quiet.

"It's just I like hanging out with you. You're like I don't know, this representation of New York. I came all the way here from Ohio to discover New York, so it makes sense in my head why I'm spending so much time with you I guess. Because discovering you, is like discovering New York. You know?" His large palm had now gone to rub his neck, and her smile grew wider.

* * *

><p>"<em>Finn? Could you hand me the ladle?"<em>

"_Can you just tell me why you have to go through the trouble of cooking? Aren't you wiped from today?"_

"_Because it's your first night in New York. There's no way we're gonna get take out!" _

"_Rach, it doesn't matter. I'm here now. We have thousands of nights to eat at home." _

"_I wanted tonight to be special! You just spent the past 5 hours discovering New York –"_

"_Well, I'd rather discover you, to be honest." _

"_FINN! You did say that you've missed my cooking. Now shut up and c'mere. I need to know if it tastes all right." She pinched the bit of sauce with the tip of her pinkie and got to savor some of it herself before Finn got to her. _

"_Well, yeah. But I don't want to see you all tired out. I thought we could do something later, and it's not going to be fun if you're worn out." He muttered under his breath and got to her side._

"_Finn…" She looked at him sternly, while he shrugged. _

"_I'm not sorry. It's a rule." _

_She smirked at his reply and went back to stirring. "Oh yeah, and what rule is that?"_

"_Bang your girlfriend because it's been so long rule." He replied nonchalantly. _

"_Oh, I thought it was just called reunion sex." She said with the same kind of innocence. _

_His eyes widened, for Rachel wasn't known to be this uh, let's just put it this way, straightforward and displaying her interest in the lovemaking. "Well, you know –" His hand went around her waist and she placed her fingers on his wrist. "Dinner can wait." He whispered softly against her neck, and she felt his teeth nibbling on her earlobe. _

_She felt his chest move closer to her back, and a little discovery was made. "Well, someone's getting a little excited, isn't he?" Her sultry voice did no help to the sensation he was having. How he managed to survive the past few years in Ohio without her was now beyond his imagination. _

"_Well, I can't help that –"_

"_GUYS! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES IN THE APARTMENT ALRIGHT?" An annoyed voice came from the living room. _

"_Sorry Kurt." They both said in unison, after backing away from each other and Rachel got back to finishing up the preparation. Finn respected her space, but as he reached out for her hand again, she whispered to him, _

"_Hey, Kurt's going over to Blaine's after we're done eating. Think you could wait a couple more hours?" _

"_I survived the college years babe. I can survive three more hours. But I swear, if he's not gone by 9…" _

_She cupped his cheek and tiptoed to deliver a tiny peck on his nose. "I'm so glad that you're finally here."_

"_Me too babe. Like I said, you have nothing to worry about, I promised you that I'll come back to you soon." _

"_And you always do." She supplied softly._

* * *

><p>"Here, it's for the nerves." Blaine handed a bottle of beer to his partner and dropped to the couch.<p>

Kurt pushed away the sash and ribbons he was surrounded by, and shifted his place so that his head could rest on Blaine's shoulders. They sighed and remain quiet for a while, before Blaine got back to work in packing rose petals into one of those shiny little gift bags.

"How was your day?" He asked, which led to Kurt sighing.

"Planning a wedding's no picnic."

Blaine laughed at the comment. "Well, that's an understatement of the year."

"Shut up, I can say whatever I want because I've had a long day."

"Yes dear."

Kurt sighed again, and bit his lip, contemplating for a second if he should voice out his suspicions. Still, Blaine was his confidant; he could be trusted with this.

"Finn likes her you know."

"And that's the second understatement of the year."

Kurt smacked his arm. "I mean, he LIKES her."

Blaine set the roses down and turned to him slowly, "As in, he likes her?"

"As in I think he knows he likes her."

"Oh boy." Blaine let out a soft whistle and Kurt dropped his head to his shoulders. Blaine takes his hand, and kisses near his thumb. "Do you think he's going to tell Carole?" He asks softly because he knows that it was the question Kurt feared to speak of.

This time, Kurt nuzzles his nose into the shoulder, and Blaine kisses his hand again at the same spot. He shrugs his shoulder, and of course it meant that he wasn't ready to talk about it just as yet. God knows how long would the guilt linger around him any longer. And God knows how long has it been since it came around. But Mr. Anderson knew better than to push him. So, he averted from the topic.

"Do you ever wonder how it would have been like? Like, what would happen if Finn weren't the one that lost part of his memory? If Rachel was the one who lost parts of it, and Finn was the one who didn't have a single clue about anything. Do you think things would have been a little different now?"

Kurt raised his neck, and Blaine saw the different lines of worry creasing across his forehead.

"I don't know. Mom would be in hysterics that's for sure. She already freaked out when she realized that he could only remember everything up to senior year. Imagine if he had no idea who she was at all. She might have..."

"I know."

"Do you think Rachel would have wanted to find him then? She was always the curious one who pursued everything."

"Well, that girl's one hell of a fighter that's for sure. So I wouldn't be surprised."

"It's too bad that right now, she's focusing too much on knowing how her life has been, instead of who her life has been around."

Kurt and Blaine sat in silence for a while, until Kurt set his bottle down at the coffee table before them.

"It's kind of scary isn't it? How they managed to you know, bump into each other after all this time. It's like that universe thing Rachel always talked about when we were still in NYADA. Like as though, they were meant to be together. And even when the universe tried to tear them apart by giving them the accident, they still managed to find their way back."

"I don't think that's the scary part though."

"It isn't?" Kurt asked, his eyes round and innocent, just the way Blaine always found it adorable. So he shook his head in surrender to the look that made his heart swell. Pulling his chin, Blaine laid a fast kiss on his fiancé's lips.

"The scary part Kurt, is that Finn was somehow psychic, even though I'm sure, he had no idea."

Kurt let out a slow breath. Instantly, he recalled the annoying statement that he always overheard his brother say whenever he was skyping with Rachel and God forbid that he had to hear Every. Single. Word. It used to piss him off, because come on; did they have to constantly repeat that line all the time? Now, it didn't bother him that much. In fact, it didn't bother him at all.

Did you remember that metaphor? Well, the old chandelier hung up in that ceiling rattled as the gust of winds blew past it. And all of a sudden, Kurt felt chills up his arm. He had no idea what was about to happen after his mom arrived the next day. Would Finn tell her about Rachel? Would Carole burst into a frantic mode again? Would she let the cat out of the bag? It was a secret they kept for the past 12 months.

Because the universe may have forced that apart, but it also made them reunite. When stuff like that happens, you can't just say that it was a coincidence. It was there and then that Kurt realized that he shouldn't be feeling guilty anymore. He couldn't have fixed anything even if he tried. Miracles only happen when the universe wants it to. And well, this qualifies as something magical and unexplainable right?

"Blainey, do you think he'll ever remember anything?"

Blaine wrapped his arm around him upon hearing the question, and Kurt Hummel had never felt safer. He felt the stronger man's lips on the bridge of his nose. Then, echoing that sentence, Kurt clutched unto Blaine for dear life even though he knew that the reply was meant as a form of assurance.

"What are you worried for? He'll come back. He always will."

* * *

><p>Managed to squeeze in a new chapter amidst my examination hectic-ness! If there is such a word : But yes! This is very Finchel surrounded, so I hope all of you are okay with this because come on, they are the two main characters anyway! Heads up, Carole & Burt Hudson would be in the next chapter, so I am crossing my fingers that you guys aren't that confused yet! I know how a lot of it wouldn't make much sense, but if you stay with me, I promise that I will clarify even more as things go along!

To all those who have added this as your favorites, or even on the alert list. I'm just, wow. Amazed, so very grateful, and just overwhelmed basically that you would be willing to take a read on this. Well, I love you, just as much, to whoever that's reading this. And if you're on the other side of the world right now, with nothing much going on in your weekend, I hope this chapter would accompany you into this Saturday night. Much warm tight hugs & sloppy kisses to you ;)

GeekyGleek, mar-hhr4ever, anon 2 (i'm so sorry that I don't have any other name to address you by!) Please accept my deepest apologies if you have been confused by some parts of it along the way. I know I can't exactly piece everything together that well, but if you read on, perhaps things could be a lot better? Anyhow, thanks for the countless support! So much love from me to you :)

jellybeangirl9792, nono, Amybf19, sammystump, anon 1, FinchelFan728, bananappancakes, sourilove, why hello there beautiful beings. All of you just simply put a permanent smile on my face, and I just adore each and every one of you so very much! I truly am very honoured to have you read the story, especially when the idea that there are so many better stories out there. Well, here is the next update! I'm so very sorry that it took a little longer! Because between exams and the finishing of The Love Pundit, this definitely took longer than expected. Anyhow, enjoy!

roguegambit, that song is a personal favorite of mine, I mean, I am actually listening to it right now as I'm about to go off and cramp some last minute information for my paper on Tuesday! So thanks for that encouragement, you sweet thing!

PoachiCute, my Paola. My very darling Paola, you are just so beautiful, just so wonderful, and just so exquisite. Thank you for always being so patient with me, which is why I awarded you with that little sneak preview! I would of course agree with all of my heart that you should get a tumblr, because that would be one step closer to you. And oh, how much would I like for that to happen! My love from me to you, across the deepest oceans and the highest skies, Ashley.

Lastly, to my darling Nat, and Pola, I told you guys that this chapter is for you. To get through the Finchel heartache you're still nursing from the final ep of season 3, I give you this little bit :)


	8. Ch 8: Information Swap

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Positioned against the gusty cold wind, was the skyline of the city that never sleeps. If you've seen pictures of the place, you would think that somewhere between 6a.m. to the next hour, the streets would be empty of commuters. But you see that's sort of impossible, because the pavement of New York City would never be empty. If you find yourself in one of her lanes, stop your brisk walk. Stop whatever you're doing and just listen. Hear the sounds of the alarm clocks ringing, the sound of people brushing their teeth, and just inhale the hints of breakfast. If you could just shut your eyes, and listen very carefully, you'd in fact be able to hear Mr. Kurt Hummel getting out of bed.<p>

What he had planned for the day of agreement with the caterer, finally snagging down a band (yes, due to Blaine's stubborn mind, they have decided that a wedding singer wasn't going to happen for their big day. It might as well have been, because Kurt was simply getting tired of finding a singer who suited his ears.), and of course picking his parents up from the airport couldn't have prepared him for the old friend that he would have a run-in with two hours later. And it most certainly didn't occur to him, that she would have the power to forget his plans for the entire day.

As you already would have figured out by now, this story isn't just about two people. Every other character's existence is important; just as how it is with life. They may not seem as significant as it is now, but by the end of this collision (literally), you would start to see how everything pieces together. Or so I hope. But I am getting a bit ahead of myself. Let's just go back to the subject on hand shall we? Now, where was I? Oh yes, that's right. Mr. Kurt Hummel.

"I think we'll just meet at the airport. It'll be a whole lot easier on you. Even though I don't know why you insist on picking them up. It's not like they've never been to New York."

"How many times do you want me to repeat myself? I told you it's nothing. Besides, this time, it's different. It's the last chance I'll see them as Mr. and Mrs. Hummel." Blaine replied patiently and Kurt smiled to himself at the idea of his husband calling his parents Mom and Dad.

"Well, if you insist."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and looked at him. "Just a week more. You looking forward to it?"

"I am marrying the guy of my dreams. I don't think excitement even begins to cover it. I know I have been complaining so much about everything, but I do love you, you know?"

"Well, where is this coming from?" A small smile appeared as he stroked Kurt's arm.

"I'm just afraid that you'll think I'm regretting it or something."

"How dare you?" Blaine replied in a fake-stern manner before he lunged for a stolen kiss. When the pair separated, he took the jacket from their coat hanger and handed it over to his soon-to-be husband. "Come on, the day's calling and I have to be at work soon."

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the choice of clothing Blaine was holding but took it anyway. "Really? This?"

"You know you need something bigger to wear."

"Because of the layers?"

"Because of the layers." And he leaned in for one final kiss before they would see each other again that night.

Approximately an hour after that took place, Kurt Hummel exited the usual bakery he visited to get his daily dosage of coffee and bagel, non-fat of course. The air was quiet as he left, but the murmurs started to get louder, and he found himself huddling up in that oversized jacket Blaine so persuaded him to have on.

"Kurt? Is that you?" An almost-forgotten-about voice called out in the southwest direction of him. He blinked back, and when the source started to smile at him, he found him dropping his jaw, and frozen in the middle of the pavement.

"OH MY GOD, KURT. It is you!" She squealed, and attempted to tower over him in a tight embrace. He was still trying to recover from the shock, when she released him, and tears stung into her eyes.

"Oh my god, Kurt. How long –"

"Too long." He cut her short and sniffled back the emotion. He licked his lips, and shook his head.

"We need to get coffee. Now. I don't care about your plans for the day, I'm going to need you to cancel all of them because there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight." She instructed, and he already found himself mentally delaying all the plans he had just so that he could catch up. Mercedes Jones was after all, pretty important.

"I'm with you on this. There are just so many things I need to fill you in." He replied.

"How amazing is this? First, I found Rachel, and now you. What is this? Some Ohio reunion in New York?"

"Wait, Rachel? You mean Rachel Berry?"

"Yes. You do remember her don't you? She used to go to Carmel High. We met her once at that NYADA convention, and you told me you've never heard a Barbra live rendition that could be so g— Why are you looking at me like that?" She narrowed her eyes, and Kurt was already gripping unto her elbow.

"Coffee. Now." He said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that we finally found a place suited to your liking," She said grimly. "Perhaps you could start on what was it you insisted so desperately for."<p>

"Let's start with you first shall we? I still have so many unanswered questions, mainly revolving around those that involved Rachel Berry."

"Okay well, let's see. I graduated about 6 years ago. And as you already would have known, I didn't get into NYADA."

"That's right. The last I heard, you were in L.A."

"And I was." Mercedes said as she sipped into her beverage. "I auditioned for a couple of things, but you know, striking out in L.A. wasn't as easy as it looked when you have a million other people doing the same thing. And it most definitely wasn't easy when you had so many people better and more experienced than you were. I mean, come on. The only thing I had was –"

"Mercedes Inferno." Kurt quipped and Mercedes smiled at the memory.

"That's right. After about two years, I realized that perhaps Los Angeles wasn't the place for me, so I started going around. I would end up in the most ridiculous places around America, I mean, you wouldn't believe the things I was dressed in, and the songs I had to sing. But hey, at least I was doing something I loved, right?"

Kurt nodded knowingly. After all, he did struggle with pretty much the same thing too.

"Anyway, it was about 3 years ago, when I had just turned 21, and I received a call that brought me to New York. My friend Tina heard about a public school that needed a music teacher, which she thought I might be interested in. I took it up anyway, not really knowing what I was getting myself into. Besides, New York had Broadway, and it was where I thought I would have gone to eventually. So, I flew down to the Big Apple and tried out for 3 months. When the trial period ended, and the principal asked if I wanted to stay on, I said yes."

Mercedes started to smile dreamily, then turned to Kurt. "You know how we used to watch Sister Act II over and over again, and every time Sister Mary Clarence said that thing about if you want to be somebody, if you want to go somewhere, you got up wake up and pay attention? I used that line on my students, and somehow, there was this thing that seemed to work on them. Mr. Schuester used to inspire us so much, and when I found myself in his position, I could understand why he never wanted to stop teaching. I guess you could say I found a different kind of dream."

Kurt reached out to his former best friend's hand and mirrored the look she had on her face. "You seem so happy."

"I am, Kurt. I am."

He leaned forward, placed his elbows on the edge of the table and his head between the crunched up knuckles that replaced the function of his neck. "So, now tell me. Rachel Berry."

"Oh yes, that's right! I almost forgot about filling you in on that. Okay, so I was at a friend's place this late evening when I saw the news. And I –" Then, Mercedes saw the man shrink back in his seat and looked away. He blinked back more than the usual times, which only meant that the man was on the brink of a break down.

Kurt Hummel willed himself not to let the former memory of Rachel Berry and his brother get to him. But as his long lost friend started to fill him up about the way she rushed to the hospital just because of an image that looked remotely like someone she knew, while he, watched from the sidelines at how his mother took control of everything, there was just too much he could take about recollection.

"Ku-Kurt? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." He choked.

"Come on. We may have stopped talking in a while, but I know when one of my good friends starts stuttering. Spit it out." She demanded, and that was when the secrets and regrets came pouring out. All those nightmares that haunted his eerie nights started to melt away, as Kurt Elizabeth Hummel finally released the big chunk of memory that he so desperately tried to forget on a common occurrence.

"It was the final year, and I was coming to terms about my best friend leaving me. I mean I knew I had Blaine with me, but I still didn't think I was going to be okay with you not being with me in McKinley anymore. School didn't feel like school and glee didn't seem like glee; at least, not until when a wild Rachel Berry appeared in the halls of the school. The first week back, and I noticed her walking around aimlessly. I remembered her from that NYADA thing, and so did she about me. We talked for a bit, and she was saying something about transferring because Carmel High wasn't the same with Jesse anymore. I nodded my head and said I understood because I was dealing with the same thing myself."

Kurt took a breather from that bit, and smiled a little because those were good times, getting to know Rachel Berry. Everything seemed so innocent, untouched by fear, anger and grief.

"A week later, I found out that she had transferred permanently, and we had been best friends ever since. I mean, I missed you and all, but it was a bit difficult keeping up with Miss Diva," He pointed to her wrist, and Mercedes laughed with acknowledgment.

"I, of course, being the gracious man that I was, welcomed her into glee with open arms, and Mr. Schue adored her. I mean, come on, what was not to love about that girl's voice? She was amazing, and need I say, winning Sectionals and Regionals became a breeze with her around. With all of that happening, you'd think that she was be up to her neck with the workload, but I guess, she might have been some sort of clown in her past life, being able to juggle with homework, glee and a love life."

"Oh yes, Jesse St. James was –"

"Oh no, no, no. She wasn't with Jesse at that point. You see, the reason why she transferred a week later, was that the ass head that he was, dumped her the second he arrived in New York. He said something about not wanting to be tied down by some relationship with a lowly Ohio girl when the big Apple was calling out to him. Poor Rachel, she couldn't stop crying her heart out."

"Oh no! Then what happened?"

"Then the new boy happened."

"Wow, that girl sure had it going on."

"I know! Thankfully, this new 'man' of hers, wasn't as much of a douchebag as St. James was, so she did have it good there. Because the new man, was none other than the brother of yours truly, Finn Christopher Hudson."

"Finn!" She bellowed.

"That's right. That dumb-head of a brother took a liking for Miss Rachel Berry. Honestly, if you hadn't witnessed it for yourself, you couldn't even imagine the idea of them being together. I mean, that guy's as tall as a giant, while she's as tiny as f –"

"Okay Kurt, I get it."

"Anyway, I didn't think it would work out between them, but somehow, it did you know. And if you ask me, I couldn't have pictured it any other way since. Senior year passed pretty quickly, and suddenly, graduation came. We got into NYADA, which we couldn't have been happier for, but Finn wasn't able to get into any of the colleges here. So, that started the roller coaster."

Kurt Hummel sighed and closed his eyes again. It wasn't easy to have witnessed everything, now that he was looking back. Now that he was unloading everything, he started to question himself how he'd ever let Mercedes go. She was so strong for him then, for the time when he came out to her, and how she encouraged him to not be afraid of whom he is. When Rachel came along, he started to wonder if Mercedes ever felt replaced, because he sure felt as though he did.

"Cedes, I –"

"Kurt, I know that look. Even after all these years, you never change, do you? Look, time happened, reality happened. We drifted apart, and I guess, it just happened. It doesn't matter if you found another best friend, I mean, I found another best friend myself. What I need you to do now is for you to continue the story. And I want every detail, because believe it or not, it's not just between Finn and Rachel now. She has been getting so close to Jesse, and for a moment I –"

Kurt nodded and told her the story did he.

"Finn and Rachel knew they had to talk about the fact that they were going to two different places once we graduated. The discussion went on for months, and everyone around them knew there were a lot of tough decisions to be made in the short span of time. I guess it was lucky for me that Blaine was going to New York with me, and that his parents were supportive in his choice. But not for Finn. I mean, everyone always said it doesn't really matter where he went as long as he was happy. He understood that, but football and Rachel made him happy, just like how Broadway and Finn made Rachel happy. They realized that by making plans for the future meant that there was only one possible thing, and it was that they were set for the rest of their lives. It meant that they had to be certain that they, each other, were the ones they were willing to spend the rest of their lives with, and come on, it was a big deal."

"But Finn knew what he had to do, and so did Rachel. They knew that in order to prove to everyone who said they were too young for a love like that, they tried out long distance for the three years Finn went to college for. During that time, he stayed in Ohio and worked on our tire shop and when he graduated, he told Mom that he was done and that he missed Rachel too much to live another year without her. So, he packed up his bags and headed down to New York."

"That sounded like a happy ending." Mercedes quipped.

"Well, it wasn't. Because you see, my stepmom never took a liking for Rachel."

The woman's jaw dropped. "But Rachel's not that bad. I mean, she was a little annoying at first, but give and take, she can be nice."

"Exactly. But Carole's a little, what do you call it, eccentric sometimes. She has this fear of everyone moving away from her. And I couldn't blame her for it. Her first husband did leave a bad scar in her life, and she was a strong woman to come out of that. She often said how Finn was so much like his father that she was worried he was going to turn into him and leave. Which, in actuality, he did."

"You know how Finn is, you've seen him whenever you used to come over, the second he gets distracted about something, he completely forgets about everything else that was important. Mom was convinced that it was high school love, so she put up with him and Rachel. During college, she watched as he fawned over Rachel all the time, and how they never seemed to falter in their relationship. She was genuinely happy for them a while there, but then she heard about how Finn was seriously considering leaving Ohio for good."

"So she freaked out."

"Yeah. I mean, that boy honestly needs to know the time to joke around, and when it's time to be serious. But well, Mom gave him an ultimatum, her or Rachel Berry, like one of those stupid Sophie's choice question; if your wife or your mom were to fall into the water and neither of them knew how to swim, who would you save. Carole picked the wrong time to ask that question, because it took place on a day where he missed Rachel so bad. So, when he picked Rachel, Carole started resenting the fact this was it; that they were it."

"It doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh but it gets worse. When Finn moved out to New York to join Rachel, it wasn't easy. First, it wasn't even easy on the both of us at all. You know how hard it was to get a decent apartment in New York. So Blaine's parents helped us out. They found two apartments beforehand, making things a little easier on us. One was for Blaine, and the other one for Rachel and I to share. That's why the police couldn't really get any records of where she might have stayed previously because it wasn't registered under her name."

Mercedes nodded, remembering a little on how they couldn't find anything that tracked back to her previous life.

"So the size of that place wasn't feasible for three people, let alone 4 because Finn is the size of, and eats like two normal human beings. He jumped a lot of part timers, and income was pretty tight. Mom didn't give either of us a rest, noting that we'd be able to live comfortably if we could just return to Ohio. But we finally were living the dream you know? Acting and slowly growing into young adults where we wouldn't need to depend on our parents anymore."

His friend nodded her head, understanding what it was like with parents and their controlling issues. Or perhaps it was called the letting go issue. But one lesson she would never forget from Mr. Schue was that being an adult was about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes, we have to give up the things that we love. Mercedes never really understood that very much, but as the years went by and sacrifices had to be made, she saw that being an adult required her understand of that theory. Perhaps Carole was just too afraid to let go.

"Rachel and Finn were not the perfect couple, and as much as Finn hadn't really left Ohio on good terms with Mom, he rekindled their mother-and-son relationship the second he landed here because after all, we're a family. But every time he had an argument with Rachel, he'd call home, knowing that his Mom would make him feel better about everything. The calls started becoming more frequent than ever towards the day of the accident, but I never thought Carole would act the way she did when we were all called into the hospital."

"Wait, hold up. You were there? With Rachel?"

Kurt nodded. "And the other man, was Finn."

Mercedes fell back into her seat and tried to recall the memory of the time she arrived at the hospital. She had no idea Kurt was there, because she could have sworn she would have engulfed him into a huge embrace if she saw a man that looked remotely like him, let alone the actual person. She stared at Kurt, and then suddenly piecing the puzzles. She couldn't really remember how Finn looked like, but surely she would have recalled the tall figure lying in the bed when she was called to identify him.

"You look confused." Kurt interrupted her train of thought.

"Well, of course I would be. It didn't make sense, why did the police ask me to identify Finn when you were there and –"

"The police officer that asked you about Finn, was agent Bieste. I put her up to it because she was the only one who really knew about what happened that night. Besides my family of course."

"And what is it that happened exactly?" Mercedes narrowed her eyes, the gut feeling of hers not exactly fitting well with her stomach because the look in Kurt's eyes just made every thing seem more complicated than it appeared to be.

"On the night of the accident happened to be one of the biggest nights in Rachel's life. Or at least it was suppose to be one of the biggest nights in her life. Then, you know, the accident happened and she couldn't get the opening night she always dreamed of. The last I heard, Sunshine Corozon was her understudy and when Rachel failed to show, she rose very quickly into the spotlight, making everyone ignore the existence of Miss Barbra Berry. Still, Dad and Carole who were in town, because they were here to see Finn, and about 2 hours before the time she had to go on, was when Dad called me."

Kurt Hummel sighed again because as much as he understood why his mother did things the way she did, he was still disappointed in the way he allowed it to happen.

"When we got into the hospital, Carole was in hysterics, nearly having lost her son. She was crying so much that none of us knew what to do that would make her stop. When the doctors started asking information about the other girl, Carole screamed her head off and yelled if any of us dared to leave her side to check on Rachel, she would kill herself. I swear sometimes when Finn's being all sassy and dramatic, I think he got it from his mom."

"You can say that again." Mercedes chuckled, when the memory of Finn kicking a chair in the cafeteria popped up in her head.

"So we waited until she passed out from all of that, and I snuck away to see Rachel. It was not as though I could do anything. Finn stayed in the same hospital for about three more weeks and when he woke up, Mom shipped him back to Ohio. When Carole realized he hadn't lost his memory entirely, just all that happened after he met Rachel, she gave him this 'new' update, where the brunette didn't exist."

"Did you try asking her why she did it? I mean that's a little extreme coming from Carole."

Kurt looked down at the folded hands on his lap. "You remember how Finn found out about his dad? How he wasn't some big shot soldier, but one that was shunned away because of his problem with…"

"Drugs." Mercedes completed quietly.

It was a quiet affair, not like those gossips that circled around the school for ages. But it was definitely a big enough issue to change the once very popular quarterback. When Carole caved and revealed that Christopher Hudson was no more than a drug addict, Finn Hudson surrendered himself to the pills as well. It was only when Kurt caught him stealing a distinct amount of money to support his habit, when the family gave him an ultimatum. He was sent off to rehab over the summer, and when high school started again in senior year, things just changed.

"Mom almost lost Finn in that, and when Rachel came along, she thought she lost him again. She wanted to tell him the truth, somehow. But every time it came to a moment that felt right, she was reminded of how telling the truth about Christopher made Finn into this reckless monster, that she didn't think telling him about Rachel Berry after the accident was any different. One year later, she just sort of given up on it, and I guess, eventually so did the rest of the household."

Mercedes Jones attempted to soak in the pile of details. The matter didn't particularly trouble her, after all she wasn't that close to Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson will always be Kurt's older brother to her. There was one question she was interested in finding out though.

"And did you think that aside from all of that, it would be worth telling them now? I mean, did they love each other so much that fixing it now would make a difference?"

"I don't know about their love. You can't exactly measure how amazing it was. But it was when you'd see Finn refilling Rachel's glass of water because it was empty without her knowing, Rachel sticking post-its of encouragement in his locker, them believing in each other…that makes me think they are worth another try."

"So you're telling your mom about them then?"

Kurt looked at his dear friend, and paused. After five seconds of quietness, he voiced,

"They are the two most important people in my life besides Blaine. I owe it to them, I owe it to love."

* * *

><p>It was the exact same afternoon that Kurt had a run-in with Mercedes that this took place. Jesse St James had yet again, requested for Rachel to have a coffee with him. As much as he prepared for her turn down, he still asked her anyway. She stared at him with the big brown eyes that he had a weakness for, and he rubbed his hands together. She bit her lip, and with the agreement, his heart flew out of the window.<p>

They took a stroll down the street; not exactly caring about the wind because it was a lot warmer than it was yesterday. Or maybe, it could have been that they just finished a full rehearsal and the adrenaline rush was still glued to their souls to be thinking about the weather. Either ways, Jesse was ecstatic, but little did he know that her reason for going on this 'date' was because all of a sudden, as the feelings for Finn Hudson started to get too comfortable for her comprehension, she needed to know.

"Jesse, we are friends right?" Rachel asked quietly after a minute of two had passed once their coffee orders arrived.

He looked up at her after the sip of coffee and smiled warmly to the small girl. "Well, between the time we spent today and how much we spent together for work, I'd like to think that we're more than just friends."

She bit her lip and blinked twice. Even despite the accident, every time she did that, he knew that she was uncertain and afraid. So he swallowed and scooted his seat nearer to her. She didn't budge, which he took was the right move. He took her hand, and sandwiched the palm between his. She didn't move either, which he took was a good sign.

"Rach, what is it?"

She looked down at their interlocked hands (or maybe you'd like to refer it as the sandwiched hands, but whatever that works for you) and a slight headache came her way. This time, unlike the frequent ones she had been having, it was much easier to repress. She started to think about the time Finn held her hands in the same way too, but how the sensation she got in her stomach was never quite the same. Not to say that Jesse's hand holding skills was bad, it was just… different. It wasn't as conforming as how your previous beau should feel like. Still, she had to know because she knew it was time.

"I think I want to know what happened between us before the accident."

"You mean..."

She looked right into his eyes, but also saw that his smile was uneasy. She squeezed the hand underneath hers and nodded, slowly but surely.

Jesse St James took her hand and brought it to his mouth. Letting his lips meet the knuckle of her thumb made him realise just how much he missed doing this. He was wrong to let her go, and when fate has given him the second chance for a do-over; he was going to take it. No questions asked.

"We were from Ohio, Lima, Ohio. We went to Carmel High, and got to know each other through the glee club. You were just a freshman while I was already a junior but when you first walked into the choir room, asking to audition for Vocal Adrenaline, that's the name of our club, I already knew that my life wasn't going to be the same anymore."

He paused for a while, to take a deep breath. She was listening intently, and he thought he had to pinch himself as a reminder that this was real.

"We started dating shortly after you joined us, and wow. What could I say? We were like an indestructible duo. We nailed every single song, even if we were just goofing off in the choir room. It's as though we were made to find each other Rachel, and everything about the both of us just felt so natural, you know?"

She nodded her head, understanding what he meant. But you should also know the only reason why she understood all of these were because she could relate to it. Relating to it however, didn't require relating to the person that was telling her all of this. Relating to her, could also mean that she understood it because she felt that way about a certain 6"3 gentleman.

Of course Jesse had assumed Rachel was thinking about him, in which he took it as his cue to continue. He knew that whatever he was about to tell her next was not the entire truth, but if it meant that it would help her remember, then good. And if it meant that it would have her return to him, then fantastic.

"So of course, because of our age difference, I had to graduate a year earlier, which meant trouble for our relationship. I got accepted into Julliard, and was about to move to New York while you were going to be alone in Lima. You said it wasn't fair for me to still be with you when New York was this dream that could take me to places. So, when the final day came, you broke it off, saying that you were setting me free into the big horizons, when in actual fact, you broke my heart into a million pieces."

Rachel Berry froze at what she had just learned. How could she have done such a cruel thing? Jesse St James was a perfect gentleman! Christ, for all that she knows, she made have been just a low freshman in this Carmel High School, and he welcomed her so readily the minute she decided to audition for his glee club. She looked at him, guilt ridden of what their past has turned him into.

"I am so sorry Jesse. I had no idea..."

He gave her a smile, and she felt her heart sink deeper with regret. "That's alright. I mean, what happened to us actually helped me nail a couple of good classes. So it worked out fine."

She nodded, and looked down. Jesse hadn't notice the look in her eyes, and chose to continue with the half reality he always chose to believe instead of the actual series of events that took place.

"I tried calling you once I was in New York. I mean I know we were only 17, 18 Rach, and everyone always said that we were too young to know what love was about. But once you know, you'll know. And I knew that you were the one for me. Who else could pull off a Barbra number flawlessly huh?"

She smiled a little.

"You refused to listen to anything I had to say. One time though, I got you for a good five minutes over the phone. You sighed a lot during the conversation, said that what we had was something, but it wasn't special enough. I tried telling you that me being in New York wasn't going to change how I felt about you, and that it didn't matter to me. You were about to apply for NYADA anyway, which meant that if we held it out for one more year, we would be together once you graduated from high school. I guess, me saying all of that didn't matter to you because you told me that you started seeing someone else."

Rachel widened her eyes, trying to take in that little bit. She swallowed hard and started to sink back in her seat. "Jesse, I'm so sor..."

He held up his hand and stopped her there. "Don't. Rach, what I did, what happened between us wasn't anything to do with you. Okay no, wait. Let me rephrase that. What happened between us, it happened because it was our faults, not yours alone." Jesse remembered the phone conversation Rachel had with him all those years ago, and incorporated her words into his current speech. "A relationship is only possible when two people are involved. A relationship also ends with two people. I should have been angry at how horrible you have made me felt, but the thing is that I allowed it to happen."

She sat forward, and allowed her hand to reach over to his elbow. Resting her forearm on his, she whispered, "It still doesn't give me any reason to have done that to you. So on behalf of past Rachel, I apologise Jesse."

He smiled again, and she felt her heart rate slow down. "Hey, that's okay. I mean we still ended up..."

"Ended up what?" She asked, her voice rising.

"Well, someone's a little excited now, isn't she? Are you sure all these aren't too heavy for you? It does seem too much for you to digest on a coffee date one afternoon."

"Jesse, come on! I'm feeling so horrible about what I've done, and I just want you to get to the ending so at least I know that what we supposedly had was something. I am the lead girl of an upcoming musical, in which the opening will be in a few weeks time. Don't talk to me about heavy material."

He released a good-hearted laugh, knowing that some things never changed.

"Okay you little rascal, I'll tell you." He said while leaning forward to pinch her cheek, and she wriggled her nose at that.

"Our paths, still ended up aligned. I guess in a way I should have seen it coming. Because when any relationship like ours was meant to be, despite the trials and tribulations, things would somehow work themselves out. A year after all that mess, I was walking down the street. Class ended early, and I wasn't in the mood to head home just as yet. And at the corner of my eye, walking out of this vegan grocer that I was planning to head to, was you."

Rachel straightened her back with excitement.

"I remember that day starting out a little different. Like when you woke up, and suddenly everything wasn't going to be the same as yesterday, even though you couldn't put your finger to what was that. So needless to say when I saw you, it sort of made sense."

Jesse took a breath.

"I wasn't sure if I should walk up to you, or pretend like I didn't see you. I probably looked like some idiot standing on the curb with my mouth wide open, and it was long enough for you to look my way. There was this doubt in your eye, but it only lasted for a split second. I didn't have the time to run, and neither did you. So you walked towards me, pretty stealthily, and extended your hand."

"So what did I do next?"

The curly haired man smiled and stroked her hand. "You said the most beautiful two letter word, HI. And that was it. That was when I knew that it wouldn't matter if we had broken up. Because destiny led our lives back to each other again. It was a little awkward at the beginning, because we weren't sure if it was the right thing. Kurt and Blaine didn't exactly app-"

"Kurt and Blaine." She said softly.

He swallowed, and looked at her. "Kurt and Blaine." He too, murmured softly. "Do you remem-"

She nodded her head, which led him to ask again, "Exactly how much do you remember?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that I remembered. But I have met them, and they did tell me of some stuff."

"About what kind of stuff?"

"We were room mates."

"That's it?" He asked, relaxing a little, sort of comforted by the fact that he could still carry on with his side of the story. She nodded her head, and he grinned a little.

"Yes, they were your room mates. And it wasn't easy to get their approval again, because they had this warped idea that I was out to destroy your career. Believe me, I have tried endlessly to convince them otherwise, because come on Rach, you were the one. How could I ever bring myself to hurt you? Eventually, they relented. I mean, they didn't exactly welcome me with open arms every time they saw me, but it was a gradual process."

Rachel Berry nodded her head, and because Jesse did seem about done, she looked down. Her hands were now neatly folded on her lap, and the knuckles were getting a little too white from the constant grip. It started to relax, but the evidence of the tension was still there. She wondered if it was a metaphor of her past as well. Sure, she did have her 'downs', and they would never disappear. But the important thing was that she got over it though, right?

When color started to return to her hands again, she let out a slow breath. Yes, this was when everything began to be better again. Time can do so many things. It can break a relationship apart, just like how it was with her and Jesse. But if you allow time to work it's powers, you'll see that it can also mend so many things. To borrow his words, it was indeed a gradual process. Time held a lot of questions, and time held a lot of answers. The biggest question of this entire time wasn't answered yet. But she already knew it without any more information because when she looked up, she convinced herself that it was there. Sitting right across the small coffee table in a café at New York City was Jesse St. James.

* * *

><p>"Finn? Can you see them? I don't see them anywhere. What if they got lost? New York's a pretty –" Blaine was on his toes and craning his neck in attempts to look out for his almost parents. Kurt Hummel was just a tad late in showing up, so for now, it was just Blaine Anderson, and his brother in law, Finn, whom he's holding unto for support.<p>

"Dude, I'm kinda like one of the tallest people around here, and if I can't see them, they're not here."

Blaine got a little tired from straining, so he set back down. "Well, look who's being sassy now."

Finn tousled his hair with annoyance, a feeling of uncertainty casting upon him. He didn't feel well. Not in the sense that Rachel's flu had gotten to him, but more of the idea that something bad was brewing. He just needed to know what it was. He hadn't heard from Rachel all day, neither had he seen her and maybe that was just it. Because from the past three weeks, it sort of became a growing natural activity to just be around her. And when that is messed up, he feels like his day is messed up.

"Nothing. I just don't feel –"

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice rang from the crowds behind them, interrupting Finn from his speech. The two men turned, and there their final addition to the welcoming committee was.

Blaine greeted him with a peck on the cheek and Finn could have sworn that Kurt fidgeted a little. He raised his left eyebrow, wondering what was that about. And just when he could brush that feeling away, he saw Kurt looking strangely at him. Because they were brothers, so that mind reading stuff actually works for them. Finn shot a strange look at Kurt. Instead of replying, his brother mimicked the earlier action of his fiancé, flopping an arm over the giant's shoulder to get a good look at the arrival gate.

Blaine smiled and followed suit, struggling a little and not forgetting to remind Finn about his height for the umpteenth time.

"You're so tall. It's so cool that you and Kurt are brothers. Right? BROTHERS!" Blaine yelled over the crowd.

Kurt's eyes widened at the sudden sugar high Blaine seemed to be on and then directed them towards his brother. "Did you get my fiancé drunk Finn?"

"WHAT?" He asked, appalled at the accusation.

Blaine reached over and gentled smacked his hand on his partner's chest. "I'm just excited about Carole and Burt getting here alright?" He started to focus his gaze back towards the inflow of visitors again, and Kurt shook his head. It would seem as though Blaine might be the one looking forward to the marriage more than he is despite his exterior over the past weeks.

Finn bit his lip awkwardly and while he had the best possible view among the three, he felt like the weight from the two men pressured his 'anxiety attack' minutes ago. He couldn't wait until he could leave the airport and head towards the building that had Rachel written all over it. He just needed to set himself right and as of now; he knew no one else could do a finer job. Thank goodness he didn't have long to wait, because before he knew it, Kurt's high-pitched voice rang into his ears. Finn believed in that nanosecond, he became momentarily deaf.

"THERE THEY ARE!" He screeched and in a blur, Carole and Burt appeared before the trio's eyes. Hugs were exchange, and perhaps a couple of tears were shed. In Finn's honest opinion, everyone in the family, Blaine included were just getting the emotional wedding jitters. He seemed to be the only sane one in the family, along with Burt, so ushering them out of the airport proved to be a little tedious. Alas, as fresh air hit all of them in their faces, they dragged the necessaries towards Blaine's vehicle. And when Finn was loading the luggage into the boot, his mom cam up to him, grazed his elbow and sighed a little.

The Hummels and Blaine were already in the car, and thus when Carole asked him the question, they failed to see the color change in his cheeks.

"Finn, who's the girl?"

* * *

><p>Okay, after two months, maybe nearly three, I am back! I apologise so very much for everything, because my laptop crashed, and in there had the pieces that I was already working on! Couldn't revived them until so much later but nonetheless, here is the long overdue chapter 8! I did promise an anon on my tumblr that I would be updating 2 chapters before Thursday last week, and have been working on Chapter 9 for the past couple of days! So stay tuned for another update sometime in the next two days to commemorate my one-year of joining ff! So much apologies but even so much more love if you're still hanging unto this story! All of you who are reading this, I applaud you for your patience with me, you wouldn't believe how frustrated I was that technical difficulties led me astray from you! Please do not stop the love though because I would most definitely wish to send out a PM to all who reads this! Much love, xx Ashley<p>

HUGE THANKS TO GEEKYGLEEK for her inputs!


	9. Ch 9: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Funny how the sun loves to demand it's attention by shining through those glass windows. You may not get it everyday, especially if it were like the monsoon season, or perhaps you happened to live in a city that just rained often. Still, this story was set in New York City. And because luck would have it, this day was blessed with the rays that can seem to do no wrong in uplifting one's mood. You look up beyond the sky, and somehow the clouds wouldn't seem too much, clearing out so that the light blue from the sky could share the workload in making this morning beautiful. The bustling sounds of those vehicles, shouts from the citizens faded and Blaine Anderson knew it was the perfect day to have a wedding. His wedding.<p>

Kurt was big on traditions, and after the near hit-and-miss wedding Finn and Rachel had those years ago, he was bent on the whole, not seeing each other until the actual ceremony thing. He turned to face the other section of his bed, revealing a neatly folded side. The bed seemed empty without Kurt there. They sure had their fights, and Blaine was always the one found on the couch the next day. But this morning, it was different. Kurt wasn't in the vicinity.

He stroked the pillow that belonged to his husband to be. A smile, fading into that face of pure bliss, because today was the day he had been waiting for since he proposed. It was the day he could finally call Kurt Hummel his husband. Blaine dove his childlike joyful face into his partner's pillow and if Kurt were here, he would be screaming at the crinkles formed. But as the scent of Hummel-ness filled his nostrils, the sensation of Kurt seeped through his veins and into his soul. And Blaine Anderson knew most certainly it was the perfect day to have his wedding with his one and only Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Leaping out of the bed, he flew through the room. There was much to be done; too much to be done. This wedding, after all, involved Kurt Hummel. Even if it meant that he was the star of this wedding, Blaine already expected the uprisings that were to happen. And if his thick layer of hair gel couldn't even keep his messy nest in it's place, at least he was all set for the best day for the rest of his life.

He bustled around the apartment, checking off the list of things to do Kurt texted him from the night before, and as the clocked ticked 8 a.m., with his phone ringing off the hook; Blaine made one final effort to make the bed. After all, he knew that nothing would turn his husband on, more than the tidiness of their room.

* * *

><p>Kurt paced around in his waiting room. This is it, he whispered to himself. He let out a breath, and paused, staring at his reflection in the mirror. This is it, he whispered to himself again. Then, he went back to pacing around the room. Everyone was in high spirits, and perhaps, that was enough to make Kurt Hummel feel better. But the fact is, that it didn't. The groom of the wedding should be happy. The ceremony would never go off without a hitch if the groom weren't happy. And the thing is, he isn't. He was nervous. An odd kind of panic wavered over his body, and suddenly he found his forehead dripping with a mere trail of perspiration.<p>

He bent down, assuming that being as close to the ground would somehow keep him rooted and clear-minded. His arms wrapped around the lower thighs, and in that hugging position, he rocked himself back and forth. The groom caught a glimpse of his reflection again, and if the fair skin weren't natural, the fear he was experiencing would certainly be written quite obviously across the cheeks. He shut his eyes, wishing that the emotional roller coaster going through his head could just fizzle away into the thin air. He didn't want to be feeling like this. He never thought he would be feeling like this. He didn't think it would even be possible to be feeling like this.

"It's Blaine." He whispered between the hurried breaths. "Why are you worried?"

The voices in his head were like prisoners, trapped in a cell for a long period of time, and they were demanding to be heard through deafening whispers. Kurt's hands covered his cheeks, and that was when he realized the shivers in them. He squeezed his already closed eyes, as though the tighter they were, the more he could control the horrid thoughts ruining what he assumed was going to be the perfect day. His bum slid, and leaning against a rusty stand that had his jacket hung on, he willed the negativity away. It worked for a while, but just as he thought he could breathe again, his life flashed before his eyes.

* * *

><p>Finn twisted the knob of the door, because Blaine asked for Kurt to be checked up on. Honestly, even without Blaine asking him, he would have done it on his own accord anyway. There was something that wasn't right and with that bond he shared with Kurt, he knew he had to be the one who fixed it. And when he was revealed to his brother clutching his own chest and on the ground, Finn found himself afraid of the worst.<p>

"Kurt? KURT!" He shouted from that fear.

"I – need – a – bag –"

Finn swallowed as his eyes searched frantically for anything Kurt could breathe into. Then, like those light bulbs above his head, he dug into his pockets for the brown paper bag he had yet thrown away. He couldn't help it if he was hungry and when he was done with his muffin, there didn't seem to be any bins around.

He gave Kurt a couple of seconds to return to his normal breathing speed and suddenly he started to feel better about the situation. He made himself comfortable on the felt carpet, those that churches always seemed to have, and rested his palm on Kurt who was now sitting cross-legged and hiding his face in his hands.

"Kurt, what is it?" Finn asked gently. His brother was a delicate man, and more so on his wedding day. Today, Finn had to be the big brother he was called out to be and treat him with extra care.

"I don't know Finn. I don't know." He sobbed out, shaking his head profusely in his hands as he spoke.

"Kurt. Just tell me, what are you thinking about right now?" Finn persisted softly.

Kurt Hummel raised his head, and the pink in his cheeks seemed brighter than ever. His eyes, watered with emotions, and Finn took a heavy breath.

"Finn? Am I horrible husband if I'm having second thoughts?" Kurt asked, his voice delicate, as though the question could kill millions of people, which in Finn's opinion, seemed to have that power anyway. There were at least two hundred people awaiting the power couple in the chapel. This was no time to have second thoughts.

So, the tall man swallowed. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know. It's just yesterday, I met this old friend of mine, and we were talking so much about what has happened between then and now, and I just sort of started freaking out because what if Blaine isn't the one? What if this is a huge mistake? And what if –"

"Kurt…" Finn drawled out, and he watched his brother crumple that brown bag in his hands so tight, the color of his knuckles started to fade. He gently reached over, and with that touch, Kurt's wrath started to relax. Finn took the bag away from him and took another deep breath.

"Kurt." He repeated. "Kurt, I need you to answer me this. What is great love?"

Kurt crinkled his eyebrows and looked at Finn with an odd stare. "Great love? Why are you –"

"Just answer the god damn question Kurt. Jeez."

"Okay, okay. I can't give you a perfect answer though. I mean there probably isn't any manual that can answer this question. But uh, great love is essentially love that became so amazing, you'd only deem to dream about."

"And epic love?"

"Sacrifice, and also great love."

"What do you mean by sacrifice?" Finn asked, absent-mindedly because he himself needed to know what Kurt thought about the concept of it all.

"Like that one time when Blaine said he wanted to go to a boxing match, but I wanted to go to Sardi's for dinner and he went along with what I wanted anyway because he loved me. Or how I wanted a wedding singer, but he insisted on a band so I went along with his idea because I knew it would make him happy. Or choosing our honeymoon destination because his choice was whatever that made me happy."

Finn turned to look at his brother and smiled knowingly. "And you said you don't know if this was the right thing to do."

Kurt looked away from Finn's gaze. Truth is, he knew Blaine was the right one all along. But it didn't mean that they had to get married right away. Finn and Rachel's love was the epic love he knew about, not his. If those two couldn't work things out, why should they be the first ones getting married then?

"It seems to me," Finn said aloud, interrupting Kurt's worry. "That you're afraid, afraid of the fact that you've got the chance to experience this epic love. In your head, you don't think it was possible for you to be this lucky, because you have never felt richer in other aspects of life. And when you got Blaine, I assume it's the best thing to have ever happened to you." Finn swallowed, unsure. "Right?"

"Right." Kurt assured him.

Finn smiled and continued. "So, somehow in that head of yours, it's a bit of a defense mechanism? You sort of tell yourself that Blaine might not be the one because you don't think you deserve someone as good as he is, that's why you're having second thoughts. But you shouldn't be scared Kurt. You deserve good things. So you most definitely deserve Blaine."

Kurt smiled at the ground and slapped his sibling's shoulder playfully. "When did you get so smart? I didn't think you'd even know the idea of a defense mechanism."

"Hey, I watch and listen to stuff alright?"

Kurt's eyes turned to a serious volume. He looked up at this tiny chandelier hung above them. It was old, most definitely grand in its youthful days, but as the years passed on, the dust it collected hid its golden charm. Still, the rays reflected on its rims shone, ever so gently, hinting that in the midst of all those expired years, it still had her own kind of beauty to offer.

"I just thought that it wasn't right that I could be this happy when you aren't."

"Kurt, it's okay. I was always one step ahead of you anyway. It's time that you take the lead on this one. I would eventually have all of this." Finn gestured an imaginary ball between the both of them. "And when it's my turn, I'll be freaking out too. Then you can repay me. For now, you just gotta relax, because it's your special day."

"Finny?" Kurt called out so softly; the tall man almost missed it. It had been ages, seemed like forever since Kurt addressed him so. Because, come on. Kurt was all for courage and that whole standing up for yourself thing. It wasn't a common occurrence for him to let his guard down and look for his big brother for advice in just, anything, quite frankly. Instead of boasting how he was the bigger guy with all the answers between the duos though, Finn looked at his baby brother and waited.

"I don't thank you enough for being my big brother. I don't even visit you enough."

"Dude, you live in the big city! Compared to Ohio, I'd rather make more trips down to the Big Apple –"

"Are you going to let me finish?" Kurt's voice raised, and Finn knew he was slowly easing in to normalcy.

"Fine."

"I want to apologize, for everything that I have done wrong to you, and for everything that I have yet to do."

"Yet to do?" Finn Hudson asked, confused.

Kurt ignored his question, and rubbed the leftover tears in his eyes, now feeling stronger and better that his big brother was here to comfort him in times of need.

"I am about to walk down the aisle, towards my soul mate. That aisle isn't just a red carpet Finn. It's a symbol of my life, and at the end of it stands my partner. My walk down the pulpit represents my life before I met him. And when the ceremony is over, as we walk back the same way again, hand in hand, it represents the rest of our lives, and how I would always have him with me. I was stupid, between last night and this morning to have not realized that. But at least, I had the time to salvage it before letting Blaine slip through my fingers."

"Kurt, are you reciting your vows to me?"

He smacked his brother on his lap. "What I'm trying to say is that, don't let your soul mate slip through your fingers."

"And I won't! Jeez, this entire wedding must have been getting too much into your head right now. If you realize, I need to find my "special" one first."

"God Finn, why are you so stupid?" Kurt asked, bewildered as he got to his feet and stood before the mirror, adjusting the tie around his neck.

"WH—"

A knock sounded on the door, and Burt's baldhead appeared. "Finn, you need to get into position."

"One sec Burt" Finn said hurriedly, and turned to Kurt, anxious to get to the bottom of things, and what he meant when he said all of that.

"Finn! We're running on a tight schedule here." Burt raised his voice.

"Yes, Finn." Kurt sneered, not sure if it worried or pleasure him to see his brother more jumpy than he was.

The 6'3 man looked back and forth between his father and brother. He let out a sigh of surrender, and pushed his way past the door and into the actual church hall.

He mumbled inaudible words and sentences; annoyed by the confusion Kurt has polluted his mind with. His eyebrows were still furrowed as he walked down the aisle that was oh-so-filled-with-symbolism. He looked ahead, where Blaine stood, and tried to comprehend of whatever his brother was talking about minutes ago. He might have seen like a dork because he had come to a halt mid way, and was just staring at what was ahead of him.

His eyes caught sight of his date, slipping into one of those wooden benches in the second row behind his mom. She was looking up at Blaine too, and he saw that she was giving the other groom a thumb up. Then, she turned to look around, possibly admiring the architecture or perhaps looking for someone in the crowd. Slowly, as she turned around, her face became clear in his vision. A small smile became a bigger grin when her eyes met his. She started to wave. His heart skipped a beat. Finn hid his sweaty palms in his pockets, and swallowed hard.

And as he took another step on that aisle, everything made sense.

* * *

><p>"I promise to always love you, to defend you even when I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year, and to kiss you wherever and whenever you want. Mostly, I promise to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are."<p>

Finn Hudson stood on the side of the groom that just made the speech. He couldn't see his face, just the sleeked back haircut styled by his trusty little gel jar. He couldn't see the way he was looking at his partner, so despite how everyone thought the best man got to see everything, Finn clearly didn't think so. He suddenly felt he was missing out, because it was most certainly important to be looking at Blaine. He heard a soft breath and he looked towards the audience, first at his date, then at his mother. The two women were looking at the power couple, just as the rest of the guests were. His date caught his eye, and she smiled a little before she turned back to the two men in front. There was one thing that made him feel as though he had an advantage though. Through Blaine's vows, he could see Kurt.

Kurt Hummel turned to look at the group of people who bore witness at this special occasion, and then back at his partner. At the corner of his eye, he saw his brother smiling back at him. Remembering what Finn had said earlier, his smile grew wider.

"Kurt?" The minister called out. "It's your turn."

The man nodded, and he reached for his pocket. He felt the edges of the paper, in which his vows were written on. He started to pull it out, but jerked halfway before sliding his hand back in. Then, he cleared his throat. Blaine looked at him expectantly and he retained that huge grin.

"That's quite a lot to compete for, I mean, those were huge promises. And boy, I do not know if I would be able to promise as much. Especially about the cookies." The audience laughed at the last statement and Blaine shook his head.

"But," Kurt reached out to cup Blaine's cheek and his almost husband nuzzled in the palm. "I have seen so many musicals, watched one too many old films to know that love would never be the same as it is in the things we watch. Because love is not about watching, love is about a feeling. A feeling that once it hits you, it'll never go away. And for years, I have never really thought it was possible to have that feeling until I met you."

Blaine smiled into the hand Kurt still had on his cheek, and Finn saw a twinkle in Kurt's eyes. Then, his brother looked at him before back at his partner again.

"You have taught me that courage is one thing that no one can ever take away from you. Which is funny because when you came along, I was afraid. Probably the most afraid I have ever been because you make me the luckiest man in the world. But somebody told me that sometimes, it's okay to have good things in my life, especially when I deserve it. So I stand here today, Blaine Anderson, with an assurance that with you, I have the best gift in the world. And I guess, there is one thing that I can promise. It's that I would never let you go."

Blaine whispered an "I love you" to him, and with that, as the witnesses and the law saw them, Kurt Hummel had become Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Officially.

* * *

><p>It was impossible to get the Plaza at this time and day, especially when you were about to book it for a wedding. But, this was no ordinary wedding, and Kurt Hummel was no ordinary man. So, as much as it pained for him to go through the plans, and confirmations, there they finally were; celebrating the coming together of him and his newly-wed husband on the dance floor. It had been a long day, with the ceremony in the morning and getting ready for the reception in the evening. The only thing that calmed him, as it did for everyone else, was alcohol.<p>

Finn watched from his seat, admiring how everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Thank goodness, everyone still remained relatively sober, so at least nothing had gotten too out of hand. He felt a tap on his arm and turned around to see his date sliding into her seat. She looked beautiful tonight. Her dress was a light peachy-pink that had a black sash around her waist. Her outfit ran all the way to her knees, and completed with a black pair of classic heels, she certainly looked the fairest of them all. Or at least in Finn's books.

"Hey." She said as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey you." He whispered gently before taking her hand in his. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?"

"Like every five minutes." She rolled her eyes, but that tiny smile she had allowed him to know she appreciated the inflow of compliments he had been passing out the entire day. "You don't look so bad yourself. I mean you cleaned up good Hudson."

His cheeks reddened, and he tried to hide his embarrassment by reaching out for his water glass. "My date's pretty hot, so you know, I gotta make sure I look good enough for her."

"Finn, are you trying to make the compliments one every minute now?"

He laughed a little and stroked the knuckles. "Hey, I was just afraid that you might forget. I had to deal with a bit of that this morning so…"

She leaned forward, watching the newly-weds dance their way on the dance floor to an upbeat tune. She released a contented sigh and licked her lips. "They make the rest of us seem like mindless souls, searching for a love that might somehow be like theirs." She leaned back again into her seat. "If I ever had a love that would come to half as good as theirs, I would be the luckiest girl in the world."

Before he could speak up about what was running through his head since the realization, Blaine had taken a spot on stage, announcing for a special segment. Finn sighed at his lost chance, sinking back into the seat.

"This song is an original Blaine Anderson. And it's my first time performing it in front of an audience so don't judge me. But Kurt, this is for you because likewise, you have brought love into my life, and it is all I'll ever need to make it through."

_I've been alone_  
><em>Surrounded by darkness<em>  
><em>I've seen how heartless<em>  
><em>This world can be<em>  
><em>I've seen you crying<em>  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you<em>  
><em>And you know its true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
><em>But it ain't hard trying<em>  
><em>Every time I see you smiling<em>  
><em>And I feel you so close to me<em>  
><em>And you tell me<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you<em>  
><em>And you know its true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_I still have trouble_  
><em>I trip and stumble<em>  
><em>Trying to make sense of things sometimes<em>  
><em>I look for reasons<em>  
><em>But I don't need 'em<em>  
><em>All I need is to look in your eyes<em>  
><em>And I realize<em>

_Baby, I'm not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you<em>  
><em>And you know its true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_Cause you're here with me_  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Kurt Hummel took the last strum of the guitar as his cue. He walked towards the podium, and kissed his husband on the forehead. The microphone was still between the two faces, so every word he spoke could be heard. Not as though that would matter as much though, because today was the day that celebrated their love.

"And just when I thought I couldn't love you more, you got up and did that." Kurt said with a tinge of shyness in his voice.

"Anything for you." Blaine said softly before looking back at the audience. "So, I understand that Finn, my new brother-in-law has a couple of words to say. Finn?"

Finn straightened his tie and walked towards where they were. He waited until the married couple took their seats before clearing his throat.

"Wow, okay uh, thank you. First, I like to propose a toast to my brother, Kurt. You and me man. We were brothers from another mother and quite frankly, no one else has shown me as much as you about what it means to be a man. And I know that I don't see you enough, don't talk to you enough, don't seem like I care about you enough. But you should know that no matter what it cost me, I got your back. Okay?"

Kurt held up his hand to his chest and clenched a little of his suit material, not really caring about the crumples it might cause. He nodded at Finn's question despite knowing it was rhetorical.

"But tonight, it's not just about you. It's about a new union that has been extended. And on behalf of mom and dad, even though I'm sure they've been saying it on countless occasions, I welcome Blaine into the Hudson-Hummel clan. You now have the job of taking care of the baby in our family. Kurt is the most amazing brother anyone in this world could ever ask for. And you have the honor of being in love with him. Props to you for getting him to say yes, that man is picky!"

Kurt's eyes narrowed, but Blaine laughed along with the room, taking his hand and kissing it while waiting for Finn's continuation. When the murmurs died down, Finn continued on a more serious manner.

"But I guess, after getting to know you, it just made sense why the both of you are doing this because everything about the two of you just fits. And this next number that I have prepared, it's not really much of a love song. But instead, just a word that I feel describes how I feel towards the both of you whenever you're not around. Hazy."

He nodded towards his date, and she stepped forward. As the music came over the speakers, Kurt's breath was caught in his throat. He looked at Blaine, and in the split second, he came to realize the familiarity of the tune. It was a much forgotten memory, but as it rang through their ears, it seemed like just yesterday when Rachel would be playing it on her speakers over and over again. This was their song; this was the Finn and Rachel theme song. Or as so claimed by Barbra Berry herself back in the days. Blaine felt the tension in his hands as Kurt squeezed into the palm. And together, they watched as though waiting for something dramatic to happen.

_I watched you sleeping quietly in my bed_  
><em>You don't know this now but there's some things that need to be said<em>  
><em>And it's all that I can hear, it's more than I can bare<em>

_What if I fall and hurt myself?_  
><em>Would you know how to fix me<em>  
><em>What is I went and lost myself?<em>  
><em>Would you know where to find me<em>  
><em>If I forgot who I am<em>  
><em>Would you please me remind me oh<em>  
><em>Cause without you things go hazy<em>

Rachel Berry was watching him as he sang his verse. The song was pretty short, and easy to learn for a Broadway star in the making. But it was also her job to understand the lyrics before emitting the emotion that was required. Over the past weeks, she had gotten to witness first hand, what was all the Klaine love about. So when Finn suggested this song for them to perform at the wedding, it made sense. Although looking at Finn, and for the first time absorbing every single word that escaped his lips, she realized that maybe this was also a message to her. And when she found herself singing the same thing, it seemed like a message to him as well.

_I watched you sleeping quietly in my bed_  
><em>You don't know this now but there's some things that need to be said<em>  
><em>And it's all that I can hear, it's more than I can bare<em>

_What if I fall and hurt myself?_  
><em>Would you know how to fix me<em>  
><em>What is I went and lost myself?<em>  
><em>Would you know where to find me<em>  
><em>If I forgot who I am<em>  
><em>Would you please me remind me oh<em>  
><em>Cause without you things go hazy<em>

Kurt swallowed hard. Because at the lyrics echoed through his brain, he couldn't help but feel as though this was a cry. Not just from Finn, but from Rachel herself. These two knuckleheads (as he so has referred them as) relied on him and Blaine to fix them back together. It was as though Finn and Rachel's past selves were calling out to him and Blaine, hoping that their lost love could be pieced back together through those who knew.

_What if I fall and hurt myself?_  
><em>Would you know how to fix me<em>  
><em>What is I went and lost myself?<em>  
><em>Would you know where to find me<em>  
><em>If I forgot who I am<em>  
><em>Would you please me remind me oh<em>  
><em>Cause without you things go hazy<em>

Just like the Bananas in pajamas, Blaine tilted his head in and whispered,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Because I can't stand this anymore. If you're not going to tell them, I will."

* * *

><p>"That was quite a performance up there, young lady."<p>

Rachel Berry whipped her head around and turned towards the voice of compliment. Finn had gone to mingle with some the guests, so her supporter had taken over his seat.

"Uh, thank you." She said softly, still a little embarrassed by the compliments strangers supplied.

"You sure got a voice."

Rachel nodded graciously, not really knowing how to reply to that. There was a distinctive aura about this person. She wiggled in her seat, but the kind soul gave her a tiny smile, and Rachel started to relax.

"So I understand you're Finn's date. I believe we haven't been formally introduced, but you need to excuse the boy. He hasn't been his usual self for almost a year now. It really was a tragic accident."

"Accident?"

"Has he not mentioned anything yet?"

"Not that I could remember."

"Oh boy."

* * *

><p>Finn cleared his throat as he tapped on the chair. His parent turned to look up at him and beckoned to take a seat.<p>

"Hey, I wanted to wait until the both of you were together, but the timing hasn't been just right. So uh, I guess telling you now wouldn't make a difference so –"

"You're not leaving on Thursday with us, are you?"

Finn looked down and played with the fork on the table. "No."

"This is happening all over again." Was muttered, but the older voice made sure Finn hadn't heard the exact words.

"Huh?"

"Finn, what about the job at the tire shop in Lima? It needs you to get back as soon as possible, and you have been gone for almost a month now. I know your doctors said no vigorous work for you, which is why we allowed you to come down to New York for a long time. But you have got responsibilities back home Finn. You can't just –"

"I know I do. It's just after today; I realized that there are some things that I can't delay anymore. I spend the last year rebuilding everything. And finally, I feel as though I have my life back again, you know?"

"In New York?"

"Call me crazy, but I feel as though in some way, this might be the place that I belong in. I'm not saying that Lima is crap, but compared to here, I feel like I can have so many more options in doing what I want."

"And what is that? Setting up a tire shop here? You don't even know what you want Finn. It's not right to jump into these things when you're not even sure. You could always come back when you figure it out. But for now, you belong in Lima, with your family."

"I'm sorry but my mind is made up."

"It's that girl isn't it?"

"That girl happens to have a name. Her name is Rachel Berry."

"I know, you have said it on countless occasions." Then, there was a simultaneous run of sighs before his parent spoke up again. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't."

"I'm not talking about Rachel. When you tell your mom, lay it down easy on her. She was in hysterics about the whole accident, and felt that imperative compulsion to look after you. Telling her about how you have to extend your stay, I'm not so sure if she's going to handle it well."

"Burt?"

"You should tell her as soon as possible."

"You're not mad?"

"I can handle the tire shop on my own."

Finn bends his head down, a little remorse as he watched his stepfather take a sip of his wine. He was a little crushed, torn between the idea of actually staying up here for a while or just heading home. Honestly, what was it that possessed him to make this decision? That morning? If it was, then perhaps it was just the adrenaline. He had responsibilities back home; he was supposed to be this mature adult who knew how to make informed decisions.

But as he raised his head, and his eyes became fixated on the girl that made his everything seemed right, he knew that this would be something to do.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry got up the stage and tapped on the microphone. Everyone turned to look at her and she waited for the sound to die down before introducing herself.<p>

"Hello, and good evening. Wow, okay so I have also prepared a little something for the grooms. I know you guys might seem to have enough music for the day, but I really didn't know what else to give the both of you besides the gift of a song."

There was a little bit of applause, because everyone already adored the duet she had with Finn, so hearing a solo from her wasn't the worst thing on earth.

"Kurt, this is for you. I know I have only known you for about a month now, but I feel like we have known each other since forever. Oh wait, according to you, we do!"

Kurt clasped his hands together, and laughed softly.

"I love you so much, you make me want to become your boyfriend. You've challenged me, inspired me, and taught me the importance of having a signature style. You're the bravest, truest person I have ever met, and because of you, I'll never apologize for who I am and how I look. Even with this nose. Thank goodness we have found our way back to each other again because I don't think I could survive without my former best friend and soul mate, which I have come to realize, is what you are to me. I love you forever."

_Funny how I feel more myself with you_  
><em>Then anybody else that I ever know<em>  
><em>I hear it in your voice, see it in your face<em>  
><em>You've become the memory I can't erase<em>

_You could have been anyone at all_  
><em>A stranger falling out of the blue<em>  
><em>I'm so glad it was you<em>

_Wasn't in the plan not that I could see_  
><em>Suddenly a miracle came to me<em>  
><em>Safe within your arms I can say what's true<em>  
><em>Nothing in the world I would keep from you<em>

_You could have been anyone at all_  
><em>An old friend calling out of the blue<em>  
><em>I'm so glad it was you<em>

_Words can hurt you if you let them_  
><em>People say them and forget them<em>  
><em>Words can promise words can lie<em>  
><em>But your words make me feel like I can fly<em>

_You could have been anyone at all_  
><em>And let that catches me when I fall<em>  
><em>I'm so glad it was you<em>

Carole Hudson observed her son's eyes. It twinkled with courage, determination and joy. His smile radiated a kind of desire that could only be described as longing. From head to toe, it was obvious that he glistened. She wasn't sure if perhaps it was the tux, but when her eyes glazed to the subject and then back at him again, she was certain that if he was in his track pants and over sized tee, he would look just as happy.

She started to look around the room, at the people who knew everything about now and then. Burt. He was watching with sheer apprehension, but as the lyrics took everyone for a run, his shoulders relaxed. Then, Kurt and Blaine. Their eyes were filled with love from the very start of the day. And now, with this song, as much as Rachel Berry had dedicated it to Kurt, they very well knew that it was also meant for her son. Finally, her eyes caught sight of an old stranger friend. The agent lifted her champagne glass towards her direction and Carole nodded, understanding.

And then, Carole Hudson-Hummel let out a long awaited sigh of defeat.

* * *

><p>As promised, here is Chapter 9 to commemorate my 1 year of joining ff. Can't believe that so much has happened between now and then! If you're reading this right now, I just want to say, YOU ARE LOVE! Told myself last year that I wanted the year leading up to my 21st to be magickal! And look at where that has brought me? TO YOU! Are you guys ready for the next chapter? I have done about a tiny portion of it, but it would (FINALLY) be the chapter of Finchel finding out! Songs in this chapter Not Alone by Darren Criss, Hazy by Rosi Golan &amp; Anyone At All by Carole King! Have a good day to you! And if you're reading this on the 27th of Sept (ACK, my 21st) HAPPY THURSDAY! xx<p> 


	10. Ch 10: Exposed Chandeliers

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Finn calls out softly as he toys with the button at the end of his jacket. He was seated at the edge of his parents' bed, watching as his mother packed some toiletries while Burt was off somewhere talking to that policewoman in the wedding.<p>

Carole stopped to look at her son, all tired from the day's event. She dropped whatever that was in her hands, walked up to him, then sat herself down. She attempted to wrap her arms around him, but never quite could ever since he had his growth spurt. So she settled with her left limb around his waist. Then, she smiled a little.

"It's been a long day huh?"

Finn gave her a half smile, nodded and looked down at his shoes.

"We haven't really gotten the chance to spend some mother-and-son time because of this wedding. But now that it's over, I finally get our alone time." She squeezed his upper arm, while he whined with a 'Mo-om' as though they had an audience and his mother was embarrassing him.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Big shot." She playfully released her grip while he looked at her.

"Mom?" he calls out again in the same manner and tone.

She takes his hand and looks at him expectantly.

Finn thinks she already knows what he's about to propose. But just as Burt says, he should be able to break the news himself. And he really wants to. Since his accident, which has been all hush-hush around the family, this was the first time he thinks he should say something about it. Because he felt this compelling pull, like as though it would be linked to the way his heart is telling him he should extend his stay in New York.

"Could you tell me again about my accident?"

Carole's smile froze. She felt as though there was a lump in her throat, and a light drizzle began to fall upon the city outside her window.

"What do you want to know about it?"

"Well, you guys told me that after high school, I've just stayed in Lima, got a community college degree and started working in the tire shop once I graduated, right? And that was how I got into the accident."

His mother didn't think that using her words would help, so all she could do was nod her head slowly.

"I know I couldn't seem to remember all of that because every accident is different and so will the way each person responds to it. But I think, that after coming here I seem to be getting closer to the final pieces of the puzzle."

"What else do you need to figure out Finn?"

"Love."

Carole looked at her son, his tired eyes now washing over by determination. Of course confusion was seeped into it as well, but it was more of the perseverance to find out. And she understands that her job is done. Because the tighter you hold on to things, the contrary is that you'll lose it a lot faster too. The past years sure taught her that well enough.

She remembers the way Rachel looks at him that night. Despite not knowing (from both their parts), their love was always there. It was always existent.

So, she walks to her bag, pulls out a tiny pouch that Finn catches her staring at a couple of times when they were back in Ohio. He thinks it was her ring from his dad, and as she places it in his palm for the first time since the tragic incident, she tells him that this shall be his good luck charm. He looks at his mom again.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?" He asks, a little timidly.

"I'm sure you are." She says softly as she sits down beside him.

He asks her why she could be so certain of him when even he wasn't sure what he would get out of extending his time here. She cups his hands together, with the piece of jewelry between his palms and tells him,

"Because you were."

That night, after he had retreated to his hotel room and refreshed from a long shower, he goes to the balcony and looks up at the sky. The city lights were a bit of a distraction but at least there was this star against the velvet navy horizon that made him smile a little. He walks back into the room, tousles his half wet hair with the towel and towards the little diamond his mom handed him.

He whispers a thanks mom into the air before looking at it again. On the underside were the engraved words, "Forever yours, faithfully".

Then, his head began to throb.

* * *

><p>He allows New York to consume him. Everyone always has this idea that it's not the wisest thing to do, but he would voluntarily disagree. Perhaps, it was just the mindset of a boy from small town Lima, Ohio. But he inhales the air of polluted smoke and smiles. He hears the rowdy honking of the cabs and he smiles. He sees Rachel Berry and he smiles.<p>

She doesn't really talk to him a lot after the wedding, even though he wants to. What got on his nerves was that Jesse showed up uninvited at the last hour. Blaine had a sour look on his face, but Kurt was much too happy to care. Finn wants so desperately to go up to him and punch his face, but everyone was in good spirits and he didn't want to be the party-pooper.

He allows his feet to take him to the dance studio, which to his disappointment seemed empty without her. Instead, all that the room consisted of was none other than Jesse St. James himself, stretching by the bars.

Finn wants to escape, he really does. Because he's not comfortable with the dude and the only thing they shared in common was the tiny brunette. Much to his disappointment, Jesse catches his body from the reflection and calls out for him. He thinks he should at least hear him out (if he had anything to say that is), so he walks forward, his hands clenching in his jeans pockets.

"Hey." Finn starts, but not looking at the curly-haired man in the eye.

Jesse resumes with his warm-up but allowed his eyes to be focused on the 6'3 man. "Hey."

"Uh, yeah?" Because Finn just really wants to find out why he called him for.

"I, uh, want to thank you for giving Rachel to me."

What the heck? Finn thinks to himself, the confusion registering to his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" He asked, a little offended.

"Sorry, that didn't come out right." Jesse stops whatever it is that he was doing and reaches for the bottle on the floor. Then, he sits on the floor, with his back leaning against the mirror. Finn thinks that he's suppose to join him so he follows suit. The two men don't speak for a moment, until Jesse is done with his drink.

"I want to thank you for looking out for Rachel. She's still new at everything, and I just, uh, it's good that she has friends around the city. She didn't use to know many people around and I became a little over-protective sometimes." Jesse fibs but it keeps Finn intrigued about what his favorite girl could have been like in the past.

Like Finn knows he should be asking his brother, but Kurt could be a little biased you know? And Finn really wants to find out what would possess Jesse to ever give Rachel up.

"I'm glad that you're around for Rachel so that she can see what's important."

"You mean her job?"

Jesse nods. Finn's not sure but he gets the feeling that Jesse is implying that Finn isn't exactly a good influence. And that's a bad thing for him, right?

"And also what it means to be in love."

Finn gets even more confused at this.

"You taught her about love Finn, and as much as I wished that she could be mine, I don't think she wants to be with me."

Finn doesn't understand still, and looks for another clearer explanation.

"I want her to be mine. And for a while, it seems as though she was my girl to keep, but I see the way she looks at you and I know that it'll never be the case. I guess it never really was, and I never seemed to notice it but I get it now. She's not in love with me, she's in love with you."

You'd think that Finn would jump for joy at Jesse's words. After all, wasn't it what he has always wanted to hear? Jesse is finally giving up! This calls for a celebration until the end of time! Instead, Finn gets a little mad. He folds his arms, despite knowing the message he could be bringing. Because this was not Jesse's decision.

"Rachel is a human being Jesse. She is an incredible human being who is capable of making her own choices. I was happy for a while when you said that, but then I get what you mean. You want to make it seem as though you're handing Rachel over to me, when it shouldn't be this way. She is allowed to choose who she wants to be with."

The tall man starts to get on his feet. He understands Jesse's intentions, really. But he doesn't think that this would be fair to Rachel. So he tells Jesse this,

"You're a decent guy Jesse. I mean, you can be a little annoying sometimes, but Rachel DECIDED FOR HERSELF that you were worthy to be her friend so I respect her for that. That's why I tolerate you. But this whole thing, about fighting for Rachel, I don't want it to be this way. I want Rachel to choose the right man for her. If I really am the perfect one for her like you think I am, then I want her to tell it to me personally. Not by this way."

When he leaves the room, Jesse looks at himself in the reflection. He starts to see where Finn was coming from; a fair competition. He likes the idea of that. He fingers his perfect hairline as he smiles. Perhaps, this was why the accident happened.

* * *

><p>Their daily meetings turn into alternate day appointments and before he knew it, the only contact they had was over the phone, which only lasted for about ten minutes every five days. He understands that she has her show to worry about, and there was no way he would mess with that. He tries to steal her break times though, but Jesse always beats him to it. Soon, he starts to spend his days at the bar, hoping to just catch a glimpse of her when she comes home.<p>

He understands that she's not doing this on purpose, but just that there was a bigger priority than he was. He doesn't know where the two of them stand as yet, because everything that has gone by just has been very complicated. And he knows better after his accident, to tamper with something so delicate.

Before he knew it, her premiere night was two days away. And as he watched her rehearse on stage (after her permission to come in and his promise to stay very still), he starts to see that his decision might have been based solely on infatuation.

Jesse nods to him politely after they were done and for the first time since the wedding, Rachel and Finn found themselves looking at each other; alone in the room.

"I've missed you." She said it simply while she sat at her table and wiped away the make up.

He smiles a little from his chair a distance away. "You were really good." He compliments, and she turns to look at him, appreciative.

"Did you enjoy it?"

He nods and then silence slips in. He dislikes that they've come to this now. They don't really have anything much they can talk about anymore, and most of their conversations were quiet. He thinks that it's because she's just so exhausted from work now, while she assumes there was so much she could tell him about the rehearsals.

"Finn, I…" He looks at her, and her heart thumps. She really missed him; she just doesn't think she knows how to tell him so.

"I… I hope you'll extend your stay in New York."

He smiles a little playfully. "I already did, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah. But I mean, extend for a longer time. If you understand what I'm trying to say."

"That's a large request for someone you've only met." He teases.

"I know, but I just…I know we haven't been talking much recently because I've been so busy with the show, but I promise you after I'm done with all of this, I think I'd like to…"

Finn gets up from his seat, walks over to her and wraps his arm around her tiny frame.

"You'll never be able to get rid of me that easy. I know some stuff seems a little complicated for us now, not really talking that much. But I like spending time with you, so I think that that's something we can keep doing too."

He's not sure if he is saying the right thing, but her eyes seem to soften and her shoulders start to relax. She sighs, relieved and like a magic potion; the life in her comes back almost instantaneously. Her voice brims with excitement for the upcoming chapter of her life and that was when he knew it was time to leave.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess that's that then." Finn stood upright after locking his luggage at the hotel lobby. His brother and his brother-in-law had just come in to send him off.<p>

"It's so sad that you're leaving. I mean I knew that you would have to, but it was good having you in New York City with us Finn. Now that you're leaving, it sort of makes our wedding seem so insignificant."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kurt snapped; appalled at the statement his husband made.

"You know what I mean."

Finn laughed softly at the squabble. Then Kurt became a little serious.

"You can't just run away."

Finn tugged at his bag pack and said, "I'm done Kurt."

"It's not over until the both of you say it is."

"Yeah, I know. But she didn't have to say anything. She belongs with Jesse. I know you don't like him that much, but he's a good guy, good enough to match up with Rachel."

"It's not that. I just didn't think you would have given up that easy."

Blaine rubbed his husband's shoulders. He didn't have the time to tell Finn yet, and as much as he wanted to, the way it seemed now, was that it wasn't exactly necessary. Finn seemed so sure that they were meant to lead two different lives that telling him about his past would just make it worse. Kurt, however, did not forget about the duet that was given to them as a wedding gift.

"Come on, give me a hug before I go." Finn instructed.

Kurt sighed, relented and walked towards his older brother to give him the embrace he asked for.

"Do you want us to say anything to Rachel?" Blaine asked, concerned over the matter.

"No." Finn offered a weak smile before hugging his brother-in-law. Then, his palm rested on Kurt's shoulder.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Finn asked.

Kurt folded his arms and looked away. He bit his lip, afraid. Blaine's arm extended to hug his waist and answered for the both of them,

"We'll be fine."

Finn had a side smile, bittersweet, but hey, he's just gained a brother-in-law. So, he knew that Kurt was gonna be alright.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you guys on Thanksgiving then." He reached for his luggage, ready to walk out of the lobby when Kurt yelled for a halt.

"52nd and 8th. 3rd floor, room 9"

"What?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes, and Blaine's grip on him was tight. "52nd and 8th, 3rd floor, room 9."

"Kurt what are you talking about? I'm going to miss my flight."

"I can't believe I'm only telling you now, but you should go." He dug into his pockets, and retraced a key from a ring. "It'll be worth it. Trust me."

"Kurt?"

"52nd and 8th Finn."

Kurt and Blaine watched the tall man ponder. Then, as determined as he was on their wedding night, he went out the door and hailed for a cab. They couldn't be sure that he was heading towards the address or had decided to leave for Ohio anyhow. But one thing they knew was that they finally did what was right.

Just then, a bellboy exited the elevator with an elderly super behind. They were engaged in a conversation about a rusty object that was deemed to loud to be ignored.

"It's too bad this had to go." The bellboy mentioned.

"It was time. She stopped functioning well a long time ago. You should have seen it though. Back in those days, people would flock in here just to take a look at this beaut."

"I'll say. Chandeliers will never go out of style."

Kurt turned to Blaine and their foreheads met. Blaine started to smile, and Kurt caught on after a second. They were finally free from the regrets.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for Rachel's opening night."

* * *

><p>Rachel rubbed her hands together and took a moment of silence to process what was about to happen. It was here; her opening night was finally here. She had gone through an endless amount of time, effort and energy just to get to this place, and finally here she was. She looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror and a smile faded.<p>

"Welcome back Rachel Berry."

The voice startled her, and she turned around to see her co-star, standing at the door with a bouquet of roses. Her smile widened before she leaped out of her chair to embrace him.

"Are you excited?" Jesse asked against her hair, and she nodded.

"Are these for me?" She asked, gesturing towards the flowers once they parted and he winced. "I'm sorry, these were from my mom for me."

"Oh." Her face dropped a little, sort of already knowing that it was impossible to receive flowers on her first night. After all, she was still a nobody in the business when compared to Jesse.

He noticed how mildly disappointed she became and reached for the center. He plucked out a stem, and stretched out in her direction.

"What's a leading lady without her flowers?"

She looked at the floor and smiled; embarrassed that he had caught her in the flower nonsense.

"I insist. You're my co-star, it's only right that you receive something special as well."

"Thank you." She said humbly, and gave him another hug of support before he had to prepare for his part.

Rachel returned to her chair, and fingered the petals of the flower. Her other hand came to a fist and met with her jawline. Jesse really is a sweetheart, she thought to herself before focusing on herself in the mirror again. She brushed the tip of her eyebrows with her index finger and stared blankly.

She had everything she could possibly ask for and if that wasn't true, whatever Jesse had said seconds ago, about coming back? Rachel Berry, at that moment, felt infinite. If only Finn would just be here. Speaking of which,

"Where are you?" She whispered to herself while she called him again for the umpteenth time that night, only to hear a dead signal.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Jesse asked, holding unto her hands for an amount of time that seemed too long to be appropriate. She nodded.<p>

"Oh my god, I'm so nervous, this is my Broadway debut!"

He laughed at the way she looked, rubbing her knuckles as Tina crossed them, muttering a hurried good luck. "It's all good, I got your back." He replied, trying to soothe her excitement. Jesse St James gave her another tight embrace before being pulled away by Will Schuester, for some last minute instructions.

Rachel Berry stood behind the curtain, her fingers dripping with exhilaration. In just a couple of minutes, that huge velvet barrier would be lifted, and she would be revealed with the role she was born to play. She let out eager breaths, each one filled with much elation.

"Millions of moments have led up to this moment." She whispered to herself while clenching her hands together. "All you have to do is just sing your heart out because you are a star."

"I'll second that."

That voice. That term of endearment. Well, there really was only one person who would address her in that manner.

"Hey tiger." He greeted her when she spun around.

"Finn!" She squealed, and threw her arms around his neck the second her eyes met his. It really was a pretty big scream at that, and even he had difficulty maintaining his balance when the feisty little girl embraced him so affectionately.

"Hey you." He called out again. "You nervous?"

"Oddly enough no." She smiled at him. "I'm ready."

He squeezed her hand with pride on his shoulders.

"Where have you been? I've been calling the whole day! But it doesn't matter anymore, because you're here! Oh my god, can you believe this Finn? My first ever Broadway show as the lead! I couldn't have done this without you! You told me that you felt it, and you were right!"

"Yeah I know." He said, a soft smile on his face. "You definitely showed them."

"Well, you better get to your seat Finn. I want to be able to see you at every scene I have, including the opening!"

Looking at her face, he inspected every bit of her. He wanted to remember as much as he could about the woman who made his life. Rachel made him feel different about everything. He didn't even understand why he bothered extending his trip when it would ultimately lead up to this moment anyway. He hated goodbyes, because it meant forgetting. How would it ever be possible for him to do that was beyond his imagination. Still, it was inevitable.

"Rachel, there's something I have to tell you." He said quietly as his finger trailed her cheekbone.

She noticed the usual gleam in his eyes were gone, and instead, it was replaced with a, she wasn't too sure, but she could have sworn that there was a tinge of sadness in them.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"The reason why I'm here tonight, is to tell you that I have to go."

"You mean, back to your seat right?" She asked, even though she knew deep in her heart, it wasn't the case.

"No, I mean I have to go, back to Ohio."

She didn't understand what possessed him to make this decision. This was the opening night she had been waiting for. He knew how important it was for her to see him seated in that front row, cheering her on. And yet, he was bailing at the very last second. Didn't he extend his stay for her? When she remained quiet, Finn gave her a sorrowful smile. He licked his lips, and started to walk away.

"What?" She asked. "Why?"

She didn't want him to see her cry, and yet she just couldn't help herself. Because how are you suppose to stay strong and be ready for the performance when the first person whose been encouraging her wasn't going to be around? Was 'You're going to get the part Rach, I can feel it' only said out of courtesy? His back was turned and hunched. When he heard her question, he took a deep breath.

"Because," there was a quiet quiver in his voice. "Because Rachel, I'm the nice one."

Taking a brave step towards him, she laid a finger on his elbow.

"I'm not the talented one. I'm not the smart one. I'm not the good-looking one. Heck, I'm not even the funny one. I'm just the nice one."

He turned to look at her. Tears were brimming in her eyes and Finn was trying his best not to let them get to him before he could finish his piece.

"And there's nothing the nice one can offer you but leave. Because his job is making sure that the girl he loves stays happy."

"Finn, I –"

He shut his eyes and bit his lip. When he opened them again a second later, she was still in front of him, looking even more unhappy than she did the first time he saw her performing in the bar. He hated himself for doing that to her, but he didn't have a choice. He saw the way she was looking at Jesse earlier. He could give her happiness. Her tears right now were going to be temporal, because after this goodbye, he knew that she'd eventually forget about him.

So he leaned in, for everything that had been happening in the past month. He gave in to what he's been dying to do ever since he knew what he felt for her was real. Grabbing her by the shoulders, she gulped in fear. They let out a breath simultaneously, and when his lips touched hers, there was a peculiar kind of silky pleasure. It was a dark, velvet like sweetness that had him melting into the taste of Rachel Berry. Everything they had before wasn't the same anymore.

It was as though a ticking time bomb had exploded in her head, blowing up at the very last second when it gave in to the countdown. The sensational firecrackers and fireworks display you see at Disneyland couldn't even come close to the incredulous phenomenon in her heart. It didn't make sense. Every vein in her body started to pop and she didn't know if she could handle the throbbing pain that was starting to engulf her emotions.

When he released her, he saw that her lips were swollen with his selfishness for seizing the moment. He didn't understand that roller coaster frenzy in his stomach. He furrowed his brows at the funny feeling, which was making him a little sick. Staring down at her, she seemed to be experiencing the same kind of familiar tingle.

Reality, and the bitchiness it was known for, smacked them out of their wildest thoughts. The first call was up, so he tightened his grip and looked at her for the last time before he ran. The three words from before echoed in his head.

"Break a leg."

And that was it. That was the moment when all the bulbs in that old chandelier burst. The glassy ornament came crashing down and finally after a year, everything came together. It was as though all that dust trapped in the expensive hanging light were the memories held from her. And now that it had succumbed to the pressure of being ignored for too long, she finally realized who has it been all along. Jesse wasn't the one who was in the car with her that fateful night. She should have known it never was Jesse to begin with. But in the midst of this sudden awareness of the truth, Finn had spent the time fleeing. And the last thing she saw before the vigorous pounding in her head overtook her, was the back of her fiancé's, taking it's departure at the nearest exit door.

Across the platform, Jesse straightened his tie and smiled with pride. This was the moment he had been waiting for and he couldn't believe that everything was going so well. He turned towards her, where his leading lady stood. She was the star of his show and his life. Making his way towards her, he saw her clutching her heart. Shaking his head at how adorable she looked when she was 'nervous', he quickened his pace. Before he could get to her, she was gone. And as he felt her falling into his arms, he heard a faint whisper.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>I am free from my college having just graduated, and currently unemployed. So I am here. Finally. I am sorry. I am so very sorry, because what I probably have done to you (who might still be hoping that I'd update it soon) is uncalled for. So, I am giving you the permission to diss me if you will. But yes, here is the new chapter. And I am actually nearly done with the next. So the next update shall be in a day or two. I wish all of you a good new year ahead! Perhaps my resolution should be to update regularly eh? I adore you eternally if you are still reading and would love to hear what you think about it ;) xx Ashley.<p> 


	11. Ch 11: YES

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em>There were nights when the wind was so cold<em>  
><em>That my body froze in bed<em>  
><em>If I just listened to it right outside the window<br>_  
><em>There were days when the sun was so cruel<em>  
><em>That all the tears turned to dust<em>  
><em>And I just knew that my eyes were drying up forever<br>_  
><em>I finished crying in the instant that you left<em>  
><em>And I can't remember where or when or how<em>  
><em>And I banished every memory you and I had ever made<em>

"Screw them and screw you!" She looked into his eyes, and he wasn't sure but he could have sworn that there was a bit of fire in them.

"Honestly, when someone says something like that, how do you expect me to just let it go? I mean, you're not supposed to be so, ugh! I can't even begin to speak of it!"

The pile of books in her hands fell to the ground, and he hurried to pick them up.

"Well, just my luck isn't it?!" She sighed and scrambled to pick what was left on the ground. At this point, he was amazed at the number that had hit the ground. For such a tiny person, it seemed impossible to be carrying that much weight with just one arm.

She didn't say any form of 'thank you' but he couldn't blame her. She did look as though she was having bad day, and he knew about trampling on women when they've lost their temper. Slamming the locker door shut after throwing everything in, he winced at the sound but quickly recovered and followed close behind the rambling brunette.

"But enough about that. He was the reason why I transferred anyway. Being in a new environment is supposed to be good for me. New school, new people, new me. If only the end of the year could get here fast enough. I just can't wait to get to New York! Have you ever been?"

He was on the brink of replying her when she cut him off. So he just tried to focus on what she had to say, and of course, keep up.

"The idea of being there just sets this fire in my soul, and I can't seem to get rid of it even if I wanted to. You know? As though the city needs me there, as though it wants me there. It's like I have to be there, otherwise the world just isn't right! I know it seems like a little too abstract right now, but that's why I have always been working towards this dream of making it there. That's why I have sworn myself off relationships. Especially since that jerk is now gone, I can channel all my energy to my goal."

A familiar figure walked by, and he waved over at the other boy. She hadn't had the time to catch his face for he had disappeared into a classroom, but she did see him waving. "Was that a friend?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's just my brother."

"Oh, So you have a brother at this school." Then she shook her head and continued with the rampage. "Anyway, I don't want to be tied down by just this person, so yeah I guess even though he's given me up for the city, I can still focus my last year of high school on everything that's important. It's so important to cherish all the time you've got left, don't you think? I mean the future may be all set for me. But I also enjoy the occasional wander lusting. Just think about the places we can visit!"

He pretty much gave up on trying to input his opinion. After all, he liked hearing her talk. It might seem a little crazy, but she was different. And McKinley sure could use a new blood of different. So when she stopped by the assigned room, the sudden quietness was found odd.

"I'm sorry for tearing your ear off. It wasn't very nice of me. Especially since you've walked me all the way to my classroom even when I didn't ask you to."

"Oh that's all right."

She gave him a warm smile. "I'm sorry, but what was your name again?"

"Finn, Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you Finn, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"Well Rachel Berry, I came up to you earlier because I saw that you were new. And I wanted to say that if you're lost, or you know, need someone to show you around, just give me a holler."

"Thanks for being so chivalrous Finn. If only the men in my life could be just like you."

"Thanks. That's a good thing, right?" He rubbed his neck because he wasn't usually around people who used big words. Not even Kurt.

She nodded her head understandingly. "Yes it is."

He nodded his head, glad that he was of assistance. "You sure you're gonna be okay?" He asked, and then caught sight of the watch around his wrist. So before she could reply, he gave a flirtatious wink and sprinted away, his reason trailing behind his footsteps.

Rachel Berry needed a second to revive herself from the sweetheart destiny just sent her way. And when she did, she replied to his question anyhow because she knew that somehow, her life just wasn't the same anymore.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>But when you touch me like that<em>  
><em>And you hold me like that<em>  
><em>I just have to admit<em>  
><em>That it's all coming back to me<br>_  
><em>And when I touch you like this<em>  
><em>And you hold me like that<em>  
><em>It's so hard to believe but<em>  
><em>It's all coming back to me<br>__It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

"Hey Kurt, Hey Blaine." Rachel greeted once she spotted the couple at a quiet area of four tiny desks, each student owning a piece of furniture. They were facing each other, which meant Rachel could have the option of sitting beside her best friend.

Kurt looked up to acknowledge her presence, but Blaine drowned himself into the geography textbook he had in front of him. Rachel waved away his ignorance, knowing how important his upcoming test was.

The next hour went by relatively mundane, with the trio studying their respective subjects. Just about ten minutes before the next period, Blaine slammed his book shut, causing Rachel to look his way.

"Rachel, you have Miss Holiday for your next period don't you?" He asked.

She nodded in reply, and he slipped a thick book her way. "Finn left this here, and he was hoping that I could hand it to him. But seeing as how it's okay for you to be late, would you mind hanging back just to wait for him? He knows that the book's here. It's just, I don't want to uh, leave it alone."

Rachel looked at the book and pulled it over to her table. "Sure. As long as he rushes to get it within the next ten minutes."

"Oh don't worry, he will come. He's uh, excited about math. Always has been." Swallowing, he started to pack his belongings in a manner that Rachel deemed too scripted. But hey, perhaps that was just the way he did things right? Then, she felt Kurt nudge her elbow, and she looked towards her friend.

Whispering, Kurt let Rachel in on a secret she wasn't suppose to know about. "Finn 'accidently' left his book here and told Blaine to come up with that lie, if you know what I mean."

Her eyes widened at the information, while her heart thumped at the hope that perhaps Finn might have made this opportunity just to see her. "Why would he do that?" She asked softly.

"How should I know? You didn't hear it from me."

She didn't have the time to react, with Blaine already pulling him away. So as Rachel started to pack her belongings, her mind ran in different directions, trying to reason out what could have possibly cause Finn to do such a thing. But as her fingers drummed against the table, the man with all the answers appeared before her sight, and needless to say, he was sort of, panting.

"Oh, hey Rach." He said 'casually'. "Thanks for helping me out. You're a life saver."

She raised her eyebrows at what a terrible liar he was. But well, for the benefit of his doubt, she chose to politely nod her head and utter a 'welcome'.

He had started to unload the contents in his bag pack, when she felt his voice stopping her.

"Uh Rach, there's uh, something I want to ask."

Her round eyes turned to look at his, and in that split second, he wondered if he'd have the courage to actually go through with this.

"I uh, was wondering, if you might want to go out on Thursday night."

She wrinkled her nose at the suggestion. "That's a school night, why would you want to go out then? Wouldn't it be better if we all grab dinner on Friday?"

"Sure, I mean, Friday's good too."

"Will Kurt and Blaine be joining us? I could always book a table at Breadstix." She asked, oblivious to his true intentions.

"Kurt and Blaine? What has it got to... Oh crap. No Rach, when I said go out, I meant like alone, just the two of us."

Her eyes fluttered with a little disbelief. "You mean, go on a date with you?"

"Yeah." He winced. "Unless you don't want to?"

"Oh my god! I mean yes, I would love to go on a date with you Finn."

"Oh thank God." He whispered under his breath. "So uh, I'll call you then?"

"Sure." Then, catching the time on the clock, she licked her lips and hurried an apologetic reply that she had to leave. But before she did, her fingers grazed his wrist, and said,

"Thursday couldn't get here any faster."

He waited until she was out of sight before throwing a victory punch in the air. He didn't cause a commotion, but the librarian sure wasn't too happy. I mean, come on. This is Finn Hudson we're talking about. Every thing he did would catch the attention of someone. The old lady shushed the teenage boy. And as he settled down in the library chair, opened the math textbook that was his savior, he whispered to himself another victorious word.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><em>There were moments of gold<em>  
><em>And there were flashes of light<em>  
><em>There were things I would never do again<em>  
><em>But then they'd always seemed right<em>  
><em>There were nights of endless pleasure<em>  
><em>It was more than any laws allow<br>Baby! Baby!_

HEY, I'M DOWNSTAIRS. -FINN.

WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO COME AT SEVEN? -RACHEL.

YEAH I KNOW, I JUST UH, DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD TAKE ONLY TEN MINUTES TO DRIVE HERE. -FINN.

FINN, IT'S ONLY SIX. -RACHEL.

OH DAMN, ARE YOU NOT READY? I SHOULD HAVE CALLED EARLIER HUH? WELL, UH. I GUESS I CAN KEEP WAITING. JUST COME DOWN WHENEVER YOU'RE READY. -FINN.

He had just sent the last text message, and as he awaited her next reply, he slammed his forehead on the steering wheel, questioning himself his level of patience. Couldn't he have just waited half an hour more? Girls did tend to be fashionably late.

"Finn? Are you alright?" A soft voice interrupted his constant head banging, and he looked up, flushed like a cherry on top of a frosted cupcake.

"Rachel. Rachel! I thought you weren't ready?" He gulped, worried that their first date was now going to be an unfortunate incident even before they could get started.

"A modern day girl is always prepared." She said, and it eased his nerves a little. "Now come on, let's go!" Climbing into the truck, he was sure that even if someday, things didn't work out, he was lucky to have scored at least one date. Because Rachel Berry? Well, she's one hell of an awesome.

The night came and gone in an instant. Two hours later, after a meal at what seems to be the only place to go in Lima, Ohio - Breadstix, Rachel found herself back in the passenger seat of Finn Hudson's truck and on the way back to her place. The drive back was quiet, as opposed to what happened during dinner. She felt that she was in some sort of position to contribute a sound to the silence, and yet, her mind was blank.

As Finn pulled the brakes of his truck, Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt. The date had gone relatively well, or at least that's what he thought. He couldn't understand how had he gotten to this place where it would be difficult to have a conversation with her. Perhaps it was the shift in paradigm.

You see, you can strike up any conversations from favorite food, favorite color to 'shut up you asshole' when you're talking with one of your closest friends. But the minute, no THE SECOND you break all of that boundaries by asking her out for a date, you two can't talk like how you used to anymore. It's just not the same. Especially when you were in his position, and were about to propose for something that he knew was going to change his high school life forever.

"Hey Rach." He called out to her softly. He hadn't really planned on the right time to ask her, thinking he should just allow nature to take its course. But throughout the night, the right moment just never came. He was now parked in front of her house, and with the Berry porch ahead of him, he knew that this was his chance. She turned to him upon his request, and if she thought that by smiling at him could calm his nerves, it didn't.

"Did you know why I asked you out tonight?" His voice barely made to a whisper, but she most definitely heard him. Looking at her, she had her brows all furrowed up as though she was trying very hard to nail the question. She was Rachel Berry after all and it was mandatory for her to get the right answer out. He hadn't want to phrase it in such a way, but he just couldn't wait to get out the question that has been burning in his head all night.

"Well uh, no. Not really."

"I asked you tonight, because." He let out a deep breath. "Because I wanted to ask if you'd like to be my girlfriend."

Her eyes grew round with surprise, and then it became slits of confusion. As though she was trying to figure out if this was an April Fool's prank played on her. She pursed her lips and looked away. He saw her swallow, then look right back down at her hands.

"Wow." She said.

He bit his lip. He was so sure that the most difficult task was getting the question out. But right now, as the silence surrounded them, he realized that the toughest ordeal was awaiting her answer. And just when he was sure that all hope was lost, she uttered the words the three lettered word, one of his favourites in the English dictionary.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>And if I kiss you like this<em>  
><em>And if you whisper like that<em>  
><em>It was lost long ago<em>

_But it's all coming back to me_  
><em>If you want me like this<em>  
><em>And if you need me like that<em>  
><em>It was dead long ago<em>  
><em>But it's all coming back to me<em>

_It's so hard to resist_  
><em>And its all coming back to me<em>  
><em>I can barely recall<em>  
><em>But it's all coming back to me now<em>  
><em>But it's all coming back<em>

They were on the couch, and with the movie credits rolling on the television screen, neither of them really wanted to get up from their position. Because of their prior friendship, the position they were in wasn't something out of the ordinary. It had been a week since they started going out, and finally, with her fathers out on some weird fortnight cruise tradition, they had the house all to their own. He would have suggested if he could spend the night, but Finn Hudson knew his limits. Besides, even if his mom would have allowed, he'd have to get Rachel to say yes first.

Both of her legs were over his upper thighs. He was after all, a rather tall person, so sitting with his limbs up on the couch wasn't a very good idea. She however, had her back against the armrest, and the entire body facing west, aside from her head, which was originally focused towards the television. He casually rubbed circles on her knee, subconsciously drawing their initials around the joint.

"I'm so glad that I decided to give this a chance." She voiced out and he looked at her, fingers still dancing their way around his girlfriend's legs. He nodded but remained silent.

"And I'm so glad that you didn't give up on me."

His fingers froze and he looked at her. A warm smile spread across his face and he sighed contently. "Rach, I would never give up on you. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"I know. But come on, you have to admit it. That night..."

He smiled knowingly. "I know."

_It was the night after their first date. And they were parked out in front of her place. After uttering the three-lettered word, Finn couldn't contain his happiness, and was giving in to the temptation to lean forward and present her a kiss. But then, he saw her looking doubtful, and as much as it pained him to ask, he still did anyway. So when he asked if she was okay, the look in her eyes already revealed what she truly thought. Thus, instead of being all happy that she finally agreed to be his girlfriend, he licked his lips and said,_

_"No Rach. I know you. I can see it in your eyes."_

_"Finn, it's just I like you okay? A lot. Believe me, you can ask Kurt. I really do like you. It's just, with New York and my dreams, I'm not sure if we're going to work out. Besides, you're this big shot leader, and captain of the football team. And by the end of the year, you're probably going to get some scholarship that will bring you to some faraway state. It just doesn't seem as though this, we are going to last in the long run."_

_"Rach..."_

_"I'm sorry Finn. But do you think you could give me a couple of days to think about it?"_

_He was disappointed, to say the least. But if time was what she needed to think this through, that's what he'll give her. Besides, he hadn't wanted her to come into this relationship feeling unsure, which I'm sure neither would you. So, he nodded his head and looked down._

_"Hey." She whispered, and leaned forward to pull his chin up, just so that she could look at his face. "You're not mad are you?"_

_He forced a tiny smile and said, "No. Of course not. I could never be mad at you. I'm being positive, you know? Because who knows, maybe in the next second you'll be sure. Maybe the next hour, or the next day. I'll give you all the time you need, so just take as long as you want okay? I know what your past relationship was like, and I'd hate to pressure you into doing something you're unsure of."_

_"You're making me want to be your girlfriend right now."_

_He laughed, and raised his hands as though to surrender. "Hey, you're the one who needs the time to think. I'm all ready to be your boyfriend if you'll just let me."_

_"Finn... You said no pressure."_

_"I know, I know. Come here." He instructed; his hands wide open because she once told him that his hugs always had a comforting effect on her. She dove for his embrace, and he stroked her hair. "And I'm not pressuring you. Just, don't take too long alright." He whispered softly, and then, he bid her goodnight._

_It only took about three hours from that incident after he dropped her off, for Kurt to call her up and reprimand the brunette for her actions._

_"Rachel Berry, what were you thinking?"_

_"Why hello Kurt. How nice of you to call." She said politely._

_"Rachel Barbra Berry." He said sternly over the phone._

_"What?"_

_"Don't you what me. Didn't you tell me you liked Finn since I don't know, a month ago?!"_

_"Well, yeah, but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"But New York."_

_Kurt Hummel sighed and his voice simmered down to the natural volume. "You know Rachel, as much as New York has already become a part of you even before you got there, you can't allow it to make you afraid of things."_

_"I'm not..."_

_"I know a liar when I hear one. You are afraid that once graduation comes, and the both of you go off to different places, things wouldn't work out between you and that it would lead to a horrible break up. Tell me, have I left out anything?"_

_"Well no, I guess. But I learnt enough from going out with Jesse."_

_"But Rach, Finn isn't Jesse."_

_"Yeah I know, but..."_

_"Okay, let me ask you this. Finn knew about where you wanted to go, even before asking you to be his girlfriend, right?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"So that meant that he knew about the abstraction of this entire thing right?"_

_"I guess."_

_"But he still asked you anyway. And why was that? I'll tell you why. It's because that boy likes you okay? He likes you A LOT. He likes you enough to actually ask you out. He likes you enough to ask you to be his girlfriend DESPITE knowing that things might get a little crazy. But he was willing to push that all aside and take the risk anyway. So what do you still need to think about?"_

_Five days later, marked the 5th of May. It was her turn to ask him out, and he agreed readily. She was a train wreck, not exactly eating a lot during dinner because she knew what she was about to say to him. And as they were walking back to the car, she started to slow down in her footsteps._

_"Finn, do you remember what you asked a couple of days ago?"_

_"Rachel, I asked a lot of questions over the past few days. You gotta be more specific."_

_She shook her head. "You know what, just forget it."_

_Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. "You mean..."_

_She bit her lip and nodded her head. Finn Hudson swallowed hard and whispered, "Is it a no?" Rachel Berry started to smile, and shook her head._

_"So," He could feel the excitement rise up in his chest. "That's a yes then?" And as she nodded her head shyly, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and spun the brunette before his truck._

"Rach?" He spoke up softly after the memory of the night she so readily allowed him into her life fizzled in his mind.

"Hmm?"

"You haven't regretted anything since. Right? I know it's only been a week, but I just -"

She wiggled her butt so that she could sit upright. "Finn, come here."

He leaned towards her until his face was inches away. "What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Now look at me. You know I hate it whenever you look away." she saw him swallowed as he raised his head slowly.

"You want to know a little secret? Before you asked me out, I find myself asking every single day how did I get so lucky to have you in my life. And after you asked me out, I find myself asking how was I so lucky to have found love in my best friend. You're special okay? And because of that, being a part of you has made me feel special."

"You don't have to do this you know. I mean, making me feel better. You were a little afraid to say yes because you probably think I'm going to hold you back or something."

"Stop it. The point is that I was hesitant because I was stupid and immature and probably not for the last time lost in my ambition to see what was important."

"And now?"

"Now I'm just a girl, here with a boy that she loves and wanting to remember this moment for the rest of her life."

Then, without any signs of all existence, Rachel Berry leaned forward. Finn Hudson shut his eyes, and so did she. She heard him take a deep breath, and before any second could pass again, their lips met, and if it was possible, he thought the world had stopped for that five seconds. His best friend was in love with him, as much as he was with her. And he knew that just as she said, this moment was about to be etched in his memory for the rest of his life.

As they broke apart, he saw her head bowed, hiding that tiny little smile that seemed permanent. "Hey, now you look at me." He mimicked. "You know I hate it whenever you look away."

She giggled and he added something else. "Thank you for believing that we can work this out. You know we can right? Because we have each other now."

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>But you were history with the slamming of the door<em>  
><em>And I made myself so strong again somehow<em>  
><em>And I never wasted any of my time on you since then<em>

She dove for the pillows on her bed. The array of plush toys scattered around; some flew to the floor while the rest just toppled about. She didn't have the strength to lift her body up, which led to the only other method; inching her body under the covers by her knees and feet. After a couple of minutes, she was beneath that thick layer of blanket, and that was where she felt she was destined to stay. This might have just been their worst fight ever.

Finn had insisted this was the best solution, the only solution when it came to their happiness. Separation.

She felt the vibration in her pocket but chose to ignore it. This was her moment to be frustrated, to get angry, to be afraid, to wallow in disappointment. Whoever was calling, though she would place bets on Finn, she didn't want to know. She wasn't about to let anyone take away this time of unhappiness from her. She heard the front door close, assuming that one of her fathers had just come home, which meant also having to deal with them. And honestly, she just wasn't in the mood for anyone or anything.

Footsteps were heard, and she swam into the pillows, hoping that if she stayed really still beneath everything, her fathers might just construe her as another cushion. A knock was made at her door and she remained quiet. She heard it open, and then it slammed shut again. She held her breath.

She felt the right corner of her bed sink, but she refused to budge.

"Rachel."

Her eyes squeezed shut. So what if Finn was in her room right now?

"Rachel, come on."

Finn waited a couple more seconds and saw the lump underneath the covers move.

"You know, I'm just gonna pound on you if you're not gonna come out of there. And I'm a pretty big guy."

The covers slid down, revealing her eyes. He saw that they were blotchy and red, but he chose to keep his hands by his side instead of spreading them like he used to whenever he saw her cry. She looked at him, anticipating. He watched her, waiting. Finally, she uncovered the remaining parts of her face and started to sit up.

"You didn't let me finish Rach."

"What more do you have to say Finn? I get what that means. You can leave now."

"I want you to know that -"

"That what? You wanted me to hear the words 'we're done' come out of your mouth? Well, I don't okay? I get what it means. You don't have to say it for it to stick."

"Rachel,"

"Just don't"

"It kills me to see you like this Rach. You have no idea how much I wish we could work this out, but I don't want to keep you from doing what is right?"

"And you think breaking up with me is right?"

"It's the only way!"

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?"

She looked at Finn. His eyes were shut, always a thing he did to avoid looking at her whenever they had one of their arguments. But this time, it wasn't just another couple's dispute anymore. He wanted to be this man he so claims that he should be for her. Maybe in time to come, she might understand. But for now, she didn't want to.

She walks to her bathroom and shuts the door. She hears him follow her, but stops at the entrance of the next section. She hears him sliding down against the door, and she does the same from her side of the room.

Outside, he strokes their barrier, and whispers hurriedly and continuously that he wants to see her face. But inside, her hand is clutching her chest, and gasping for air. This was not how it was suppose to happen. She got together with Finn because he was different from Jesse, but his words and actions in the last hour seemed to prove otherwise.

They don't move for a while, but in twenty minutes, as though all the energy she had was on the verge of imploding, she walks out and screams. He doesn't do anything, but stares at her as she does this.

She drops to her seat, as though standing for a second longer would kill her. And in a way, she doesn't think she was being dramatic when she says this. Because it sure felt like it. Her hands clenched each other, and her right thumb stroked the left over and over again, as though with every stroke it would make her feel a little better. But it didn't. She let out a breath, and stared at him. He was looking down at the ground, much like how it seemed to be the only thing that could keep his ground while the room was spinning.

Simultaneously, they looked up and into each other's eyes. And then, with the same beat, they let out a breath. The fight was long, probably the longest one they've ever had. She had never felt so frazzled, and he had never felt so exhausted from repeating himself the same thing over and over again. All he really wanted to do was to wish he could pretend like it never happened while all she thought of was to fast-forward to the part where they were good again.

"Finn, I… I…"

"Rach, it's not as though…"

This was how their conversation went on. Because every time they thought they had something to say that might improve this, it doesn't. So with cut sentences and abrupt silences, the two of them just wanted everything to be over.

He knows he has to do something, being the man in the relationship. Rachel may call the shots most of the time; about their schedules, their outfits or the places they should go to eat. But deep down, she's just a girl, and he so badly wants to be a man, a true man for her. So he walks to where she was, kneels before her and explains that it takes two to clap, two to make this work. And God, he would do anything to make it work eventually. It wasn't going to be easy, but he swore that he'd give an arm if it meant that by the end of it all, they'd be back together again.

She is attempting to understand. But first, before agreeing that this was for the best, (a temporary separation), she asks his this,

"Will you still love me then?"

* * *

><p><em>But if I touch you like this<em>  
><em>And if you kiss me like that<em>  
><em>It was so long ago<em>  
><em>But it's all coming back to me<em>

_If you touch me like this_  
><em>And if I kiss you like that<em>  
><em>It was gone with the wind<em>  
><em>But it's all coming back to me<em>

She waved her dance partner goodbye. It was time to head home after a long day of rehearsals, but the autumn leaves on the pavement begged her otherwise. She wrapped herself a little tighter from that breeze of wind and made the decision to perhaps, take a walk around Central Park first before it really got too dark. The crumpling sound of nature whistled into the air, as she took another step forward. Everything at NYADA was happening so quickly. Too quickly, if you asked. It seemed only yesterday when she was back in Lima, Ohio, safe in her box of comfort.

New York was different, so different from her dreams. Never in her wildest imaginations, would she have thought to be going through what she did since she left her hometown. A couple caught her eye as they strolled, and Rachel Berry's eyes trailed after. She let out a sigh, long but soft before taking a seat on the bench.

She was improving you know. As compared to the first few weeks, when anything from a simple cup to his photograph could easily ignite the waterworks in her eyes, she thought she deserved a pat on the back for being able to control her emotions well now. She slid down, so that her head could lean on the tip of the wooden furniture. Still, she missed him from time to time. But she understood it now. This was how a man loves.

That night after it was set that they wouldn't be an "us" for a while, was the last time she had seen him. Of course, there might have been one or two phone calls in between, and he did wish her the best of luck through a text message the day she left. And the second her foot graced the pavements of New York; she knew she had to call him. They couldn't be an "us" anymore, but she still needed her best friend. Kurt and Blaine were there, but they were not the same as Finn Hudson.

Her eyes curtained down, and she smiled at the memory of his face. He promised her that he would come to visit next week, and she didn't want to get too excited that she was the reason for him taking this trip. After all, she was staying with his brother and for all she knew; he was coming down to see him, not her. Still, a girl could hope.

Suddenly it became a little darker, as though a shadow had overcast her tiny frame. She sighed again, this time with regret that she had to head home before Kurt starts to ring her neck about being alone at night. Her eyes remained shut, willing the weather with her mind to spare her a couple more seconds. The big city was her dream place, but the little Ohio piece of her still wanted more time with serenity.

"I hope New York isn't catching up on you."

Her eyes shot up, and sight revealed her favourite stranger. He gave her a gentle smile, and sat down beside her, as though he had done this every day.

"That wasn't a sigh of defeat I hope. It'll be shame if Rachel Berry let the Big Apple get to her."

"Finn?" She asked, as though the question might ruin this moment that she wasn't sure was reality.

"Hey you."

She launched for him. She knew that tone anywhere, any day.

"Are you done figuring things out?" She asked softly, and smiled into his shoulder as he stroked her hair tenderly. "Because you have no idea how much I have missed you, and I know you said that we needed time apart, but I've done enough thinking to last me a -"

"Rachel! I'm here for Kurt. Don't get any ideas."

Her eyes widened, and she wiggled out of his grip.

"But if you weren't the girl of my dreams, then I wouldn't be here. So that's a yes."

Rachel Berry arched her back, trying to keep a serious exterior. Their coming back together wasn't supposed to be as simple as this. They needed to talk, and make sure it wasn't going to happen again. Thank goodness, this was Finn Hudson she was talking to, and it never required for her to explain what she wanted because he already knew her so well.

"I am done with this apart from each other thing. And when I told you from the first time we started going out that I'd never give up on you, I meant what I said. Even to this day. But Rach, you gotta understand that it doesn't change anything. I'm still going to be in Lima, and you'll still be in New York. When I say it's a yes, I'm also asking you if it's going to be okay, if YOU'RE going to be okay despite all of that."

She wants to get back together. But they couldn't behave the same way as they did in high school anymore. He wasn't going to be with her all the time. He couldn't answer every call, because he has his life there too. But there was one thing she knew for sure.

No matter how rich, or how successful she becomes, when it comes to Finn, she'll always be that moon-eyed girl who freaked him out at their first glee rehearsal. He was the first boy who made her feel loved, and sexy and visible. He was her first love and she wants more than anything for him to be her last.

So, as clearly as it all began to seem, she tells him, that she was going to be okay and that, it was a

Yes.

* * *

><p><em>It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now<em>  
><em>There were moments of gold<em>  
><em>And there were flashes of light<em>  
><em>There were things we'd never do again<em>  
><em>then they'd always seemed right<br>__There were nights of endless pleasure  
><em>_It was more than all your laws allow  
><em>_Baby, baby, baby_

She pushes past Kurt once the doors opened. He grumbles pretty harshly, but even his mood wouldn't faze her. After those months of wishing, waiting, anticipating, the day had finally arrived. Today, on this very day, would be the last of all his arrivals. Because he was finally going to be here with her. For good.

She shrieked and screamed like the luckiest girl alive when she saw him standing among the rest of the commuters. His head spun at her voice and like a thousand and one light bulbs lit up in his head, Finn's eyes sparkled with gleam.

He released the grip he had on his luggage and stretched his arms. Flying into him, she allowed her boyfriend's embrace to take her to the place she almost forgot about. It seemed so foreign, not having done this in months, and yet all so familiar at the same time because she felt as though she was taken back to the start.

He sort of swings her a little, wanting to scream as loudly as she did too because he never felt better in the past years. It just felt so good, you know? This sensation of never having to part ever again. Well. Not literally of course. But the fact that they'd start living together now was kind of surreal.

Finn sets her down after a while of course; they weren't the only ones there, though he wished it were. He gave Kurt a hug, before the trio started to walk out and back into the home they now share. Rachel refused to release the grip around his elbow, while Kurt rolled his eyes continuously. He often said that as much as he loved the two of them, he didn't want to be around to witness everything. But as Finn saw the sneaky smile his brother had, he felt happy that this was how they worked. Like a well-oiled machine.

That night, he ravished her pretty thoroughly like the goddess that she was. Because when you missed your loved ones like how they missed each other, it was mandatory that they had a good time.

Kurt left the house once Finn got settled in, repeating that he loved the both of them but it didn't mean that he had to hear any of that.

It was about a quarter after midnight, when the air in the apartment was filled with tiny pecks of dust and their panting breaths. He turned to his side so that he could look at her. The drapes were already apart, so the moonlight cascaded on her face reflected her tired joy.

He stroked her face gently, pushing the bits of her hair away from a slightly sweaty face. He bit his lip, and gave her the side grin she once told him she had a major weakness for.

"I told you I'd always come back didn't I?" He tells her tenderly between the kisses he was leaving on her neck.

She feels like this should be a solemn moment, after all, it was an important chapter if their relationship were to ever become a book. And yet, the cheekiness in her bones crept to her face, and when he asked her if she wanted to go again, she replied,

"Oh yes."

* * *

><p><em>When you touch me like this<em>  
><em>And when you hold me like that<em>  
><em>Then we see what we want to see<em>  
><em>All coming back to me<em>

_The flesh and the fantasies_  
><em>All coming back to me<em>  
><em>I can barely recall<em>  
><em>But it's all coming back to me now<em>

They go back to Lima for Christmas. Finn says it was mandatory, because he feels as though he hadn't seen his mom in ages. She found it a little weird because they were just back there for Thanksgiving, but hey, she's not going to come between his mother-and-son thing. She knows how important it was to him. It was just that she always felt very fidgety around Carole. That woman didn't seem to like her very much.

So she wasn't sure if it was right to rejoice a little when they got snowed in and their flight was cancelled. Not even delayed, but cancelled.

It was a little tough dragging their suitcases up the stairs. You'd think that he would be used to it by now, having travelled back and forth so many times before, but not really. Still, at least they managed to be in a safe place during this treacherous weather eh?

She unlocked the front door while he moved their bags into the apartment that now belonged to them, and them only. It was still registered until Blaine's parents name but at least they're paying by instalments. Kurt had longed moved out, to which was something that Finn was grateful for because Rachel can be extremely loud. If you get what he's trying to say.

He shags off the winter coats, helping her hook them near the door since she can never reach for it anyway, and they dropped to the couch. She leans her head on his shoulder for a minute before heading into the kitchen to grab a beer for him.

He likes that she does these sorts of things for him, you know. As though she can read his mind that he's too tired to move and the only thing that can make him feel better was alcohol. She tells him it was from all those years of creepy stalking, but he knows that she just likes making him happy.

She tells him that with this unfortunate incident, the other thing that could make the both of them much more optimistic was a warm bath, in which he negotiated for a rubber ducky while she grinned at the thought of rose petals. Of course Rachel goes off to prepare everything, while he sort of just sits there in front of the television until it was mandatory to move.

When she was out of sight, he digs into the jeans pocket and pulls out the box that he had with him since he could ever remember. It was the same ring that he had proposed to her with all those years ago. He started to reminisce about how he asked her to marry him from the fear of losing everything, and how she said yes so readily. He was so certain that it would happen until that Quinn accident sort of woke them up.

But now, as he looked at it again, it seemed a little shinier than before. Not just from the fact that he took it to get it resized and cleaned, but because it was like a metaphor; as though he could see things more clearly now. That was sort of the reason why he really wanted to go back to Lima this holiday. He wanted to propose to her at their auditorium. Not because he was out of ideas, but because it was their Jerusalem.

So when the weather decided to be a bitch, it was safe to say that he was not amused.

He hears her calling for him, and tucks that little but important jewellery away. He might have to wait a little while more.

He gripped on the box tight. It suddenly felt heavy between his fingers and he thinks her exaggeration for everything might be catching on, because he sure felt like that tiny box was getting bigger with every second that ticked by. You know how just before you're about to go through your big moments in life, you start to have flashbacks about the times that led up to where you are now? Because that was exactly what was going through his head.

He watched her as she hummed while trotting a little across their living room. Wrapped up in a robe with those heavily wrapped up hair in a towel thing all girls seemed to do, he was brought back to the memory of their first, well everything. The first time he met her, the first time they talked, the first argument, first date, first kiss, first sleepover, first time. But now, that whole first was about to come to an end.

"Hey babe?" He said softly, his voice cracking a little from the nerves.

She didn't seem to notice, but instead looks at him with a smile, unknowing to what was about to befall upon her. She rubbed circles on his knee once she sat down and waits for what he wants to say. Finn rubbed against the velvet corner of the box behind his boxers. He thinks he needs to make a speech, because Rachel has forced him to watch all those romantic comedies to know better. She's always squealing about how that wedding vow was perfect or how that proposal was just about the most romantic thing on earth. Finn could take a hint.

But instead, as he looked into her chocolate eyes, he was met with gulps and nervousness.

"I, uh, love you." was all that he could spurt out.

She laughs a little, and strokes his upper thigh and all he could force out was a that-was-so-random-move chuckle. She gets up and announces that she would get the tea, and he should pop in a DVD into the player. And it was there that word vomit caught up.

She doesn't believe him when he blurts his proposal. She thinks that she might have heard it wrong. Because under no circumstance could he be asking her this. So all she does was laugh, and said, "Sure. And then we can elope into the hills."

Finn perched up, and for that second started to consider that idea. "Really?" He asked sincerely.

Rachel walks over to him, pinches his nose and says, "No silly. That was a joke. That's what we were doing right? Comparing jokes?"

Finn sighs. Then, he holds unto her hand, and asked for her to be quiet.

"I know that's a little hard for you, but I need you to promise me that you wouldn't say anything until I'm done."

"Finn, what's going on?"

He takes a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Okay, so I've done this before, and you'd think that I would be less afraid to ask you about it, but I still am. Because everything about you scares me Rach. You make me nervous by a smile, by a laugh, by a kiss. You make me afraid that one day, I'm gonna wake up, and realise that everything was just a dream. Because that's what you've given me. I've read Dr. Seuss, and he says that you know you're in love when reality is better than your dreams, and Rach, that's what you've given me. A darn good reality. I can't promise about what might happen in the future. Like maybe we might get into a car crash and suddenly you'll forget about me. Just like in that movie you made me watch the other day. But if that happens, I'll make damn sure that you will eventually remember everything. Because this thing between us, or at least how I feel about you, is right. It's like the law. And you always made sure I did everything by the book. So here I am doing what is just about the most natural thing in the world. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

He felt like his heart was stuck in position, as her round chocolate eyes looked down at the same engagement ring he proposed with when they were in high school. He watched as the first tear fall on her cheeks.

It was nerve wrecking for him, because Rachel was capable of portraying every emotion possible all in a span of just one minute. He looked down at his shivering hand and started to let it rest on his lap. He was certain that getting swallowed by the floor might've been the only option available now with every second that the clock would tick by. Then, a giggle escaped.

"You are an idiot Finn. That was about the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say. And that counts for something with you."

He wrinkled his nose because after all, he did just pour his heart out for her. Then, she gripped his hand and started to smile.

"But," she started. "If I'd say no, I'll be an even bigger idiot than you are."

His face started to light up as he asked one more time for confirmation. "So is that a yes?"

There was a lot of crying on her part that night. And he had his fair share of quiet weeping as well, not that he would admit so. He watched her prance around the room, voice brimming with excitement that it was going to stick this time. Then, he realised that it doesn't really matter.

You would think that for a person like Rachel Berry, she'd want everything to be BIG; a fancy ring, a lavish proposal and a grand wedding ceremony. But as her lips quivered at the sight of the first ring he proposed with, it all boils down to one simple thing really. He wants her, and she wants him. And they are about to start a whole new life together because she said

YES.

* * *

><p><em>If you forgive me all this<em>  
><em>If I forgive you all that<em>  
><em>We forgive and forget<em>  
><em>And it's all coming back to me now<em>  
><em>It's all coming back to me now<em>  
><em>And if we<em>

"That was quite a performance up there, young lady."

Rachel Berry whipped her head around and turned towards the voice of compliment. Finn had gone to mingle with some the guests, so her supporter had taken over his seat.

"Uh, thank you." She said softly, still a little embarrassed by the compliments strangers supplied.

"You sure got a voice."

Rachel nodded graciously, not really knowing how to reply to that. There was a distinctive aura about this person. She wiggled in her seat, but the kind soul gave her a tiny smile, and Rachel started to relax.

"So I understand you're Finn's date. I believe we haven't been formally introduced, but you need to excuse the boy. He hasn't been his usual self for almost a year now. It really was a tragic accident."

"Accident?"

"Has he not mentioned anything yet?"

"Not that I could remember."

"Oh boy."

The stranger placed her hand on the tip of the seat. Rachel gestured for her to sit, and very quietly the older woman settled herself. There was an authoritative aura about her, and as much as Rachel knew that she meant no harm, she still couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

"I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you about what had happened."

"He hasn't said anything about it. So…"

"It's not something we talk about often. It was after all, a period of time that we wished we could forget."

Rachel nibbled the corner of her lip. She wondered why this lady would be telling all of these things to her. She watched at the way guilt seeped into her face and before she could react in the slightest motion, the older lady cups her face and whispers,

"I'm so sorry."

A little throb began to erupt in Rachel's head. But by now, she was a little used to handling such times. So she massaged her temples. The older woman squeezed a little of her cheek before resting her fingers on the brunette's wrist.

With a more confident exterior, she sits upright. Her eyes now fixated on a subject across the room and Rachel turned to look as well. There Finn was, talking to his step dad and every thing seemed very solemn at where he sat.

"Help him Rachel."

Up to now, she wasn't even sure how this conversation started and where it was going.

"Help him with what?"

Before they could further the questions and answers, the wedding planner came up to Rachel and whispered it was time for her next performance. By then, the older lady was already on her toes. So all Rachel could do was to hold her wrist.

"Mrs Hummel?"

"Yes dear?"

"I feel that I should say thank you. I don't know why, but you have evidently raised two amazing boys, and I'm not sure what you meant by helping Finn. But I can assure you that I'll do my best."

With that, she got pulled away. The mother of the leading man watches as Finn's previous beau travelled across the room, a distinct kind of glow that trailed after her.

"You already did your best." She said to herself quietly before heading for her assigned seat.

Burt was ready to welcome her back into his arms and with Rachel performing the last song of the night, her husband asked softly,

"Surrender?"

Carole Hudson observed her son's eyes. It twinkled with courage, determination and joy. His smile radiated a kind of desire that could only be described as longing. From head to toe, it was obvious that he glistened. She wasn't sure if perhaps it was the tux, but when her eyes glazed to the subject and then back at him again, she was certain that if he was in his track pants and over sized tee, he would look just as happy.

She started to look around the room, at the people who knew everything about now and then. Burt. He was watching with sheer apprehension, but as the lyrics took everyone for a run, his shoulders relaxed. Then, Kurt and Blaine. Their eyes were filled with love from the very start of the day. And now, with this song, as much as Rachel Berry had dedicated it to Kurt, they very well knew that it was also meant for her son. Finally, her eyes caught sight of an old stranger friend. The agent lifted her champagne glass towards her direction and Carole nodded, understanding.

And then, Carole Hudson-Hummel let out a long awaited sigh of defeat.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>A light flashed before her eyes, and the sounds of the car crashing against their vehicle resounded in her head. In that split second just before blackness surrounded them, she took one last look at his face, that boyish charm a minute ago was replaced with fear. He screamed her name, and she attempted to call out his as well. But no sound could be produced.<p>

"Rachel? Rachel? RACHEL?"

The young brunette lay still in her bed. For a moment, she thought she was back on that fateful night when the roller coaster ride begun. But as the voice called out to her repeatedly, she had the realization about the things that took place between then and now. Light flashed before her eyes again, and she blinked back the gradual clearness of the place she was in.

"Rachel?" An unknown voice called out to her and as sight began to set in, she saw that it was a man clothed in a white coat, which she could only assumed to be the doctor. She blinked back a couple more times and saw that Jesse was right behind the serviceman.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?"

"Yes?" Her voice was barely in a whisper. A small smile cracked under the man's nose.

"I'm Doctor McKenzie. How are you feeling right now? Any headaches or unusual pains in your head?"

She shook her head and started to sit up. He stopped her and raised the bed instead. After all, being in the hospital did mean doing everything for the patients. She saw that he patted her co-star's back and whispered something inaudibly significant because the curly haired man's face lit up. When the doctor moved away, Jesse settled himself at the foot of her mattress.

"Hey."

She was hesitant, but smiled at him anyway. "Hi."

"Do you remember me?"

"Hi Jesse." And his smile grew wider.

"Where's Finn?" She asked softly, and perpetual fear shadowed across his eyes. The smile he had simmered down to a frown.

"Rachel, Finn is..."

"Where's Finn?" She asked again.

"Rachel, you remembered Finn?"

"Of course I remember Finn."

"How much do you remember about Finn?"

"That he came to New York to attend his brother's wedding from Ohio. His brother is Kurt Hummel who just got married to Blaine Anderson. That he was one of my closest friend in the last month."

Jesse's tensed shoulders relaxed upon hearing her conclusion. Initially, he became afraid that she might have recalled everything, but according to what she had just said, perhaps she only remembered everything that happened after the accident. In that case, it meant that she wouldn't remember how he treated her in the past, which was most definitely fine by him. But then though, that comfort only lasted a minute because then she sat up.

Her eyes were unfocused, and staring straight ahead of her without blinking, she recited everything that came to mind.

"We've got an apartment 52nd and 8th. I remembered it very clearly because it used to belong to Kurt and me until he moved to Blaine's and Finn moved in. It was the first time I felt as though I had the world at my feet. Especially after he proposed."

"Rach?" He called out slowly, now the biggest nightmare slowly morphing into reality that he wasn't sure if he was wide awake or buried in the regrets of yesteryear.

"Yes?"

* * *

><p>The longest chapter I have ever written. Period. Believe or not, I started working on this way back in May, and have been working on it on and off since then. But alas, I hope this flashback timeline gives you everything you hoped for in Finchel's perspective. Here's a happy new year's eve to wherever you are. Let's hope 2013 will be more productive for me! Much love, xx<p> 


End file.
